Naruto: Inuyasha Style!
by Da Cute Snowbunny
Summary: Haruno Sakura...a reincarnation, Uchiha Sasuke...the wolf hanyou, Hyuuga Neji...the perverted monk, Tenten...the Weapon Mistress Demon Slayer, Uzumaki Naruto...the adorable fox demon. Together, they make the best Jewel Hunting Team! HIATUS
1. Welcome to Feudal Japan

**Chapter 1- The Girl Who Overcame Time and the Boy Who was Just Overcome**

Heyyy, before I start the story, I am just going to write a little summary about the characters appearing in this chappie. Okay? Okay.

Uchiha Sasuke: He basically takes Inuyasha's place. He is 17, um...is 6"4, still has that funky spiky hairdo, onyx coloured eyes. He has black wolf ears when he's in his half-demon form. He has a pretty cocky attitude, likes his peace and quiet, has a strange liking towards tomatoes, eager on getting more power. His clothes are kinda similar to Inuyasha's, but in navy blue.

Haruno Sakura: Your average mid-school girl taking her highschool entrance exams. Sakura has always wanted to be a doctor, and is trying to get into a very good highschool. She is the top student in her class, but she is pretty clumsy. She takes Kagome's place, she is 15, about 5"4, pink hair that reaches her mid-back, and emerald green eyes. Sakura wears a uniform like Kagome's except there's no sleeves.

Shizune: She plays as Sakura and Inari's mom. She wears what she wears in Naruto.

Inari: He plays as Souta, so he is basically Sakura's little brother. He wears what he does from Naruto. In this fic, he is 10.

Sarutobi (Third Hokage): He plays as Inari and Sakura's grandpa. He wears what Kagome's grandpa wears in Inuyasha.

Tsunade: She plays as Kaede. She has on a miko's outfit except it's green. In the beginning, she's 10, but after time gap, she's 50. Wears what she wore in Naruto, except the word 'gamble' is not on the back of her jacket thing.

Sakuya: My made up character to take Kikyo's place. She has dark pink hair that reaches just a little past her behind, tied in a ponytail with bangs framing her face. She has piercing jade eyes, and is an expert at archery. She is 16, and her outfit is the same as what Kikyo wears in Inuyasha.

Manda: He's pretty much playing Lady Centipede except his name is Lord Manda. The king of all serpents (me: XD)

"..." -talking

'...' -thoughts

**Inner self**

_flashback_

In the village of Konoha, leaping from the rooftops is a boy with raven black hair and black wolf ears. Many shouts were heard as well.

"Quick! It's Uchiha Sasuke! Catch him!!" was what some of the men said before they threw spears at the said person.

'Heh, they can't catch me even if they tried.' Sasuke smirked to himself as he thought this.

His smirk grew even more as he reached his destination. He quickly ran into a shrine with lots of holy tags, and there in the middle of the room on a show case is a small ice blue jewel strung onto a necklace. It also has round beads that looks like they're made of glass.

THIS was known in the village as the Jewel of the Heavens. It's a powerful jewel than can grant anyone their most wanted desires, plus it holds a massive amount of power.

Sasuke quickly grabbed the jewel out of the show case and ran out of the shrine before the vilagers could catch him. As he was running away, an arrow shot out of nowhere and pinned him to a tree. Sasuke's eyes widened as he sees who the person was...

"Sakuya...!" he said, slightly surprised she had pinned him there.

"Sasuke...how could you!" Sakuya said, her voice filled with hatred.

Sakuya was a priestess in this village. She was assigned to protect the Jewel of the Heavens with her life. "Onee-sama! You're hurt!" cried Tsunade.

Tsunade was Sakuya's younger sister, and at the time she's only 10. Near the place where Sakuya's heart would've been is a deep gash oozing crimson blood non-stop.

"Sakuya...why?" was all Sasuke said before he fell unconscious. Up until that moment, Sakuya has remained standing, but her energy was slowly fading away.

"Onee-sama! Please let me look at that wound!" Tsunade cried as she tried to help her sister. Tsunade, unlike her sister, doesn't have miko powers, so she took up being a medic, her being very fond of herbs and medicine.

"Tsunade (pants) I won't ma-ake it.." Sakuya says as she clutches her chest, that's rising and falling rapidly. Tsunade's eyes were brimming with tears, but she promised Sakuya she wouldn't cry.

"Please, Tsunade..I want you to burn the Jewel al-o-ong with my bo-d-dy so I could still ful-fill my duty in the o-other world." Sakuya stammered as she fell into a world of black.

"ONEE-SAMA!!!!!" was the last thing she ever heard.

-------------------------------------------- Modern Japan ---------------------------------------------

"So...Grandpa Sarutobi, what's this Jewel thing you were talking about again?" asked Sakura as she played with her pet cat Tora.

"Sakura, this Jewel is called the Jewel of the Heavens. It is- ", Tora tries to pounce on the plastic jewel at the end of a keychain.

"Grandpa Sarutobi you do know my birthday's tomorrow riiiggghhhhttt??" Sakura asked as she stared at her Grandpa with puppy eyes. Sarutobi chuckles as he brings out a box.

"Well, seeing as you can't wait, I guess I'll give it to you now." he said.

"Yay!" Sakura cheered as she opened the box. As she took out the item that was in the box, she gave it a funny look before turning towards Sarutobi.

"Ahh Sakura, this is one of the many valuable treasures! Why it's a mummified paw of a demon pig-" Sarutobi once again got cut off as Sakura told threw the hand away for Tora to eat...away from her.

"Sakura my dear! That was an antique!" Sarutobi exclaimed as anime tears were leaking out of his eyes. (sigh) 'I knew Grandpa Sarutobi was going to get me something weird for my 15th birthday.' Sakura thought dully.

Sakura is your average smart mid-schooler. Sakura currently lives in Tokyo, Japan attending Kikoe High. Tomorrow, will be her 15th birthday. Her family for generations, have been the keepers of a shrine that once protected and held the sacred Heaven's Jewel. But that was only a myth.

Ever since she was born, her Grandpa would tell her all sorts of ancient mythical stories ranging from bloodlusting demons, to soul devouring ghosts. Sakura lives with her mom, Grandpa, Inari, and Tora. Her dad had left her a long time ago. She was just so young when he left, so she couldn't remember him too well.

"Okaa-san! Itekimasu!" Sakura called over her shoulder as she went out the door. While walking, she saw Inari opening the door to the shed that was over the well.

"Inari! You know you're not allowed to play in there." Sakura scolded as she walked over to where Inari was.

"I'm not playing! Tora's down there." Inari explained as he peered inside the shed.

"Well don't just stand there, go and get her. We're gonna be late." Sakura said while walking inside with Inari.

"Bu-ut I-I'm sc- I mean, I don't wanna go!" Inari quickly covered up. (scratch scratch) Inari's eyes went wide.

"Sakura! Did you hear that!?" he asked while he took cover behind Sakura.

"Uh...ya, Tora's down there? Remember?" Sakura said sarcastically as she smiled at her little brother.

"So Inari, going to get Tora anytime soon? Now would be nice." Sakura said, still in her sarcastic tone. She loved toying with her little brother. Inari groaned.

"Alright you big chicken, I'll go and get Tora." Sakura said as she walked down the creaking stairs that led to the well. The well was sealed up, so there was no need for her to go climbing. As she was walking, she felt something brush against her leg.

"AHHH!!" Sakura screamed and flinched. Inari ran just a little outside because of the scream.

"Oh, it's just you Tora." Sakura said as she picked the cat up and cuddled her.

"You call me a chicken, then you scream!" Inari fired at his sister.

"And who was just going to say they were scared?" Sakura countered.

Scratch Scratch Scratch

'Where's the scratching noise coming from?! Tora's right here!' Sakura thought a little spooked. Just as she thought that, the wood planks that sealed the well were broken to pieces as an unknown force broke it from the otherside.

"SAKURA! WATCH OUT!!" Inari shouted franticly to warn his sister, but Sakura was just too shocked to move.

All of the sudden, a long thick tail had grabbed her from behind and pulled her down the well with it, during the process she had dropped Tora, who turned around to hiss at nothing. Sakura was gone.

While down in the well, Sakura was in a bit of a daze, since she was falling at a rather slow pace, wondering if she was dreaming or something. But it was too much to be a dream, cause the huge face of a snake just appeared infront of her.

"Ahhhhh... it's been too long sssssiince I've brreattthed airr. Now child, can you telllll me where the Heaven's Jewel isssss?" the snake questioned.

Sakura on the other hand was stunned. 'Oh, my god... a freaky snake has just spoke to me!?! And what am I suppose to say?! I don't even know what he's talking about?!' Sakura thought as fear struck her.

"I-I-I-I do-don't know what y-your talking about?!" she half screamed at the snake.

"Hiissssss, now my child, you shouldn't lie! I could clearly smelll it!" the snake said as it licked Sakura's face with it's freakishly long tongue.

**'SHANNARO! No one licks OUR face and gets away with it!'** Inner Sakura screamed while cracking her knuckles. While on the other hand, outer Sakura is just too scared of the snake to retaliate.

"No!! Get away from me you monster!!" Sakura screamed as she desperately struggled, hoping to be freed from the snake's coils. A sudden bright blue light emitted from Sakura forced the snake to let go since his bottom half was starting to disappear.

"Ssssssssssssssss!" the snake hissed angrily as it drifted away from Sakura. All Sakura could do was pray she could get out of the well alive.

Once she touched the bottom of the well, she fell forward, but quickly stuck her arms out, or her face will end up kissing the ground.

'What just happened? Was it all my imagination?' Sakura thought as she looked around...until she saw a HUMUNGOUS coil of snake skin, shedded not too long ago.

'Ok on second thought, maybe it wasn't my imagination.' Sakura thought as she looked for a way out.

"Inari! Get Grandpa Sarutobi!" Sakura called out to her brother, thinking he's still there.

'Gee, I hope he didn't run away!' Sakura thought slightly annoyed. **'Chikashou! That stupid snake WILL pay!!'** Inner Sakura said angrily.

'Vines?!' Sakura thought as she grabbed them and started climbing her way out. What Sakura saw next was FAR from what she expected...a forest? Last time Sakura checked, she lived in a two story house near the family shrine, and the well had a shed built over it.

"Ano...I have a feeling I'm not home anymore..." Sakura said as she started looking at her surroundings. She didn't want to move incase her grandpa would suddenly jump outta the well or something. She looked around until she spotted something she's been accustomed to since she was a kid.

'The Great Sakura tree!' Sakura beamed as she saw looked up at the tree. (Bunny: I couldn't think of anything else, I didn't wanted to say old tree. Lol)

As she was walking towards it, she noticed there's someone else there.

'I know! Maybe they can tell me where I am!' Sakura thought, hopeful that they could help her out a bit. But as she walked closer, she noticed the person looked...kinda dead.

'Eek! There's an arrow right through him! And he's pinned to the tree! What am I supposed to do?!' Sakura thought as she approached the strange...who she assumed was a boy.

"Konnichiwa! Uh...whatcha doing?" Sakura said as she slowly approached the boy.

'Coooool! He has wolf ears!!' Sakura thought excitedly as she walked in front of the boy. 'His face looks so...peaceful. Is he dead?' Sakura pondered as she was about to feel for his pulse, her hand instead wandered to his ear.

'Awww!! It's so soft!' Sakura commented as she brought both hands to touch his ears. **'Wait a minute! Normal human beings don't have wolf ears!'** Inner Sakura pointed out.

(gasp) Sakura stopped what she was doing as she stepped away from the boy, thinking he might all of the sudden open his eyes and attack her.

'Uh...better not hang around then...' Sakura thought as she was about to leave, many weapons hit parts of the tree behind her surprising her.

"Ahh!" Sakura screamed as she used her arms to shield herself out of instinct.

"You there! Why are you in Uchiha Forest?!" someone asked her.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Before she knew it, she was in the center of a village gathering...with her all tied up. The villagers were talking amongst themselves, sharing what they think about the strange girl.

"Hey, do you think she's a demon?" one village woman said.

"She could be, look at those strange clothes!" another responded. The women in the village were all thinking she was some kind of demon. She even heard some remarks about her abnormally 'large' forehead. Sakura huffed in annoyance. Just because her forehead was a little larger than normal doesn't mean she's a demon.

'Mou! Let me go! I can't do you guys any harm!' Sakura thought desperately as she saw some men approach her with pitchforks in their hands. **'Oh no! They're gonna skin us alive!!!'** Inner Sakura dramatically screamed and then...fainted? Shaking her head, she looked at the woman who was now infront of her.

Her first thoughts, 'Hey, isn't this feudal Japan? I didn't know they had breast enlargement medications.' Sakura thought while she snickered inwardly. Without warning, the woman starting sprinkling her with...water?

"Demon be gone!" the woman said as she continued what she was doing.

"Hey! Stop it! I-I'm not a demon!" Sakura exclaimed.

"You aren't? Then tell me why you're here, and your purpose right now!" the woman demanded.

"Tsunade-sama! She may be a spy from another village!" a man said.

"Well if she is, then she's pretty dumb to spy on such a poor village." Tsunade remarked. But all the while, taking a good look at Sakura. 'Wha...pink hair?' Tsunade thought as she examined Sakura closely.

- Later that Night -

Tsunade was sitting near a fire in the middle of a room making stew, while Sakura was rubbing her wrists, since they still kinda hurt from being tied together.

"Would you like some stew Sakura?" Tsunade asked handing her a bowl of veggie stew.

"Yes please!" Sakura said gratefully. 'Boy am I hungry! It looks great!' Sakura thought happily.

"Please forgive us for what happened earlier, during these times of war, we can't afford to have any strangers coming into the village without thorough questioning." Tsunade said.

"Well I guess that only means I'm not in Tokyo anymore." Sakura said, more to herslf though. "To-kee-yo? I've never heard of such place, is that where you're from?" Tsunade asked.

Sakura sweatdropped, "Uh...yah! That's right, so I think I might need to go back soon!" Sakura said nervously.

**'But we have no idea how to get back!!'** Inner Sakura screamed as she pulled at her hair.

_Flashback_

_"Tsunade (pants) I won't ma-ake it.." Sakuya says as she clutches her chest, that's rising and falling rapidly. Tsunade's eyes were brimming with tears, but she promised Sakuya she wouldn't cry. _

_"Please, Tsunade..I want you to burn the Jewel al-o-ong with my bo-d-dy so I could still ful-fill my duty in the o-other world." Sakuya stammered as she fell into a world of black._

_End Flashback_

'How could someone look so much alike my sister? They even have the same hair colour.' Tsunade thought as she observed Sakura. Suddenly, many crashes could be heard.

They quickly ran outside and what they saw wasn't pretty. A GIANT purple snake was poised there, there in it's mouth was a horse, possibly dead.

"Give me the Heaven's Jewel!" shouted the snake as it tossed the horse, trying to make it land on top of where Tsunade and Sakura would be.

'Did he say Heaven's Jewel!?' Tsunade thought as she narrowed her eyes at the demon.

"Ts-Tsunade! That was the thing I saw earlier!" Sakura exclaimed as she recognized the snake. Many of the villagers threw spears, shot arrows and other assortment of weapons. But nothing worked, it seemed as though his skin was made of steel.

"Sakura! Do you know anything about the jewel?" Tsunade asked seriously, readying herself incase she must go into combat.

"I-I-'ve heard of it, but I've never-" Sakura didn't get a chance to finish as the snake now known as Lord Manda struck as both Tsunade and herself.

"GIVE ME THE JEWEL!" he bellowed as he went for another dive.

'Oh no! If this keeps up, the village will be destroyed!' Sakura thought as she looked at the now partially destroyed village.

**'I thought snakes were afraid of fire!'** Inner Sakura said.

'But how are we- I got it!' Sakura thought as she ran to take a torch from a villager.

'Hehe, I hope this works, cause if not I'm REALLY screwed.' Sakura thought as she held the torch in one and hand and ran towards the Uchiha Forest.

Lord Manda saw that Sakura was running away, so he chased after her.

"GIVE ME THE JEWEL YOU MORTAL!" he bellowed savagely as he chased after Sakura with monstrous speed.

**'Ahhhh!!! He's gaining!! We're not going to make it in time!!!'** Inner Sakura screamed and ran in circles. Sakura blocked out her inner self and kept herself on task.

'I could get him deep enough into the forest, then set the surrounding trees on fire (Bunny: I know! Poor trees!), so then he'll be trapped!' Sakura praised herself for her little plan. She wasn't the top student of her academic class for nothing you know.

But, she thought too soon. Lord Manda was now even CLOSER than she expected, and she might not have enough distance in between them for her to execute the plan.

"Ahh!! Mom! Inari! Grandpa Sarutobi!! Please helllppppp meeee!! Anybody helpp meee!" Sakura cried desperately as she pumped more energy into her pale thin legs. Her voice echoed throughout the forest.

At that moment, where Sasuke was pinned to the Sakura tree unmoving, his fingers flexed.

"Heh...I can feel her presence..." Sasuke's deep voice said, he lifted his head with his blood red sharingan blazing.

Sakura was running for her life AWAY from Lord Manda. Lord Manda had a sudden energy burst and charged at Sakura, causing her to fly all the way to the Great Sakura Tree.

(groans) "Itai..." Sakura said as she tried to get up.

"Yo, Sakuya...long time no see." Sasuke drawled.

"Wuh...?" Sakura asked herself. 'He's alive?!' she thought as she stared at the boy.

"You look pathetic you know that?" Sasuke said glaring at Sakura's form, who was flat on her belly.

'What on earth! I don't even KNOW the guy and he's talking to me as if we know each other, plus the fact that HE'S the one with an arrow pinning him to a tree! He's calling ME pathetic?! Why I outta...' Sakura thought angrily.

"First of all, don't talk to me like you KNOW me cause you don't. Second of all, I'm pathetic!? Look at yourself! You're the one who's pinned to a tree!" Sakura said angrily, her voice raised.

Sasuke glared at Sakura before growling back, "First of all, I DO know you. Second, YOU pinned me to this stupid tree!" Sakura stared at him disbelievingly.

**'SHANNARO! Who does he think he is?!'** Inner Sakura raged as she cracked her knuckles.

"Alright wolf boy, I honestly DON'T know you, and I have NEVER shot an arrow in my LIFE!" Sakura stated.

"Sakuya, you're a very bad liar you know that?" Sasuke stated as he looked at her with his sharingan.

"I'm no- "

'Wait a sec, did he say SAKUYA? And wait...I never told him my name!' Sakura thought as she snapped and looked at Sasuke.

"Look wolf boy, my name's not SAKUYA, it's SAKURA! There's a difference!" Sakura said angrily as she marched up to stare him down, but he was taller than her. So she stared up!

"Only Sakuya has pink hair, and YOU have pink hair." Sasuke said, his temper rising slightly, and also getting slightly annoyed at _Sakuya's_ attitude.

"You ARE Sakuya! Only she has the same scent as you, and appearance as you!" Sasuke said heatedly. He was really irked by who he assumed was 'Sakuya'.

"For the LAST time wolf boy, I'm NOT this Sakuya! I'm SA-KU-RA! Got that!" Sakura said with just as much anger, while saying her name she was poking the boy's forehead.

Sasuke snarled, "How could you not- " this time Sasuke took a good look at Sakura's appearance. She overall had Sakuya's traits, but her looks were her own, like the forehead.

"You aren't her." was all he said before turning his head away from Sakura.

**'Stupid bastard! Took him long enough to realize THAT!'** Inner Sakura screamed.

"GIVE ME THE HEAVEN'S JEWEL NOW!" Lord Manda screamed as he grabbed Sakura's foot with his tongue.

'Heaven's Jewel!?' Sasuke thought looking at the girl wide-eyed.

'Damn! I forgot about the plan! Stupid wolf-' Sakura's thoughts were cut off as she was being dragged away. Out of instincts, she grabbed Sasuke's shirt, and since it was near his neck, he started choking.

"LET GO OF MEEEEEE!!!!" Sakura screamed as she clung onto Sasuke's robes EVEN tighter.

"No YOU let go!" Sasuke yelled as he tried to pry Sakura off, as he started to suffocate. Manda started to pull harder, Sakura grabbed his tongue, hoping to pull it away from her foot. A bright light emitted from Sakura again as the tongue was suddenly burned and Manda was forced to recoil back, hissing angrily.

'What the heck? I have magical powers!?' Sakura thought uncertain as she stared at her hands. Just as Sakura's side started to glow a blue-ish colour, Manda charged at her, baring his long venemous fangs for the world to see. At the same time, Tsunade and some of the village men arrived just in time to see Sakura thrown into the air by Manda.

"Ahhh!!!!!" Sakura screamed as her side burst open, a shining blue orb coming out.

THUD and thud were heard as both the jewel and Sakura fell.

**'What the hell was that!?'** Inner Sakura said/asked.

'Owwie! That hurt!' Sakura winced. Sasuke stared at the Jewel that was by Sakura.

'So she does have the Jewel.' Sasuke thought but his thoughts were interupted by Manda's harsh laughter.

"Muahaha! So you DO have the Heaven's Jewel!" Manda swiftly made his way towards the jewel. 

'The jewel!' Sasuke thought desperately. "Otaku! Give me the jewel quick!" he shouted at Sakura.

Manda slithered to Sakura and wrapped around her, smooshing her against Sasuke.

"At last! I can become one with the jewel!" Manda hissed as he wasted no more time and swallowed the jewel..whole.

"MUHAHAHA!! I feel...so...POWERFUL" Manda laughed like a maniac, not that he already wasn't one.

"Ahh! I'm going to become a sandwich!" Sakura whined as she tried to wiggle free.

"Hey...can you pull out this arrow?" Sasuke asked, well more like demanded.

"I-"

"Iie Sakura! That arrow is a seal to keep Sasuke in place, we'll be doomed if he's freed!" Tsunade said.

"Unless you're asking for an early death, I suggest you free me. At least I could help you." he stated matter-o-factly.

'No! I have too many things to do to die here!' Sakura thought as her eyes widened.

"I don't wanna die here! I don't even know where HERE is!" Sakura said yelled with anime tears on the verge of spilling.

"So I will free you!" she said as she grasped the arrow. On contact, the arrow disappeared and Sasuke could feel all his energy returning to him.

Manda was growing in size, as he absorbed more of the jewel's power. But with quick moves, Sasuke sliced his body to bits. Sakura felt relieved as she promptly dropped to the ground. She was completely stunned about what just happened in the span of 10 hours. (Bunny: Or so I think.)

"Sakura, are you alright?" Tsunade asked as she inspected Sakura.

"I'm fine..." Sakura said as she sat up properly.

"Sakura do you see a glowing piece of flesh?" Tsunade asked in a business like manner.

"Uh...yes I do, over there." Sakura pointed out. Tsunade went over to the lump of flesh and got the jewel out. Sakura looked grossed out when she did that.

'Eeew!! Snake guts!!' Sakura wanted to vomit.

"Here Sakura. You're the only one who could keep the jewel. You resemble my onee-sama so much." Tsunade said.

"Also, you musn't let anyone get a hold of the jewel if they're going to use it for evil deeds. As you have just witnessed yourself." Sakura nodded in understanding as she held the jewel tightly.

"Doesn't matter if she resemble's Sakuya or not, she can't stop me from taking what's rightfully mine." Sasuke said as he emphasized the 'mine' part.

"Unless she wants to die." Sasuke said it with a hint of malice.

**'Kuso! He's not the hero!?!'** Inner Sakura screamed.


	2. The Heaven's Jewel

**Chapter 2- The Seekers of the Heaven's Jewel**

Ok, in this chappie, I added in a made up character, but I could care less about her lol. Neway...

Disclaimer: In my first chapter, I forgot to say so, but I just wanted to say I don't own anything cause if I did I wouldn't be sitting here writing fanfics, but stories.

Iruka: He is Sakura's homeroom sensei.

"..." -talking

'...' -thoughts

**Inner self**

_flashback_

**Recap:** "Doesn't matter if she resemble's Sakuya or not, she can't stop me from taking what's rightfully mine." Sasuke said as he emphasized the 'mine' part. **'Kuso! He's not the hero!?!' **Inner Sakura screamed.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

"Eh?!?" Sakura was still a little confused. It seems Sasuke was already strong enough, why does he want the jewel?

"Give the jewel to me, unless you want to die." Sasuke said as he cracked his knuckles. Up until then, Sakura didn't notice Sasuke has claws.

**'RUN AWAY!!!'** Inner Sakura screamed as she ran away, leaving outer Sakura to fend for herself.

"Hey uh Sasuke was it? Can't we negotiate?" Sakura said as she slowly inched away from the boy. Sasuke didn't even bother to reply as he ran at lightning speed towards Sakura. Sakura ran for it.

Tsunade knew someday she'll have to use it. She quickly brought out a necklace, it had violet beads, and what looked like pearl white fangs. She mumbled what seemed to be a spell and the necklace hovered in front of her face glowing purple.

"Just give up the jewel you weak pathetic girl!" Sasuke said as he took a swipe at Sakura's head. At that moment, Sakura tripped in time, saving herself from being hit in the head. But something else also snapped inside of Sakura.

NO one, absolutely NO ONE calls her weak. Sakura got up and turned to face Sasuke. Sasuke also started to feel an evil aura emitting from Sakura.

**'SHANNARO!! NO ONE CALLS US WEAK!'** Inner Sakura yelled while pumping her fists in front of her.

'You're coming out.' Sakura thought evilly before Inner Sakura took over.

"No one calls me weak wolf boy!" Sakura looked straight into Sasuke's eyes and he noticed that they're a deeper shade of green.

_flashback_

_It was raining...there in a deep part of Uchiha forest, a young miko leaning on the trunk of a tree, her breathing was heavy, as if she just ran a marathon. Her pink tresses were getting damp from the rain. _

_"Give up yet Uchiha?" she spoke, her voice firm and strong. _

_"Hn." was the reply she got. Opposite of the miko, was a boy pinned to a tree by his clothes with 4 arrows. She started walking away from the boy when he suddenly spoke. _

_"Matte, what's your name." he asked. The miko paused at this question, pondering whether or not, she should answer his question. _

_"Sakuya." she said quietly, but he still caught it. She turned around and stared right into his eyes. _

_"Next time we meet, I will not hesitate to kill you." was all she said. Sasuke on the other hand was mesmorized by her deep green eyes. _

_"Aa." was all he said before she disappeared._

_End Flashback_

While Sasuke took a trip to memory lane, Sakura had ran up to him and gave him...a BITCH SLAP!

Oh burn...Sasuke blinked at the fuming female, who was glaring at him. At that moment, Tsunade had also finish her spell chanting and the necklace disappeared only to appear around Sasuke's neck.

"Nani? What the hell's-"

"Sakura! Say-"

"You BAKA!!!!" Sakura screamed, cutting everyone off. What she didn't know was that baka was now the new spell word. So since that became the new spell word, Sasuke came crashing to the ground, and since Sakura shouted so loud...he crashed even harder to the ground!

"So Sakura, I see you have picked the magic word." Tsunade said, trying to keep a straight face.

"Huh!? What magic word?" Sakura asked confused at all the things happening.

"I was about to tell you to pick a magic word." Tsunade said.

"Ooh...so now baka-" BOOM. Everyone sweatdropped.

'Alright! The almight Sasuke is mighty no more!' Sakura thought proudly.

x-o-x-o-x-o-x

"There, it's all healed." Tsunade said. Since the jewel kinda bursted from Sakura, she needs a little medical care.

"Thanks Tsunade! I didn't know you had healing powers!" Sakura said as she thanked Tsunade. Tsunade just smiled.

"Do you think you could teach me to do that?" Sakura asked eagerly. Tsunade thought about it. She wasn't sure if this girl was gifted for healing, but since she's willing to learn, then it should be ok right?

"Ok, hold out your hands for me please." Tsunade said. Sakura did as she was told. Tsunade put her own hands ontop. She was going to transfer some of her powers into Sakura and see if she can awaken Sakura's inner power. But as soon as she did, the power was immediately rejected. Tsunade jumped back a bit.

'What happened?' Tsunade thought. "What's wrong Tsunade?" Sakura asked.

"Sakura...you have a strange, but vast amount of spiritual energy inside of you." Tsunade told her. Suddenly, it hit her. So Sakura was the reincarnation of Sakuya.

"I'm sorry, but I can't teach you healing techniques." Tsunade explained.

"Nani!? How come!" Sakura asked while pouting a bit.

"Apparently, you're my onee-sama's reincarnation. So you must also have miko powers." Tsunade explained. Sakura made an 'o' with her mouth. Tsunade suddenly became more serious and said, "Sakura, since you're onee-sama's reincarnation, you must protect the jewel with your life. You can't let it fall into the wrong hands." Tsunade emphasized the word wrong just as a pretty grumpy Sasuke entered the room. He glared at Sakura with great intensity it would shatter any mirror.

20 minutes later...

Sasuke and Sakura was now having a super duper banana spliter glaring contest. Tsunade just sweatdropped at the way the two are acting. She coughed to get their attention.

"So...Uchiha, what brings you here?" Sakura asked coldly, still glaring.

"That should be obvious." he stated, glaring right back.

"You know I'm not giving it to you. So just give up." Sakura said. "Why do you need the jewel? You're already powerful enough." she added afterwards.

"Ah, about that Sakura. Sasuke is only a half-demon." Tsunade spoke. Sasuke snarled, "Don't talk like you knew me you old hag."

An anime vein popped up on the back of Tsunade's head. She did NOT like it when people called her old. Sakura learned that even though Tsunade is actually 50, her healing powers had kept her looking like she was in her mid-twenties.

"So Sasuke, I suppose you don't remember me." Tsunade said as he looked Sasuke in the face. Sasuke had a scowl on his face, trying to remember if they've ever met.

"Well...that was 50 years ago, I've grown old. But to let you know, I'm Sakuya's younger sister Tsunade." Tsunade said.

"Hn." was Sasuke's reply. 'She was that annoying little girl?'

After talking with Tsunade, Sakura went for a walk through the village.

'Let's see here...in most cases. Where you came from that one door, you using that door, so if I CAME from the well, I should be able to get BACK using the well right?' Sakura thought. She walked along a trail that led to Uchiha forest, but as she was nearing it, something hit the back of her head, making her faint.

Sometime Later...

'Ugh...my head hurts like hell!' Sakura groaned as she tried to rub her head, only to find that she was tied to a chair.

'Wha?' she thought as her vision was still a bit blurry. She was in a dimly lit room. Suddenly, light poured into the room, so Sakura looked up to see who had entered. A woman, in her late 40's, her brown hair was tied up in a bun, and she wore a very pretty kimono was making her way towards her.

"Oh good, you're awake. We thought we might have given you a concussion." said the woman.

"Um excuse me, may I ask why I'm tied to a chair?" Sakura asked, trying not to lash out at the woman.

"To make it blunt, you're in a brothel." since Sakura was still recovering, it took a while for her to register what she said.

"I'M IN A WHAT?!!?" Sakura screamed at the woman, but she seemed to be unaffected by the outburst, not even a flinch.

"Don't worry child, you'll come to like this place, all the others did." the women spoke casually.

"Oh no! There's no way in HELL I'm gonna be a fucking whore!" Sakura screamed as she tried to free herself. Again, the woman just ignored her comment,

"My name is Kanabi, but you can call me Kaa-san if you like." the woman said before untying Sakura.

**'WHO DOES SHE THINK SHE IS!'** Inner Sakura screamed. Once Sakura was untied, she pushed the woman away and bolted. Bad move. Once she ran out, she was in a room full of...horny, smelly, drunk, old, mid and young, perverted men.

'Great, JUST what I needed. Where's that stupid wolf when you need him!?' she thought as she tried to find an exit.

"Ooh!! So Kanabi did get a pretty one." one said as he took a big gulp of sake. Kanabi took Sakura's arm in a firm grip and pulled her to sit, on what looked to be a throne.

"Now...everyone, I'm pleased to present you my newest member Hana.

"What! My name's-"

"Alright everyone, the bid begins!" she said, cutting Sakura off. Sakura was now ROYALLY pissed. First of all, she was brought into a brothel, getting a new name in the process, and second, she was being betted on! Doesn't she have a say in this?! She tried speaking, but each time she tries, men look at her like she was all of the sudden gonna go scream, "I will gladly go with you!"

Inner Sakura snorted,** 'When hell freezes over I'll say that!'**

- With Sasuke -

Sakura has been gone...for a while now. Even though Sasuke hated the girl, he was still slightly worried.

**'What are you doing here? Go find her!'** Inner Sasuke said.

'Pft, I'm not her caretaker, so why should I look for her?' Sasuke asked...himself.

**'Unless you want some other worthless demons get the Jewel first, then no you don't have to look for her.'** That got his attention. No way was the Uchiha Sasuke losing the Heaven's Jewel to some lowlife demon. So..then...dun dee dee dun dee dee dun dun dun! He was off to find Sakura. All he had to do was sniff here and there, find her scent, and there she will be.

- Back to the just terrible Whore House -

Sakura was crying inside. She had just made the worst mistake ever.

_flashback_

_"I bid $2000!" _

_"$2100!!" _

_"$2500!" was pretty much what Sakura heard. First of all, she was still fuming about the fact some one hasn't came for her yet. Next, she was going to be sold to some guy she doesn't even know! _

_"Hey Kanabi, where'd this whore come from?" asked one...fairly drunk man. Sakura snapped. Whore? WHORE!?!? She couldn't take it. _

_"YOU THERE! YOU STUPID UGLY MORONIC IDIOTIC FAT DRUNK BUTT FACED COW!! I'M NOT A WHORE YA HEAR ME! YA I'M TALKING TO YOU! I'M AS PURE AS SNOW THANK YOU VERY MUCH!!!!!!!!!" she screamed at the drunk man that looked pretty terrified. Kanabi just looked a little bewildered at what just happened. Of all the girls she's brought in, none were as feisty as her. _

_"Well...now that she has personally announced that she's still pure, her price had gone up by $3000!" Kanabi announced. The men only looked more eager to buy her after what they heard._

_End flashback_

'Damn perverts.' Sakura thought, as her right brow twitched in annoyance.

'I thought every damsel in distress always had a knight in shining armour to rescue them!' Sakura thought as she sighed.

Sasuke had just arrived...at the brothel. His right eye twitched... he was officially irritated. He didn't know what to do. Obviously he couldn't get in like a normal person, he would get attacked if he went in. So...

"$6000!!" was the last amount heard before the double doors at the back of the room barged open. You could see a cart full of many delicious dishes, and the person behind it was in a chef's outfit.

"I have your food prepared gents." the chef said. But somehow, that voice seemed familiar to Sakura. She tried to look at his face, but his head was bowed down.

"But we didn'-" Kanabi started but the chef wasn't there anymore. CRAAAASSSSHHH!! And a scream were heard. Every head in the room turned to look at the now bashed down wall, and Sakura missing.

- Back at Tsunade's Place -

Sakura is now, currently safe and sound asleep like a baby in a futon thar's as fluffy as the clouds. SHE WISH! Ok, the safe and sound was partly right, cause she is away from all the perverted men, but now she's going through a couple lectures with Tsunade...it wasn't as pleasant as you would think.

"Now Sakura, do you understand me? So from now on, wherever you go, Sasuke must follow. A few places are excused though." Tsunade said in a serious tone.

"Hai!" Sakura said, afraid if she didn't agree she'd get another lecture.

(sigh) 'Why me!?!?' Sakura thought as she slowly cleaned and relaxed herself in the hot spring. She loved hot springs.

"Ah...this feels so relaxing." Sakura said. On the roof of the hot spring house, there perched Uchiha Sasuke. Observing Sakura...

**'If you don't blink soon your eyes are gonna dry out.'** his inner self said. Sasuke realized this, and his eyes were starting to water and sting.

**'Come on, she looks a tad lonely. How about we join her?'** Inner Sasuke suggested.

'Wha? Why would I do that?' Sasuke asked himself.

**'Because she's pretty.'** Inner Sasuke said.

'As if! Her forehead is huge!' Sasuke pointed out.

**'Yes, but it's what makes her cute.' **

'I guess-Hey!'

**'Hah! I knew it, you're in denial!'** Inner Sasuke cheered.

'Denial? I don't even LIKE her, how could I be in denial?' Sasuke asked ticked.

**'See? You are! Trust me, I'm you. So I would know.'**

'Fine, I'll admit I'm attracted to her somewhat, but it's only because she reminds me of Sakuya. Nothing more.' Sasuke defended himself.

**'You are in denial! DENIAL!!!!'** Inner Sasuke sang.

'Do you even know what denial is?' Sasuke asked himself irritatedly. Inner Sasuke thought about it.

**'Nope!' **Inner Sasuke said somewhat proudly. Sasuke slapped his forehead.

Sakura is finally sleeping peacefully in the room she was given, and Sasuke slept outside on a tree just so he could kick some jewel thief's butt if they tried to take it from Sakura. But what he didn't detect was...low and behold a demon rat lurking inside Sakura's room. It being a rat, could only want the shiny attractive orb strung onto a necklace on Sakura's neck.

'WEEEEE!!!! SHINY PRETTY ORBY THINGY!!!' the rat's mind went before going towards the necklace. He reached the necklace and started chewing the string of the necklace.

SAKURA'S DREAM

"Alright class, I have the results for your final exams." Iruka said. Sakura fidgeted as he held some papers in front of him.

"Haruno Sakura!" Iruka announced.

"Hai!" Sakura said as she stood from her seat.

"I am fairly disappointed in you! You should be ashamed of yourself! To think you're the top in my class! You have failed every single one of your exams!"

FAILED!

FAILED!!

FAILED!!!

END SAKURA'S DREAM

The rat has successfully got a hold of the jewel and tried to swallow it whole.

"AAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Sakura screamed at the top of her lungs. It seemed as though the scream had awoken the whole village. The scream also alerted Sasuke.

'What?! I didn't sense anything?!' Sasuke thought as he quickly ran towards Sakura's room. He slammed the door opened

"What-"

"EEEKKKKKKKKKKK!!!!!!!!!!!!! IT'S A RAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Sakura screamed quickly running behind Sasuke, using him like a shield.

'A rat?!? Wait...what's in it's-' Sasuke's eyes narrowed and widened when he realized the rat had the Heaven's Jewel in it's mouth.

"You idiot! The rat has the jewel in it's mouth!" Sasuke yelled at Sakura before trying to capture the rat. Too late. He swallowed it, and choked to death.

(twitch) (twitch)

"WHAT'S ALL THIS RACKET?!?!" yelled a very moody Tsunade. If it's one thing you should avoid doing around Tsunade is awaking her from her beauty slumber.

"There's a rat in my room!!!" Sakura cried, going over to Tsunade. Sasuke grumbled.

"What?!" Tsunade said alarmed. If it's one thing she couldn't stand...rats. She hates them. So with one arrow she magically got outta nowhere she threw it at the already DEAD rat. Ooohhh...not good.

PING!!!

A glass shattering sound echoed around the room as a bright light filled the room.

'What is this light?!' Sakura thought as she felt many things fly past her. When that was over, the room looked as if nothing ever happened, but...

'What on earth was that?!' Sasuke thought observing the room closely.

'Oh no, pleeease don't tell what I think I just did.' Tsunade thought looking worried.

"Eh...what's...that?" Sakura thought as she walked in front of Sasuke.

"What do you want?" Sasuke asked annoyed at Sakura, wondering what she was staring at. She reached up, on her tippy toes, and in the Sasuke's hair, she picked out what seemed like...a glass shard?

"Uh...Sasuke, correct me if I'm wrong, but does this shard kinda look like a piece of the Heaven's jewel?" Sakura asked, holding it up for Sasuke to see. Sasuke's mind seemed to go haywire.

"WHAT!??!?!" Sasuke screamed.

Tsunade sweatdropped. 'Ehehe...oh crap.'

"You old hag! Look what you did!!!!!!!" Sasuke screamed, his face red from anger. An anime vein popped on Tsunade's forehead.

"Urusai Uchiha!" Tsunade said angrily.

"Hmph." he said turning away from Tsunade.

"Eh?! Now what are we going to do?" Sakura asked, not sure where this situation is leading to.

(sigh) "Well there's only one thing to do..."

**To be continued...!**

Bunny: Okay!! This chappie was funky twist #1! Stay toon, for you'll never know when funky twist #2 will appear!!


	3. Tayuya

**Chapter 3- Tayuya, the Flute User**

Hello everybody!! Muha, here come's chappie #3!! Thank you readers for reviewing! It makes me feel more confident in writing this story.

Tayuya: She plays Yura of the Demon Hair, except she uses her flute instead. She doesn't have that hat thing on her, and instead she has like a thin silver tiara, she wears what she does in Naruto but minus that butt ugly purple bow. Instead it's replaced with a red sash.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

"..." -talking

'...' -thoughts

**Inner Self**

_'...' hidden messages_

**Recap:** "Uh...Sasuke, correct me if I'm wrong, but does this shard kinda look like a piece of the Heaven's jewel?" Sakura asked, holding it up for Sasuke to see. Sasuke's mind seemed to go haywire.

"WHAT!??!?!" Sasuke screamed.

Tsunade sweatdropped. 'Ehehe...oh crap.'

"You old hag! Look what you did!!!!!!!" Sasuke screamed, his face red from anger. An anime vein popped on Tsunade's forehead.

"Urusai Uchiha!" Tsunade said angrily.

"Hmph." he said turning away from Tsunade.

"Eh?! Now what are we going to do?" Sakura asked, not sure where this situation is leading to.

(sigh) "Well there's only one to do..."

x.o.x.o.x.o.x.o.x.o

"You both must work together to recover every single last shard!" Tsunade said with dead seriousness in her voice.

"WHAT?!?" both Sasuke and Sakura said together.

"You broke the jewel! Shouldn't YOU be the one finding them all?!" Sasuke yelled pointing an accusing finger at Tsunade.

"I can't do this! I still have to find a way back to my world!" Sakura said worried that she will fall behind in her school work and how worried her family must be. Tsunade had another anime vein pop.

"NO! I cannot go and find the shards myself because of my age, and I have responsibilities in this village, therefore I can't leave. And since you two don't get along very well, this little journey might get you two closer together." Tsunade said, with a little sly smile on her face.

"NO WAY!!" Sasuke/Sakura shouted, both crossing their arms and turning away from each other.

"Well...if someone else gets the shards first, then they might become the greatest demon of all time you know." Tsunade said, trying to taunt Sasuke. Sasuke's eyes narrowed.

"But...only the chosen ones can find the shards. Ones with miko powers." Tsunade said, egging Sasuke on even more.

"Fine. Hey you, we're leaving first thing tomorrow morning." Sasuke said facing Sakura with a stern look.

"My name's not 'hey you!' It's Sakura. And who said I was coming with you? I want to go HOME!" Sakura said, turning away from Sasuke. Sasuke fumed. No one dares defy an Uchiha, and she's no exception.

"You're coming whether you agree or not." Sasuke said through gritted teeth.

**'Shannaro! Who does this prick think he is?! The king of the world?!' **Inner Sakura said angrily, punching a Sasuke dummy. Sakura snapped.

"Well Mr. I am the almighty Uchiha! If you say you're so powerful, strong and all? Why would you want a weak little girl like me tagging along?! You know what!!? I don't even know WHY I'm even talking to you a guy who refuses to say my name! I'm leaving! HMPH!" Sakura shouted, purposely stomping on the Uchiha's foot.

"BAKA!"

KABOOM!!!!!!

'Ugh!! That stupid stuck up chicken head!' Sakura thought angrily marching her way to the Uchiha Forest. So...while Sakura's on her way to the well. A certain Uchiha is now under the wrath of...TSUNADE-SAMA!!

"You! Uchiha! Anta baka!! You better go get Sakura back or I'll make the rest of your life miserable!!!" Tsunade screamed at the boy, making him run in fear.

'Damn that old hag...and that stupid girl!' were Sasuke's lasts thoughts before sniffing out Sakura's scent.

So after Sasuke left, Tsunade was about to go and have a couple cups of warm sake, but...

"Tsunade-sama!" came a woman's voice.

'Ugh!! I was looking forward to my sake!" Tsunade thought and grumbled as she turned to face the woman that looked a tad panicked.

"What is it?" she asked, trying to not sound so aggravated.

"Tsunade-sama, something's wrong with my daughter! Please, could you look at her?"

"Alright, let's go." Tsunade said, now all business like.

ox.xo.ox.xo.ox.xo.

"Phew! So...let's see...this is the well I came from so, I should be able to get back using this right?" Sakura thought looking down the well.

'Eeep! I-It's so far...down!' Sakura thought before turning around. Sakura's heart rate increased at least a tenfold.

'I-I can't! What if it doesn't take me back home?!' Sakura thought of the possibilities, she could risk breaking her arms and legs and get home, or not going down the well at all.

"Ugh!! They're both bad!" Sakura yelled, punching the ground. Sakura strained her ears. She could hear a faint flute melody being playing.

'Where's it coming from?' Sakura thought before looking around. The sound was coming closer, and Sakura was trying hard to find the source.

_'Hit her...hit her...hit her!'_

(gasp!) "What?" Sakura said quietly, looking around frantically, wondering where the voice had come from.

"You can hear my commands?" a voice spoke to her. Sakura's eyes widened as she looked up. There, floating above her was a girl holding a wooden flute in one hand, her other hand on her hip.

"That is a surprise." the girl said before observing Sakura.

"Hm, your looks aren't bad, I think I'll add you to my collection." she said before rising higher. She started playing her flute, but Sakura can also read the messages that hid in them.

_'My puppet...seize her!'_

Sakura had just barely dodged a swing from what looked like hammer.

'Wha?! Tha-t's a woman from the village!' Sakura thought as she dodged another, but she started falling backwards.

"My my, where are my manners? I forgot to tell, just before I take over your mind, my name's Tayuya. Just to let you know." Tayuya said before playing her flute again.

Ping

Ping

'Oh no! The shard!' Sakura thought before ducking from another swing.

"You have the Heaven's jewel?!" Tayuya asked, fairly surprised now.

"Nah uh, I don't think so!" she played her flute in a higher pitch and the shard flew up to Tayuya's face.

"Aw, what did you do to the poor jewel?" Tayuya asked, mocking a child's voice.

"No-othing!" Sakura said trying to think of a way to get the shard back.

"Oh well, one shard's good enough." Again, the flute was played, and the dummy swung her hammer towards Sakura's head.

"Ahh!"

(swoosh)

"Hey! Where'd you go?!" Tayuya said, shocked that Sakura just disappeared.

- With Sasuke -

While he was sniffing out Sakura's scent, he also picked up the scent of blood.

'Wait, this smells like...' Sasuke thought before heading back to the village, wondering what happened there. Soon enough, he arrived, but something was...different.

"Hey, Tsunade-old hag, where are you?!" Sasuke called.

'Something's not right-' his thoughts were cut short, turning around just in time, just to block a swing from an axe that's about to hit his head.

"What the-" Sasuke looked at the girl that tried to severe his head.

"Sasuke! Don't hurt her! It's not her! Her mind is being controlled!" came Tsunade's voice. She was in pain, he knew that.

"What the heck's going on Tsunade?!" Sasuke demanded as the girl took another swing at him.

"Someone's controlling her! It's most likely a demon, so go find it, but you must go with Sakura, this demon uses sound waves with commands hidden in it, and only Sakura will be able to hear them." Tsunade explained, falling to the ground. Sasuke jumped quickly to her side, catching her just in time.

"What's so special about this demon? All I have to do is slice it in two!" Sasuke said, helping Tsunade up.

"You'll be dead before you know it. Not everyone can hear the flute, I bet you don't hear the flute playing right now do you?" Tsunade said looking at Sasuke.

"There is no flute playing!" Sasuke yelled, carrying Tsunade to a safer place.

"By the way, why are you all chopped up?" Sasuke asked, raising a brow at Tsunade's gashes.

"They were from the village women." Tsunade stated, her breath now shallow.

"Hey don't you die on me!" Sasuke said, quickly putting Tsunade down, letting her lean against a tree.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to die. I still have many years to live, so I won't die yet." Tsunade said before starting to heal herself.

"While I'm healing, I can't be disturbed, so you must go find Sakura and defeat this demon got it!?" Tsunade said sternly.

"Yah yah got it." Sasuke said before disappearing. 'You better!' Tsunade thought before concentrating on a pretty deep wound.

"Stupid girl, you better not become one of those puppets too!" Sasuke said, his irratation level rising, but he soon arrived at the well, where her scent ends.

"She went down there?" But he gave it no more thought and jumped down.

.x. Sakura's Time .x.

"Grandpa Sarutobi!! I swear! Some snake thing grabbed Sakura!" Inari said while looking down the well.

"Inari there's not much I can do, but pray that Sakura-chan is safe." Sarutobi said with a sad voice.

"Grandpa!! What if-"

"Grandpa Sarutobi?! Inari?!?! Is it really you?!?!" Sakura shouted. Sakura had just found herself at the bottom of the well, but she was glad when she heard familiar voices.

"ONEE-CHAN!!!" Inari shouted before running to get a ladder.

"Sakura-chan! You made us all worried!" Sarutobi exclaimed, relieved that his granddaughter was back home. When Sakura climbed out of the well, she quickly ran outside the shed, making sure it wasn't a dream.

'I'm-I'm home!' Sakura thought before tackling her grandpa and brother into a big bear hug.

"I missed you guys sooooo much!" Sakura cried, tears running down her face.

OoOoOoOoOoO

"Ahhh...there's nothing like a nice warm bubble bath!" Sakura said cheerfully, closing her eyes. Sakura loved bubble baths, especially with her rubber duckie Sir Cookiesmuggler. So after her refreshing bath, she went into her room and lied down on her bed, to think over the events that went on for the past 2 days.

'Everything seemed so...real back then. The jewel shattering and all, and Lord Manda. Ugh!! It's all so real. And what will Sasuke do when if he finds out the jewel shard I had was stolen?!' Sakura thought as she imagined a red-faced Sasuke spazzing on her.

'Wait a minute, he's not real!' Sakura thought before sitting up.

"Alright Haruno! These past days, those things NEVER happened, it was all your imagination!" Sakura declared before going downstairs for dinner.

o.o// DINNER TIME //o.o

"Hehe, it's good to eat mom's cooking again!" Sakura said happily, taking a bite out of her oden.

SLAM!

Everyone stopped eating and turned towards the door. They couldn't believe their eyes. There standing in the door way was boy with wolf ears wearing a scowl on his face.

"Finally I found you!" Sasuke said before pulling Sakura up by her arm.

"H-hey! What are you doing?!" Sakura yelled, trying to free her arm from his strong grip.

"How'd you get here anyway?!" Sakura's grandpa asked, shocked.

"The well, where else?" Sasuke said, getting annoyed now.

"But I sealed it up with my ancestor's spiritual seals!!" Sarutobi exclaimed.

"Sorry, but they prove to be uneffective." Sasuke stated before walking away with Sakura.

"Hey you! You get back here this instant!" Sakura's mom shouted walking briskly over to Sasuke. Shizune glared at Sasuke. Somehow, Sasuke feels as though he should be cowering in fear, but his pride got the better of him.

"What do you want lady?" Sasuke asked pissed at the amount of precious time he's wasted here. Shizune didn't say anything, but just grabbed Sasuke's ears.

"Aww! They're so soft!" Shizune said before letting them go.

'Why you!' Sasuke thought, his anger rising.

"Ok, now that's out of my system, may I ask why are you dragging my daughter away from her home?" Shizune asked her voice rising a bit. While Sasuke and Shizune were bickering, Sakura noticed a faint flute noise.

_'Get him...get him!' _

(gasp) "Uchiha Sasuke! You let her follow you!!" Sakura yelled at the unsuspecting Uchiha.

"What?!" Sasuke asked, confused at Sakura's talking about.

"Ugh! Mom, Grandpa Sarutobi, Inari I'll be back soon, and don't follow us!" Sakura yelled as she dragged Sasuke to the well.

"Wait Sakura! Where are you going?!" Shizune called after her daughter.

When Sakura opened the door to the well, a knife flew at her, almost slicing her face.

"Aho! You brought that along with you?!" Sakura yelled at Sasuke.

"How was I suppose to know?!" Sasuke yelled back.

"Whatever, now's not the time to argue, it's probably after one of us so we have to lose this thing first." Sakura said directing her head to the knife that's now floating in mid air.

"How are we going to do that?" Sasuke asked, preparing himself in case it strikes again.

"You can't hear it? The flute! It's still playing!" Sakura asked stunned that only she can hear it.

"No I can't. Only you and that hag can hear it." Sasuke said, getting annoyed.

'BINGO!' Sakura thought.

"Sasuke! Keep that knife busy, I need to go get something!" Sakura called over her shoulder, running back to her house.

"Hurry up!" Sasuke yelled back as the knife tried to follow Sakura.

'Let's see who's the better musician!' Sakura thought, a small smirk tugging at her lips.

**'CHA!!'** Inner Sakura cheered. From her closet, she grabbed her own flute and ran out again.

"Alright, here goes everything!" Sakura said before positioning her flute. (Bunny: Ok, think of the tune Yankee Doodle playing ok?) As the knife was about to stab Sasuke in the back, it froze in mid air, confused because of the different sound waves.

'Cha! So it is the sound waves...right. Wait, what?!' Sakura thought when she realized that the sound waves were so concentrated it created strings. She stopped playing.

"Sasuke cut the sound wave string!" she told him.

"What the hell are you talking about?!" he asked as the knife started charging at him again.

'Shit! He can't see it either!' Sakura thought, but when there's hope, there's a way. So she decided to use the knife to their advantage. (Yankee doodle is played again) The knife is once again frozen in mid air.

'Good.' Sakura thought, and started walking towards the knife.

'What's she doing?' Sasuke thought watching Sakura's every move. Once Sakura is within arms length, she stopped playing and quickly grabbed the knife. Well, since it's controlled by Tayuya, it obviously went wild, trying to get out of Sakura's grasp.

"Woah!" Sakura exclaimed as she tried to hold it back.

"Sasuke! Cut THIS string!" she yelled, holding onto the string. Now Sasuke could see it. He quickly ran and with one swipe it was cut.

"Phew." Sakura sighed in relief, and dropped the knife.

'Great, Tayuya will obviously send some more of her puppets after us. We have to...'

"Come on, let's go." Sasuke said, entering the shed to the well.

"Sasuke...there's something I have to tell you." Sakura said, suddenly feeling very nervous.

"I already know. You lost the jewel shard." Sasuke said, getting ready to jump in.

"How did you-"

"I just do. Now no more questions, we have to go." Sasuke said, seriousness showing in his eyes.

"Hai." Sakura walked towards the well.

(gulp) 'Ahh! I can't jump!' Sakura thought looking down the well.

"Don't worry, you won't die. I promise." Sasuke said, noticing the fear in Sakura's eyes.

"If you fall, I'll make sure I'll catch you." he stated, turning his head away to hide the blush on his face. 'Wow...he's so sweet when he wants to be.' Sakura thought before grabbing Sasuke's arm.

"Ready?" he asked looking at the pink haired female. Sakura just nodded. With that, down they jumped!

------------------DUN DUN DUN!! Back with Tayuya!---------------

"Aww...they shook me away. But no worries, we'll get them for sure this time!" Tayuya whispered to her flute while laughing maniacally. (Bunny: Psychopathic much?)

"See? You didn't break anything." Sasuke said to Sakura as she looked around her. They're still at the bottom of the well, but in Feudal Japan now. Sasuke held Sakura and they both jumped out of the well.

"Let's go, I can sense her." Sasuke said already running. "Jutto matte yo!" Sakura called not wanting to be left behind.

A while later...

"You're too slow!" Sasuke yelled while jumping from tree to tree with Sakura on his back.

"It's not my fault I'm born in a place where people actually WALK and leap from tree to tree like Tarzan!" Sakura yelled at Sasuke, huffing a bit. While looking for Tayuya, it looks like Tayuya found them first.

"Ahhh!! Sasuke turn left! Left!" Sakura shouted as many strings came at them. Sasuke obeyed, and on the tree branch of where they would've been, exploded.

"So, you finally decided to come my little wolf?" Tayuya asked smirking.

"Yah! Come to get rid of you!" Sasuke retorted setting Sakura down then jumping up to try and slash her, only to get binded by her sound waves.

"You'll make a fine puppet indeed." Tayuya said as she observed the struggling Sasuke.

'As if I would let you!' Sakura thought as she took out her own flute, getting ready to counter Tayuya's. **'She's going down!!' **Inner Sakura yelled with fire in her eyes.

"But first, I can't have any interferences!" Tayuya said turning around to face Sakura.

"Run! You don't stand a chance!" Sasuke yelled at Sakura.

"You just...uh hang and watch!" Sakura said, since she couldn't say sit and watch. Tayuya played at a quick pace, summoning a couple of her puppets.

_'Attack! Attack!'_

"Here goes." Sakura decided to see if she can redirect the puppets, but she has this nagging feeling she wouldn't be able to. (Sakura starts playing the piece Aria.) Matching Tayuya's pace, the puppet's movements were slowed down considerably because of the different sound waves.

'Damn her!' Tayuya thought before playing a different tune. No matter! Our Sakura will just do that same! Hehe, talk about copy catting. Thanks to Sakura, Sasuke had enough time to cut the binds and do a sneak attack.

PUNCH!

Ooh...so close, yet so far! Tayuya noticed him and gave him a good punch in the stomach.

"Is that all you got? Hanyou!?" Tayuya taunted, floating up higher. Sasuke's sharingan turned on. Oh...hanyou? That's a taboo word for Sasuke, so unless you wanna see daylight again, I suggest you don't say that word around our dear Sasuke-kun.

"You're a dead musician!" Sasuke said enraged and rocketed off towards Tayuya.

"Go Sasuke!" Sakura cheered.

"Hm, ho hum... she's got to have a weak point." Sakura said to herself, observing the fight that was taking place.

'She sure is careful. She makes sure her flute is always out-'

"Sasuke! Get her flute! Her flute!" Sakura called up to him.

'Flute huh?' Sasuke thought before trying to slice the flute.

Tayuya smirked. "Oh? So you figured it out huh? Well, that doesn't matter, a mere human and hanyou can't even HOPE to defeat me! MUAHAHAHAHA!!!" Tayuya taunted, laughing like a maniac as well.

"We'll see about that!" Sasuke yelled trying to hit Tayuya again.

BAM ...PUNCH!!!...KAPOW!!!...DOUBLE KAPOW!!...THE INDIAN POW WOW!!! (Bunny: Lol, sorry, just had to add it in there. And I'll apologize if I offended anyone.)

'Ugh!! I'm being useless again!' Sakura screamed in her head.

SWING!

DODGE!

"YIKES!" 'Uh..no time to think right now!' Sakura was now currently being chased by like, four women armed with axes!!

**'OMG!!! We're going to get chopped up!!!!!'** Inner Sakura screamed running in circles.

'Not if I can help it!' Sakura thought with a determined look. With determination, she played a soothing melody, hopefully it will counter the fast tempo-ed one Tayuya was playing. Thankfully, it worked and now the puppets are under Sakura's control!

**'SHANNARO!! FEEL OUR WRATH NOW!!'** Inner Sakura shouted.

"What!?" Tayuya said shocked, wondering how Sakura had taken charge now. Ooh, now that hurt her ego.

"You! You're just an insignificant human! How can you overpower me?!" Tayuya said before flying towards Sakura. Sasuke wasted no time in going after Tayuya.

"Hey! Never turn your back on an opponent!" he said before knocking the flute out of Tayuya's hand.

"NO!!" Tayuya's eyes widened in shock as Sakura caught it.

"Give it to me!!" she shrieked, anger evident on her face. In one quick move, Sakura snapped the flute clean in half.

"No...!!" Tayuya, like the flute, cracked down the middle and shattered like glass.

"What just happened?" Sakura asked quietly.

"Tayuya's true form is a flute. She was probably used by a lot of demons, and has taken some of their power." Sasuke explained.

"Oh." Sakura said softly.

"Come on, let's head back." Sasuke said, but before he could move another inch, he fell forward, landing flat on his face.

"Sasuke!"

"You idiot! You should've said something about this wound!" Sakura yelled before helping Sasuke up.

"Hn." Sakura just glared at him.

"Just help me get back to the village."

"Oh? Is THE Uchiha Sasuke asking little old me for help?" Sakura teased.

"Hn."

"I'll take that as a yes then." Sakura said before walking with Sasuke's arm around her shoulder for support.

"A-Arigato...Sakura." Sasuke said quietly, but Sakura still caught it.

"No problem Sasuke!" patting him on the back.

"ACK!! The wound!" Sasuke yelled, wincing in pain.

"Oopsie! Gomen gomen, I forgot!" Sakura said, somewhat sheepishly. 'Well, at least he learned to use my name!!' Sakura thought, her spirits rising.

**To be continued...**

Bunny: Well that was chappie 3!!! Hope you guys liked it. I couldn't change much of it, but I tried. (hehe) Neway, please stay tune for chappie 4!! I can't wait to start writing it!! New character is introduced!! (Hint hint: He's one cute bishie!!)


	4. Uchiha Itachi

**Chapter 4- The Aristocratic Assasin, Uchiha Itachi**

Hey peoples!! If you guessed that Itachi will be introduced in this chappie then you are correcto!!! MUHAHA!! Also, I told you to look out for funky twist #2 didn't I?!? Well here it comes!!

Uchiha Itachi: He is the older brother of Uchiha Sasuke. He looks almost the same, just imagine him without those fatass lines on his face. He does not have elf looking ears, cause I say so. His hair is still the same, he's about 6"7 (Bunny: Quite the giant there.) Neway, he is approximately 19 years old in human years, but what he is in demon years is beyond me. He wears his anbu outfit cause I just despise his Akatsuki cloak. (Bunny: It hides his hot body! Lol) He may be OOC in some parts.

Hoshigaki Kisame: He plays Jaken. Since Jaken is tiny, imagine Kisame in chibi form kk? Yes, he still has his looks, and he can keep his Akatsuki cloak minus the clouds. (Bunny: My imagination doesn't go as far as imagining what's under his cloak lol.) His Samehada (the sword he carries around for those who don't know the name) will replace the staff Jaken carries around. Hm...I actually don't really know how old Kisame should be, but let's say...100 years!! Also, since he's suppose to be short, and puny, and ugly, I'll declare him to be the height of 3 nothing! (Bunny: I feel evil) Oh ya, just to warn you, he's going to be SUPER DUPER OOC!!!!!!

Gamakichi: He plays as Myouga. (Bunny: I can't think of anything else lol.) For those who don't remember or know him, he's the tiny orange frog Naruto summons. His looks are exactly the same.

Uchiha Mikoto: She plays Izayoi, in other words she's Sasuke's mother, but she's not Itachi's mother. She looks the same except she wears a very pretty kimono, similar to the one Inuyasha's mom does.

Uchiha Fugaku: He plays Inu no Taisho. He's Itachi and Sasuke's dad. But he doesn't really appear in this story at all. He's just mentioned, well he might appear in some flashbacks? Not sure. He's not really that important. Lol.

"..." -talking

'...'-thoughts

_flashback_

**Inner Self**

**Recap:** "ACK!! The wound!" Sasuke yelled, wincing in pain.

"Oopsie! Gomen gomen, I forgot!" Sakura said, somewhat sheepishly. 'Well, at least he learned to use my name!!' Sakura thought, her spirits rising.

xo.ox.xo.ox.xo

In a misty area, you see the outlines of two figures. One...fairly tall figure walking with beautiful elegance with his silky raven hair tied into- I'm drabbling now aren't I? Anyway, he's walking with a creature that's about 3 feet tall, with nothing significant about him. They keep on walking until they reach, what looked like a...grave stone? The tiny 'thing' held up what looked like a mummified sword.

All of the sudden, the sword grew a pair of bright yellow eyes the size of tennis balls, and a mouth.

"WRONG GRAVE!!!" it shouted before screaming other profanities I don't even want to talk about.

"Itachi-sama! It seems like this is not your father's grave!" the creature squeaked. (Bunny: IT SPEAKS! Lol.)

"Hn." and with a SWOOSH of his cloak, the two disappeared from sight.

In a place not too far away... an old dude that rents boats seems to be...snoring fairly loudly. Kisame, which we now know as the tiny creature decided it was a good idea to stick his middle finger up his nose.

"WEEEE!! BOOGIIEESSS!!!" he said rather...loudly.

SHMACK!

Now, all we see is a swirly eyed Kisame on the ground and Itachi walking towards one of the many boats the old man owned.

'Idiot.'

"WAIT FOR ME ITACHI-SAMA!!!" Kisame cried while rubbing the lump that was forming on his forehead. Deep in the shadows, a figure hopped away after seeing all that went on.

LA DEE DA!! In Konoha Village

Sakura was known for her pretty good nursing skills. Since Sasuke was injured, she couldn't leave his wound unattended, so...now used to 'well travel', she went back to her time to get a medical kit. Plus, this is also good practice! She someday wants to become a doctor you know.

"Sasuke-kun?! Where are you?" Sakura called, wondering where he could be. Overnight, she had learned that by adding a suffix to the end of Sasuke's name, it irks him to no end. She smiled as she found him resting in a tree.

"Come here Sasuke! Let me see your wounds!" she asked while opening her medical kit.

"I don't need your medical care, I'm perfectly fine." he told her coldly.

(sigh) 'Back to your old iceberg self huh?' she thought.

"Sasuke-kun!!" Sakura squealed in a very high pitch. Yup, that sure did it. Sasuke fell out of the tree...ungracefully!

CRASH!

(grumble grumble) Now, Sakura was sitting on top of Sasuke with a cotton ball soaked with alcohol in one hand trying to take off Sasuke's shirt.

"Sasuke let me look at that wound of yours! It could get infected!" Sakura said sternly.

"Get off of me!! I'm perfectly healed!" Sasuke yelled.

"Hey you two! Go get a room!" Tsunade said jokingly as she took a gulp out of her sake bottle. Both Sasuke's and Sakura's faces turned red as she got off of him.

"Tsunade-sama!" Sakura cried, slightly angry at the joke she made.

"I know I know." Tsunade said laughing a bit. Sasuke just hmph-ed and stomped away.

(sigh) 'Kids these days.' Tsunade thought before something orange caught her attention. Soon, an orange frog hopped out of the grass.

"Yo!" it greeted.

"YAHHH!!!!! IT'S AN ORANGE FROG THAT TALKS!!!" Sakura screamed before hiding behind Tsunade. Oh ya, did I forget to mention the fact that Sakura doesn't like frogs?

_flashback_

_"Sakura! Come on! It's fun!!" yelled some girls around 8 or 9 all wearing their bathing suits. _

_"No way! I'm not coming in!' a young Sakura shouted in protest as she hid behind a bush. _

_"Please?! What are you afraid of? There nothing in here we swear!" one girl told her. _

_"Wait, come here guys!" one girl with brown hair tied in a pony said. She whispered something to the other girls in the pond. They all giggled a bit and split up. _

_'Oh no, I don't like the looks of this!' Sakura thought. _

_"Oh Sakura..." one girl said coming towards her. In a blink of an eye, she was lifted up and tossed into the pond. _

_"AHHHHHH!!!!-" _

_SPLASH!!!_

_"Ribbit ribbit!" _

_'Wha?!' Sakura thought before something landed in her lap. There, on her lap was a big fat brown frog. _

_"AAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!"_

_End Flashback_

Sakura had just remembered that memory. It was one of the worst times of her life.

"Sakura!"

"Huh?" Sakura looked at Tsunade, who gave her a funny look.

"Sakura I'm starting to wonder if you're the one that's ok or not. You're spacing out on me!" Tsunade said, touching Sakura's forehead.

"N-no Tsunade-sama, I'm fine!" Sakura said, all the while smiling sheepishly.

"If you say so. Anyway, let me introduce you to Gamakichi." Tsunade said before directing her attention to the small orange frog on the road.

'What on earth happened while I zoned out?!' Sakura thought as she forced a smile on her face.

"K-konnichiw-wa Gamakichi-san!" Sakura greeted.

"What brought you here?" Sasuke asked as he appeared beside Sakura.

"Oh Sasuke-sama!! I've finally found!! I'm so happy!!" Gamakichi said with anime tears running down his face. Sasuke's brow twitched.

"Just answer me!" he growled.

"Oh yah, well I came here to report to you that someone's looking for a grave!!" he stated happily. Sasuke promptly fell over anime style. Standing up quickly, he yelled at the frog.

"What does that have to do with me?!?!" he asked, now pissed.

"Ehehe...it does!! But I can't exactly remember why." Gamakichi rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. There on Sasuke's head perched a large pulsing vein.

"Eh...Calm down now Sasuke." Sakura said, feeling a deathly aura emitting from Sasuke.

- - - Tea Time!!! - - -

"So Gamakichi, you're saying that what you overheard was someone's trying to find a grave that may be connected to Sasuke?" Tsunade said, summarizing all that she's learned from Gamakichi.

"Yah, at least that's what I remembered." Gamakichi said.

'But Sasuke doesn't seem too keen about doing something about it.' Sakura thought, looking over at Sasuke who was currently lying on his side, his back turned away from everyone.

"Who's grave do you think it is?" Sakura asked suddenly.

"Hmm..." Gamakichi put his hand under his chin and looked thoughtful for a while.

"Well, the only one I know would be Sasuke's father Uchiha Fugaku." he said.

"I've heard of him. He's known as the most powerful demon of his time." Tsunade said, and kinda drabbled on about it.

"What about Mrs.Uchiha?" Sakura asked out of the blue.

"Ooh!! Mikoto! Yes I remember HER very well! She was the prettiest woman I've ever seen!! Plus-"

POW!!

Sasuke had just punched Gamakichi squat flat.

"Sasuke!" Sakura called after him as he went outside.

'Does he hate his mother or something?' Sakura thought before going outside.

"Sasuke, what you just did wasn't very nice." Sakura scolded, trying to get a response from the Uchiha.

"Hn."

Sakura sweatdropped. 'Ok, that didn't work.' Suddenly, a powerful wind blew, so Sakura had to hold her skirt down.

"Get down!" Sasuke said as he pushed Sakura and himself to the ground.

(The song Hips Don't Lie plays)

Now all of a sudden, a stage just magically appears and you see Kisame singing AND dancing to it. Let's just say he was acting as Shakira, or whoever the lead singer was lol.

'WTF?!?!' was what went on in Sasuke and Sakura's head.

"ZOMG!! It's a freaky sharkie thingy from Finding Nemo!!!" Sakura screamed.

'The fuck is that?!' Sasuke thought looking back and forth between Sakura's face that has horror written all over it, and a dancing shark thing. Sasuke's eye twitched...this was giving him one heck of a headache.

"SHUT UP BITCH!!!" someone yelled and...

SMMMMMAAAACCCCKKKKK!!!!!!! It echoed throughout the village, all the villagers wondered whether it was a gunshot or something.

"ITAI!!!"

The stage now...magically combusted and out of the dust you see...BOM BOM BOM!! Darth Vader!!! Lol, no. The great Itachi-sama!!!

Sasuke snarled. "What the hell are you doing here?!" he asked angrily, his sharingan activated.

"I see you've remembered me...foolish little brother." Itachi said, smoothly.

'Holy! Sasuke has a brother?' Sakura thought while looking from Sasuke to Itachi.

"I see you've found yourself a...human companion." Itachi stated, staring at Sakura. Sakura shivered. That stare did NOT feel right...it's like he's gonna eat her alive or something.

"Oh, I'm not going to eat you alive yet...human." Itachi said, smiling devilishly. Sakura's eyes widened.

"What?!" she managed to squeak.

"What are you doing here Itachi?!" Sasuke asked again, getting ready to attack. Itachi sure goes through many mood swings, from acting devilish to deathly serious.

"I'm looking for our father's grave." he stated, his sharingan eyes glowing dangerously.

"If you're wondering if I know the location or not, I don't." Sasuke stated bluntly, still not changing his stance.

Itachi just smirked. "Are you sure about that? The clue that was left was this: Where one can see, but cannot be seen. The place where it's own keeper cannot look upon." Itachi recited.

"I was never good with riddles when I was little, so I won't be good now. Even if I did figure it out, I wouldn't tell you!" Sasuke sneered.

(dramatic sigh) "Oh, then you leave with no choice." Itachi and snapped his fingers.

POOF!!!

A bubble appeared floating in mid-air. There inside was a woman that looked to be in her mid-thirties.

"Okaa-san?!" Sasuke asked, wondering if it was really his mother.

'Okaa-san?! That's Sasuke's mother?!' Sakura thought looking at the woman. She looks to be in pain, like she was...dying.

"What are you trying to pull Itachi! You think a mere fake is going to work?!" Sasuke shouted at Itachi.

KISAME TIME!!

In a sing-song tone, Kisame explains:

"Ooh laa laa!! Our famous dear love-ely Itachi-ssamaa!!! He is far more superior...awesome..!...Buff!!...Cute!!...Most of all!! He's the magical prince of darkness with powers unimaginable!!!"

BONK

"Now that is just...bluffing." Sakura said, her brow twitching.

"You!! You pathetic human!! How dareee you interupt Kisame-chan time!!" screamed the mutated shark thing. Now that's just adding more reasons for why Sakura should beat the shit out of him.

**'SHAAAANNNARO!!! Die you pathetic...THING!!'** Inner Sakura shouted, cracking her knuckles. Sakura's bangs shadowed her eyes, hiding them from view.

(evil chuckles)

(knuckles being cracked)

(Inner Sakura unleashed)

"SHANNARO!!! HOW DARE YOU CALL ME PATHETIC YOU UGLY FAT TINY PUNY STUPID IDIOTIC MORONIC DICKLESS HAIRLESS FASHIONLESS LITTLE RUNT!!!" Sakura shouted while pounding her fists on poor Kisame-chan.

Now...on the sidelines!! We have a very amused...yes AMUSED Itachi enjoying the little show...and a just scared shitless, and out of his mind Sasuke.

(shivers) 'She's one hell of a scary woman when you push the wrong buttons.' Sasuke thought as he watches Kisame sailing through the air...almost every inch of skin is a colour of the rainbow. Sakura dusted imaginary dust off her hands.

"Woo! That felt goood." she said, with a glint of malice in her eyes.

"My my...for a such a weakling, you sure put up a good show." Itachi said as he slowly walked towards Sakura.

Sakura fumed. 'WEAKING?! I'LL SHOW YOU!!' Sakura was about to give Itachi a piece of her mind when Sasuke jumped in between her and Itachi.

"Sakura back off! He's way stronger than you!" Sasuke said, keeping Sakura back.

"Alright. Enough of fooling around." Itachi said, as he stopped walking.

"Tell me where father's grave is and I'll spare your mother." Itachi said, directing their attention to the suffering woman in the bubble.

"I'm not a 5 year old kid Itachi, my mother's dead!" Sasuke said bitterly.

(gasp) 'That's why he didn't want to talk about it...but then-' Sakura's thoughts were cut short.

Itachi just smirked. "Oh trust me, this woman that you call mother is very much alive." Sasuke grit his teeth.

"Bringing back the dead is as easily as counting 1 2 3 for me." (Bunny: Ahaha! That rhymed!)

"If you want your mother back, tell me where father's grave is." Itachi said in a cold voice...'DA FUCK?! WHERE IS HE?!!?' MUAHAHA, Itachi was talking to thin air. Lol.

Sasuke wasn't even paying attention to Itachi's stupid 'where's father's grave?' question. All that was on his mind was saving his mother from being trapped in a stupid bubble.

SLASSH!! Annndd the bubble was broken.

Thankfully, his mother was still ok. Though her skin was cold to touch, unlike her usual warm touch from when he was a child.

'Okaa-san...' he thought as he leapt away from a strike that Itachi shot at him.

Itachi's eyes narrowed. "Pay attention when I'm talking to you." he said in a deathly voice.

"Like hell I will!" Sasuke yelled, putting his mother down. Sakura went over to help Sasuke.

"Take okaa-san and get away from here." Sasuke ordered, facing Itachi now. Sakura just nodded (even though he wouldn't see it) and help Mikoto up. Ooh...things were gonna get ugly. She can sense it.

"Ready Itachi!! I'm gonna kick your ass this time round!!" Sasuke shouted with confidence.

Itachi chuckled darkly. "Don't be so sure...foolish otouto."

FLASH BAM AND ANOTHER KABOOM KA BAM BAM!!

A FLIP PA DEE DOO AND ANOTHER DOO BA DEE DIDDLE DUM!!

Sakura found it quite hard to leave...there in front of her was two brothers BREAK DANCING?!?!

'AHHHH!!!! What the heck is this world coming to?!?!' she thought.

**To be continued...**

Bunny: ZOMFG!!! Muahahaha...oh god. If this chapter sounded a bit...not me-ish. Blame it on the sweets!! Lol. I was just so hyper when I was writing this. Well...Itachi was a bit...wait cancel that...TOO OOC, lol. In the next and future chappies, I'll try to make him more in-character. I hope you guys enjoyed this chappie. Also, stay tune for funky twist #3!!!


	5. Inferno

**Chapter 5- Inferno, the Legendary Flame Sword**

Hey all!! Yes...title is kinda lame, but I couldn't think of anything else. (hehe) This chappie will pretty much follow the original Inuyasha chappie cause I'm not quite sure how to change it, and sorry if it took so long to update!

"..." -talking

'...' -thoughts

_flashback_

**Inner Self**

**Recap:** Sakura found it quite hard to leave...there in front of her was two brothers BREAK DANCING?!?!

'AHHHH!!!! What the heck is this world coming to?!?!' she thought.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Muhahaha. Yes, THE Uchiha brothers were having a break dance competition. But things are only gonna get better after this dance.

'Ahh!! What the heck!?! Aniki is getting better!' Sasuke thought before throwing some other weird moves.

'Hn. Not bad otouto.' Itachi thought before...yah doing the same thing Sasuke did.

"Uh...Mrs.Uchiha, did you by any chance teach them break dancing?" Sakura asked Mikoto. Mikoto chuckled lightly.

"Nope. Err...they picked it up from Fugaku." she answered with a weak smile.

**'AHHH!!! The heck?!!? Great demons break dance?!?!' **Inner Sakura screamed pulling at the roots of her hair. Sakura just sweatdropped. Oohh...GOOD TIMING AS WELL! Tsunade and Gamakichi decided to show up at this moment! Oh, ooo la la! Who's that over there? Why it's just little Kisame-chan!! Yeah...Kisame is a little wobbly considering he was still beat up by Sakura.

Tsunade snorted. "What the heck are those two doing?!" Gamakichi just shrugged and continued watching the performance.

"Time to get serious foolish otouto!" Itachi said before swinging his foot trying to hit Sasuke's head.

"Heh, I thought you would never say so!" Sasuke answered haughtily as he dodged Itachi's foot and jumped back to give him a little more distance between him and Itachi.

"NOOOOOOOO!! I MISSED ITACHI-SAMA'S MARVELOUS PERFORMANCE!!! AGAIN?!!?!?!?!?!!" Kisame screamed and cried dramatically.

"Shut up drama queen! We're trying to watch this ya know!" Gamakichi shouted.

"Gomen." Kisame squeaked and went to his corner with a gloomy aura him. 'He is soooo not cool.' Sakura thought. The fight went on for another couple minutes, each brother throwing out all the moves they know. From blowing fireballs to multiple fireballs, each trying to catch the other on fire. But to no avail! Just as Sasuke was about to be hit by a HUMUNGOUS fireball, Mikoto jumped inbetween them and a bright light surrounded them.

'IDIOT!! I WAS SUPPOSE TO WATCH HER!!' Sakura's mind seemed to scream, and in a flash, she fell unconscious.

The Other Side

'Ugh...why do my eye lids feel so heavy?' Sakura thought.

"What is this place?" Sasuke asked, now fully conscious. He looked around at his surroundings, and overall it looked like a very pretty flower garden.

"Sasuke-kun? Are you awake?" Mikoto asked.

"Okaa-san?" Sasuke asked shocked.

"Hai Sasuke-kun. It's okaa-san." Mikoto confirmed. Sasuke was so happy. He thought his heart was about to explode.

"Sasuke-kun, I can only stay a while longer. I must go back to the otherside." Sasuke looked sad.

"Do you have to?" he pleaded. He didn't want her to go. "I'm so sorry Sasuke. You must be lonely." Mikoto said while gently patting Sasuke's head.

Now, Sakura finally decided to wake up. "Ugh...my body! It feels so heavy." Sakura groaned trying to move.

'Wait a sec, I can't move!' Sakura thought frantically. Overall, this place was beautiful...but something doesn't feel right.

'Why does this place feel so...creepy?' Sakura thought.

_flashback_

_"Sakura, some demons use a type of art called genjutsu. Genjutsu is an illusionary technique. It puts it's victim into a kind of illusion and make it seem real." Tsunade explained. Sakura was currently in a lesson with Tsunade, discussing about demons and how they'll approach their foes. So apparently demons that are weaker than average will most likely use genjutsu. "But becareful, that's just most. It doesn't mean stronger demons won't use genjutsu." Tsunade warned. _

_"Hai."_

_End Flashback_

It's all coming to her now. This so called 'mother' really isn't Sasuke's mother.

'Why that no good Itachi!' Sakura thought angrily before concentrating on the spiritual energy inside of her to dispel this illusion.

'Ugh!! What's wrong with me! I can't channel my energy!' Sakura thought angrily. That's when she noticed the chains that are binding her.

'CHAINS?!?!' Sakura thought frantically. While Sakura was struggling with her chain problem, Sasuke was having a little 'mother' son moment.

"Sasuke-kun, please tell mother where your father's grave is." Mikoto asked giving Sasuke a pleading look.

"I really don't know okaa-san." Sasuke answered, his eyes all cloudy.

"Please think harder! Look into your inner soul!" Mikoto urged now pulling Sasuke into an embrace. Sasuke closed his eyes. Thinking hard.

**'SHANNARO!! STUPID CHAINS!!!' **Inner Sakura screamed. Sakura couldn't let the demon eat Sasuke's mind up.

"AHH!! LET ME GO!!!" Sakura screamed, and with her monstrous strength, she broke the chains.

'Alright! Now let's get movin'!" Sakura thought as she once again gathered her spiritual energy.

'Alright! There's no way in hell I'm gonna let that mother-wannabe toy with Sasuke's mind!' Sakura thought at she dispelled the illusion. Once the illusion was dispelled, Sasuke kinda fell into a little stupor. Mikoto on the other hand was still trying to find out where his father's grave was.

"So human, you saw through the illusion?" a cold voice drawled. Sakura shivered. This voice didn't sound so...friendly. She slowly turned around. Then, what she saw made her face red in anger. (Bunny: Guess who it is!) KISAME-CHAN!!

"Why you little shark thing! I have a name! It's Sakura! Learn it!" she yelled at Kisame, who was _trying_ to sound intimidating.

Kisame growled. "I also have a name too!! It's Hoshigaki Kisame!!" he shouted back. Sakura smirked. She walked slowly towards Kisame while cracking her knuckles.

"You know Kisame_-chan_, Tsunade-sama has been training me lately and I need a _sparing_ partner." Sakura said evilly.

**'LET'S PUMMEL THIS MIDGET!!' **Inner Sakura screamed. Kisame squeaked. This wasn't suppose to happen!! So he flew!! No, literally he did.

"I'M BLASTING OFF AAAGGGGGAAAAIIINNN!!!!!!!" was heard before he turned into a star.

Sakura cracked her knuckles. "Alright, now all I have to do is snap wolf boy back to earth!" Sakura turned around only to find that Mikoto now had no face, and that her form changed a bit. Sasuke was still in a stupor.

'Crap! I gotta wake him up!!' Sakura thought panicked.

"Baka!!" she shouted.

BAM

Nothing much happened, but now the faceless woman is startled and is looking around.

'Shit! That didn't work too well!' Sakura thought before she sighed. 'Sorry Sasuke, but this is the only option left.'

"BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA..." and yah you get the point. So in the distance...you hear

BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM... and so on.

Now, if the faceless woman still had eyes her eyes would be as wide as saucers. But unconciously, while Sasuke was getting his head being banged into the ground, he spoke two words that were VERY important. "Tsuki...yomi..."

After that, he eventually woke up.

"WHAT THE HECK!!" he screamed while clutching his head. Sakura quickly ran over to Sasuke. Oh yah, as for the faceless woman, she's still frozen in shock so we'll take her out of the picture.

"What on earth happened?! Why does it feel like my head had just been pummeled?!" Sasuke asked while rubbing his head. Sakura just sweatdropped.

'Well, at least I didn't give him a concussion!' Sakura thought, being as optimistic as possible in this kind of situation. In a flash though, Itachi appeared in front of them.

"So little brother, finally decided to speak the truth huh?" he asked, with a smirk on his face.

"What are you talking about!?" Sasuke asked getting up.

"Unconsciously, you spoke the words Tsukiyomi." Itachi said walking closer to Sasuke.

"Sasuke, Tsukiyomi is a highly advanced form of Sharingan, and it let's the user take their victim to a different dimension." he explained, stopping about 1 meter away from Sasuke and Sakura. Sasuke's eyes widened.

"If I'm correct, using Tsukiyomi on you would bring me to father's grave." Itachi concluded as the commas in his eyes changed.

"Sakura! Don't look into his eyes!" Sasuke yelled while turning away.

SWOOSH!!

Too late. Her eyes were already locked with Itachi's, along with Sasuke. So dun dun dun!! In a flash, they were transported to a VERY strange place indeed. This place was pretty much all...red and black!

"Sasuke, where are we?" Sakura asked, still a little disorientated.

"My father's grave." he replied, his face stoic. Sakura looked in the direction Sasuke was looking at. Her jaw dropped.

'THAT'S HIS FATHER??!!?!?!?!?!?' was what went in her head. To put it, he was HUGE!! His bones were as big as Mt. Everest!

Sakura choked.

"This is your father!? He's a giant!" Sakura managed burst out.

"Of course he is. He's the greatest demon of his time. The ruler of all other demons, but after he's dead, the spells holding his true form will stop working." Itachi's cold voice spoke.

"Father had inherited a sword called Inferno. A sword of destruction." Itachi said getting closer to his father's remains.

Sasuke caught on. "So you're after father's sword?" "Precisely." Itachi said and then jumped off somewhere.

Blink...blink

"What are we waiting for?!? Let's go!!" Sakura shouted before dragging Sasuke off.

"Eh?!?" When they went inside of the remains, inside was... a little gross but ok. But in the center of this...place was a pedestal that had a sword floating on it. It was the strangest, but most mysterious sword Sakura had EVER seen. The blade was RED, and it also has a black wolf engraved on it.

"Wow." Sakura said quietly.

"Unique isn't it?" Itachi said before going up to the sword. But as he was about to grab it, the entire sword was encased with fire, which forced Itachi to back away.

"Hn. Looks like the old man put a barrier on the sword." Itachi said coldly. Man was he mad. He came here for this legendary sword but can't even touch it! Oh burn. (Bunny: He did get burned!! Lol. DOUBLE BURN!)

Sasuke smirked. "I guess you and the sword is not meant to be!"

Ooh...that's a jab at Itachi's pride. Itachi turned around and looked at Sasuke with cold crimson eyes.

"Then why don't you give it a try, foolish otouto."

"Gladly." Sasuke replied cockily before going over to the sword.

"You go and bring that sword back here Sasuke!" Sakura cheered, but stopped seeing Itachi's cold gaze on her. Indeed, the barrier DIDN'T affect Sasuke...problem? He couldn't move the sword.

"What the?" Sasuke said. He tried tugging harder.

Itachi smirked. "You got past the barrier, but even _you _can't make the sword move." Ha, I guess it's Itachi's turn to take a jab at Sasuke's pride. Sakura huffed. How hard could it be to remove a sword that's floating in mid air? Are egotistical men really that weak? So, Sakura decided to do things HER way.

"Alright Sasuke, you're taking TOO long, and I can't stay in this whacked out place for too long or I'll go insane!" she exclaimed before shoving Sasuke out of the way.

"What the heck are you doing?!" he shouted at Sakura. Sakura reached out for the sword and grabbed the handle.

"See? How hard is it to get a sword!?" she asked Sasuke irritatedly and waved the sword in his face. Both Itachi and Sasuke are in shock.

'HOW THE HELL DID SHE MANAGE TO GET THE DAMN SWORD?!?!' was what went on in their minds.

"You know human...you're actually kind of intriguing." Itachi said and all of the sudden appeared in front of Sakura.

"What powers do you possess?" he asked icily. Sakura has never met anyone that could speak words that are as cold as ice.

"I-I don't t-think I h-have any special powers..." Sakura stuttered, thinking of a way to get AWAY from the glaring Itachi.

"Sakura! Just give him the sword!" Sasuke shouted from behind Itachi.

"What?!? No way!" Sakura yelled back.

"Why the hell not?!" Sasuke yelled back.

"If he couldn't even TOUCH the sword without being burned the first time, what makes you think he could touch it again?" Sakura asked holding the sword possessively, and away from Itachi. Itachi was getting impatient, he wanted the sword, and what an Uchiha wants, he gets.

"If I can't get you to hand it over, then I'll take it by force." he said before attacking Sakura.

"EEKK!!!" Sakura screamed before running away.

So this is how things went for about...5 mintues. Itachi blows a fireball, Sakura screams, she runs, she hides but then, something miraculous happened! Sasuke jumped into the action and yah...

"Even after so many years, you're still weak." Itachi taunted as he blew multiple fireballs at Sasuke. Sasuke's face contorted with anger, and he took another lunge at Itachi only to be hit in the stomach.

CRASH!!

"Humans and hanyous are both weak creatures. Pathetic." Itachi said coldly, glaring at his half brother that was on the ground. Both Sasuke and Sakura snapped. What they both had in common was they hated being called weak.

"ITACHI! PREPARE TO DIE IN A HOLE!!!" both Sasuke and Sakura screamed. Both of them charged at the same time.

"You stupid demon! Humans are NOT weak got that?!?" Sakura screamed and swung the sword madly with her super human strength. Sasuke did his fireball blowing and also used his claws.

After a while of this, Sakura got annoyed. None of their attacks hit Itachi, he easily evaded them.

"You! Just stay still and let me hit ya!" she yelled at him while panting. Itachi raised an amused eyebrow.

"Now why would I do that?"

"Because I said so!!" Sakura screamed. Itachi smirked evilly. "Sorry, but I don't listen to orders." Sakura growled. She tried channeling some of her spiritual energies into the sword and giving it a BIG swing.

FWWWWOOOOOOMMMMM!!!!!

...Big mistake. Apparently Sakura didn't know her own powers. She had now, accidentally summoned a really really REALLY large firebreathing wolf. The wolf was about 30 feet tall, it's fur was cobalt. It had fiery orange eyes. So...that wasn't a design, but a seal?

"Oops?" was all Sakura uttered before she promptly fainted from shock. Thankfully Sasuke caught her before she hit the floor covered in bones.

"Stupid girl." Sasuke muttered before picking up the sword.

DEE DEE DUN DEE DEE DUN DEE DUN DUN DUN!!!

While Sasuke was observing the sword, the wolf had found himself a play toy named Itachi!! So he's chasing Itachi who is now running for his life. As Sasuke was looking, he realized that the sword was named AFTER the wolf. Which was Inferno. Apparently he was a family pet.

'Big enough pet.' Sasuke thought while looking at the 30 foot wolf running around chasing his brother.

'Alright, if this wolf wants to play, then lets play!' Itachi thought before jumping high into the air. Now, you can clearly see a dark aura surrounding him. In a whirlwind of dark mist, a black wolf with sharingan eyes emerged from it, the slightly bigger than Inferno. Sakura had just awoken up in time to see...two big wolves?!? With that thought, she fainted...AGAIN!

Sasuke decided it was time to beat his brother up. So taking to sword, he gave it a few test swings first. To his surprise, after his first swing the sword like grew! Now it looked more like a bloody fang. Upon closer inspection, he realized it was the fang of his father! Inferno then leapt up and bowed down to Sasuke. Sasuke was confused for a second but then realized that he was waiting for a command.

He smirked. "Alright Inferno, let's go kick Itachi's ass!" Inferno howled and at the speed of light went to tackle Itachi, which was now in his demon form. This battle was eventually brought outside and now all you see are blurs of black and cobalt. Occasionally a fire blast or two. Even though Inferno was powerful, so was Itachi. Itachi had taken a couple good hits at Inferno already, but so did Inferno. Sasuke took the chance while Itachi was ignoring him to attack him.

In one big swing, a huge slash of fire was shot at Itachi from the sword. It of course had caught him off guard and it gave him a pretty nasty gash on his chest.

Itachi was now pretty injured and needs to cure himself, in a puff of black smoke he disappeared.

"Itachi you get back here!!" Sasuke screamed, but he's not there anymore. He turned to Inferno and gave him a small smile.

"Thank you." Inferno howled and jumped a bit before he too returned to the blade, and the seal of a wolf reappeared on the sword again. It shrunk back to it's original size, and a sheath _magically_ covered it.

"Sasuke!! Where did Itachi go?! I still have to kick his butt!!" Sakura screamed while running towards Sasuke.

Sasuke just chuckled. "Eh?! What are you chuckling at?" asked a fairly confused Sakura.

"Hn." Sakura glared.

Another problem occured to Sakura...

"Hey! If Itachi's gone, how are we going to get home?!!?" she asked, fear evident in her voice.

'Crap.' was what Sasuke thought. Suddenly, the sword glowed blue and started to float upwards, dragging Sasuke up with it.

"Hey what's going on?!?" he asked, trying to pull it down. Sakura tried to weigh it down by grabbing Sasuke's arm, but it still floated higher.

WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

In a flash, they were back in their own world. Sakura currently found herself lying in the middle of the dirt path. She sat up and saw Sasuke already sitting up and looking at the sword.

"It wasn't a dream." he said quietly. Sakura silently agreed before staring up at the sky.

'It's a full moon tonight.' she thought.

**To be continued...**

Bunny: I personally think this chapter is kinda crappy. Please review and tell me what you think. Thank you!!


	6. Elvis Wannabe

**Chapter 6- The Elvis Wannabe**

Yo everyone!! Yeah, this chappie is finally out!! HUZAAHH!!! Funky Twist #3 comin' atcha!! I'm sooooo happy exams are FINALLY over!!

Chikara-sama - If you don't know or remember him, he is a prince from the Udon Country. He acts like an Elvis wannabe, (Bunny: In my opinion) is quite chubby. Well in this story he looks pretty much the same, same outfit and all. He wears like a fancy disco attire. He plays the Prince that get's possessed.

Fuka-hime - She plays as Princess Tsuyu. Just imagine her when she was still skinny. (Bunny: LOL!!) She wears the exact same thing from Naruto.

Shibuki - He was the dude from Waterfall. From the Naruto OVA. He's playing Nobunaga, and rescuing Fuka-hime. He wears the same thing too except, replace the ninja headband with just a plain blue headband. Oh ya...he may be VERY OOC.

Gamatatsu - He plays Shibuki's monkey!! He still looks the same though.

"..." -talking

'...' -thoughts

_flashback_

**Inner Self**

Our heroes are once again on their journey to find the lost jewel shards! But they eventually will need a break, and need to be refreshed right? Well...at least that's the case for ONE of our travelers...

So now we see dear Sasuke-kun...sitting in a tree...resting his eyes. Oh, and don't forget our dear Gamakichi-chan!

"Hey Sasuke-sama, you sure you don't wanna go?" Gamakichi asked as he gave Sasuke a nudge. "I told you I'm not going. Why would I ever do anything like that?" Sasuke said irritatedly. Sakura was currently taking a dip in the lake nearby... Gamakichi having a perverted mind...wanted to do a little _peeking._

"Come on Sasuke-sama...I KNOW you _WANT_ to..." Gamakichi insisted, a sly grin on his face.

**'Yea! Let's go! A little peeking won't hurt.' **

'Che.'

**'What kind of answer's that?'**

**'Hey, no need to be shy now. I'm you, and you're me. We're one whole. So I KNOW you wanna go.' **his Inner insisted. Mentally Inner Sasuke kept poking Sasuke.

To be truthful, Sasuke is tempted...

As he was about to give in, a shrill scream was heard. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Come on!" Sasuke said to Gamakichi as he went to Sakura's rescue. Just as he arrived, he forgot that Sakura was taking a bath...

"Ahh!!!" Sakura screamed. Sasuke lost his balance and fell into the pond. "I promise I wasn't peeking I was just-"

"Get my clothes back!! That little thief took them!" Sakura shouted to Sasuke and pointed to the direction the thief went. "On it." and with that Sasuke jumped off.

**'Phew...'**

'Phew what?'

**'I thought I was gonna get a nose bleed.' **his inner self said while blushing.

'...Pervert.'

**'...you know just called yourself a pervert know that?'**

**'Fine! Give me the silent treatment!' **with that, Inner Sasuke hmphed and left...to inner self world to talk to other inner selves.

Soon, Sasuke found the thief that stole Sakura's clothes. But he didn't get it...

"Oh hey Gamatatsu, what have you found for me?" a young man asked. "... this isn't food! This is..." he paused to think of what it was as he held up Sakura's pink bra.

"Hey you! Give me my clothes back!!!" Sakura screamed from behind Sasuke.

"When did you get here?!" Sasuke asked shocked. "Nevermind that, just give me my clothes mister!" Sakura demanded, clutching her towel even tighter.

Hmm...Dee dummm...

Since Sakura got her clothes back, she decided to give Shibuki and his friend Gamatatsu some food. (munch munch) "This is very delicious!" the guy exclaimed. After he was done eating some instant ramen, he decided an introduction would be appropiate.

(Ahem) "Thank you so much for the food. Sorry if I haven't introduced myself earlier, but my name is Shibuki, and this is my friend Gamatatsu." Shibuki said. Sakura's eyes widened.

"Oh my gosh! Are you THE Shibuki!! Oh my gosh, I gotta get your autograph!!!" Sakura exclaimed and she handed Shibuki a calligraphy board thing...that she just _happened_ to have.

Sure Shibuki was confused but obeyed anyway. "What's so special about him?" Sasuke asked uninterested. "He's Taki Shibuki! He's the greatest warrior from Waterfall Village!!" Sakura exclaimed happily while getting the signed calligraphy board from Shibuki.

"Wait a sec...look at the signature." Gamakichi said pointing at the name. Sakura looked and realized it said Mizu Shibuki!

"Hey! You're not Taki Shibuki!" Sakura said as she glared at Shibuki. "Of course not! There's more than one Shibuki's in the world you know." Shibuki stated oh, so matter of factly. Sakura's face turned red in anger and punched Shibuki straight in the jaw.

"Yaahhh!!!"

KA PLUNK!

Because now that Sakura can manipulate her spiritual powers, and plus her naturally insane strength, she has one heck of a punch. So Shibuki ended up in a ditch...somewhere along this place.

After retrieving and healing poor Shibuki-san...

"Ok, so you're saying that this princess of Rice Country has been married to the Prince of Wine Country, but the prince has been acting funny lately?" Sakura asked, summarizing all the information Shibuki told them. Shibuki's true purpose was to retrieve his country's princess back from Wine Country. Why? It was rumoured that the Prince was being possessed or something.

"Come on Sasuke! We're gonna help Shibuki-san get his princess back!!" Sakura said enthusiastically as she got ready to leave. "No we're not. We're looking for the jewel shards remember?" Sasuke said coldly, turning away from Sakura. Sakura just pouted. "But what if there might be a jewel shard there! You never know!" Sakura tried to reason with Sasuke for next... while. So this continued for another...good 10 minutes...

In the end!!

Sakura-chan won!!! (peace sign) 'Chaa!! I won damnit!' Sakura thought triumphantly while walking behind Shibuki, and Sasuke just followed with a frown on his face. Oh and don't worry, I did not forget about Gamakichi. Let's just say he left the group...with a lame excuse such as: "Oh look! The stars on the otherside of the world are calling me!" and with he just poofed off! I mean what was that? Anyway, on with da groupy.

"So Shibuki-san, how long is it till we get there?" Sakura asked. It was now close to night as the sun is already close to gone. Plus if you're traveling with a very grumpy Sasuke, you would want to make this 'mission' a quick one too.

"We should reach the village within another hour or so." Shibuki replied. Sakura heaved a sigh of relief while Sasuke just...remained grumpy. Gamatatsu just hopped alongside his master happily.

TICK TOCK TICK TOCK

Wow, talk about times flying. Anyway, now our good guys in shining armour break into the castle and kinda just loudly run around the palace.

Wait...

Somethings wrong with this picture...

WHERE THE HECK ARE THE GUARDS?!? You ask.

Well that's an easy question. There aren't any! Ha! What kinda castle that has a Prince and a Princess and other royal family members in it have no guards?! Well apparently this is a one of a kind.

Moving on now, we find a sobbing Shibuki. "I can't seem to find Princess Fuka-hime!" he cried while falling on his knees dramatically. Sasuke just snorted while Sakura continued looking.

"Uh...Shibuki-san. Isn't she the princess?" Sakura asked while pointing at the sleeping figure on a fancy looking bed. Everyone just sweatdropped as Shibuki screamed "Why didn't see her?!?!"

As Shibuki approached Fuka-hime, this big boned (coughfatcough) dude just appeared outta nowhere and said with his voice raised. "Who dares to come and take my PRINCESS away?!?!" the screamed.

Sakura's eye just twitched. It was either she was seeing a very FAT Elvis, or it's Chouji in a Elvis costume. "Look fat dude, get outta my way!" Shibuki shouted at the man.

**DUN DUN DUN...DOOOOOMMMMMMMMM**

All of the sudden...everything felt...very cold.

a wind blows by...

Sasuke swears he saw tumbleweed just rolled by in the background. Sakura's eye just kept twitching. The man's eyes was now shadowed so you couldn't see his expression.

**'OH NO!!! From being Chouji's classmate for so long...I think 'fat' is a taboo word for him too!!' **Inner Sakura screamed clutching her head.

'I- I think so too.' Sakura thought worriedly unconsciously shuddering. Sasuke seemed to be pretty unfazed by this atmosphere though. Damn. Must be the Uchiha blood in him.

"YOUUUU!!! I AM NOT F-F-F-F-FAAATTTT!!!!! THIS IS MUSCLE I TELL YOUUU!!!" the guy screamed loud enough for the ENTIRE planet to hear. Surprisingly, their hearing is still intact and... Fuka-hime is still asleep.

**'Tch. Who're you kidding??! Not fat?!'** was went through the trio's minds.

'There's no way muscle droops like blubber!' Sakura thought with a terrified look while wiping spit off of her face.

"Since you aren't going to move aside willingly, then I'll make you move!" Shibuki said before attempting to deliver a strong blow to the man's stomach.

BOIIINNNNNGGGG

Oh noes! Shibuki's punch was...uneffective. His fist was kinda rebounded cause of the...belly. Ahhaa, so now Sakura is obviously pissed and grossed out. Sasuke's brow twitched. (O.o) Not a good sign. Anyway, Shibuki kinda hit the wall on the other side of a 10 meter room. Wow...bouncy much?

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Now you see Sasuke cracking his knuckles. "Alright FATass, get ready to get your fatass whooped!" Sasuke said and CHARGED!!! Sakura just cheered for Sasuke and also went to see if Shibuki was ok or not.

The fat Elvis wannabe's face grew red from anger and at the same time as Sasuke, they charged at each other.

**BBBBOOOOOIIIINNNNGGGGGG**

"AAAHHHHH!!!!!!" Sasuke screamed as he too was rebounded by the belly and also flew to the other side of the room but also cracked the wall cause of the impact.

"Sasuke!!" Sakura yelled.

(grumbles) "Ugh...stupid...fat..." Sasuke just sat up and clutched the back of his head. 'Well at least he's only mumbling incoherent stuff and not insane!' Sakura thought, trying to be on the positive side.

**'Ugh!! This fatty is in the way!!' **Inner Sakura raged, eyes flaring with anger.

"H-hey you! Who are you a-anyway?!" Sakura said loudly trying to sound confident.

"WAHAHAHAHAHA!! I am the handsome prince of Rice Country of course! I am the!!!!" suddenly, everything became shrouded in darkness. Then, all of the suddenly, a stage light shined on the fat man. He was also holding a rose in his mouth in a very...dramatic pose. (Bunny: Imagine whatever weird pose you want this fatty to be in.)

"THE GREAT CHIKARA-SAMA!!" a group of girls chorused in a sing song voice. 'Where did that come from?!' Sakura thought wildly.

'This Chikara-sama thinks too highly of himself.' Sakura thought cracking her own knuckles. She LOVES pummeling boasting, ugly, fat, perverted or something along those lines bad or weird guys.

In this case, this dude is a weird guy that's going DOWN! DOWN I TELL YOU!

Crack

Craaaccckkk

CRAACCKKLE

Chikara now directed his attention to Sakura, who was walking up to him while cracking her knuckles. Some how, Chikara thinks he should be cowering in fear because of the HUGE amount killing aura surrounding her, but decided against his better judgement since his pride was too big to let him cower in fear of a pink headed girl.

(sigh) 'Men and their stupid pride.' with that thought Sakura punched Chikara straight in the nose!

'BULLSEYES!' Sakura cheered and with that, she started repeated punching his face, and head. Why his face and head you ask? Well if his belly is bouncy like a ball and rebounds you to the moon, I wouldn't super punch that part either.

30 minutes later...

Sakura's still going at him, but he's already close to unrecognizable cause every bit of his face is black and blue.

(yawn) (groans) "C-Chikara-sama, what's go- EEEEEEKKKKKK!!!" Fuka-hime screeched. Everything seemed to halt right there and then. "C-C-Chikara-sama???!!" Fuka asked no one in particular, but stared at the bloody pulp that Sakura's been punching for the last half hour.

"P-P- "

"Don't princess me!"

BITCH SLAP!

Everyone's eyes went wide. In a blink of an eye, the princess had already marched up to Chikara and Sakura... and slapped him too! Sakura's eyes went white with shock, Shibuki was well...very happy to see the princess awake, and Sasuke was still nursing his poor head.

"F-Fuka-hime?!" Sakura said in disbelief.

"Hai?" Fuka answered finally looking at Sakura.

"U-uh...I'm so sorry for the injuries I've inflicted on the Prince...but may I ask why _you_ just slapped your husband?" Sakura asked.

"Oh. Well you see, a couple weeks ago I made him drink some rice sake I made but after that he's turned all Elvis Presley on me." Fuka stated while stretching her arms. "And I'm just using this chance to slap him." Fuka said as if this was a normal topic.

"Hime-san! I'm so glad you're alright! Ever since your father has heard about the Prince's strange actions, he's ordered me to retrieve you!" Shibuki said as he walked up to the princess.

"Otou-sama sent you here?!" Fuka said , slightly surprised.

Suddenly, the unconscious prince started coughly dangerously. Everyone just stared.

BBUUUUURRRRRPPPP

In a huuuggge burp, a shiny light blue thing shot out of mouth!

Ping!

Pick!

Pock!!

DOINGGGGG

"Itai!" Sasuke yelled as he grabbed his nose. Everyone now turned their attention to Sasuke, who's nose is bleeding at the moment.

"What the hell?!?! Why's this all happening to me?!?!?!?" Sasuke screamed. Sakura quickly walked over to Sasuke and gave him some tissues. (Where'd they come from?!)

"Daijabu Sasuke?" Sakura asked while pinching Sasuke's nose to help stop the flow of blood. Sasuke just glared at Sakura.

"I'll take that as an, I'm just dandy!" Sakura said while grinning widely. While Sakura wiped off some of the blood on Sasuke's face, she noticed the 'shiny' thing that Chikara burped out.

'YAATTTAAA!! It's a jewel shard!!' Sakura cheered inwardly.

"Hey Sasuke! Look what actually hit cha? The jewel shard!" Sakura said happily. Suddenly, Sakura's face held a disgusted expression.

"WHAT THE FUCK?!?!!?!? THE PRINCE ATE THE JEWEL SHARD!!?!?!?!?!!?!?" Sakura screamed while waving her arms in the air. Everyone just sweatdropped at Sakura's sudden mood swings.

"Fuka-hime, how did the jewel shard end up in Chikara-sama's sake?" Sakura asked while showing the princess the shard.

"That's a jewel shard? Ooohh...I thought it was a mineral tablet." Fuka stated happily.

(O.o) "H-honestly?" Sakura couldn't believe it. The Princess from her history text book isn't as smart as it said in the book. Oh my...

"Ooh...Fuka? Why do I feel...like I was just punched in the face a million times?" a very dizzy Chikara asked. "Oh! Chikara-sama! You're finally awake!!" Fuka cried as she ran over and hugged Chikara-sama.

"Hey! Why am I in a Elvis Presley costume?!" Chikara asked surprised.

Crickets chirping in the background.

"Oh well, doesn't matter."

RRIIIPPPP

Chikara ripped apart his costume, and all of the sudden he looks like a sumo. (O.o) - that was what everyone's faces were. Except Fuka (who also had hearts in her eyes) of course.

"Aah. Now this feels better!" Chikara exclaimed before he promptly fell flat on his back and slept.

"AAAAHHHHHHHHH" came a muffled scream. Everyone in the room looked around.

"Hey...where's Shibuki-san?" Sakura finally asked, wondering where the guy went. Sasuke just shrugged, and the other two really wasn't really paying attention to the world around them.

"Oh well. Anyway, let's go!" Sakura said cheerfully before bounding out the castle.

"Jutto!" Sasuke shouted while following Sakura out of this castle. He DEFINITELY didn't want to return this place again. It brings back bad memories.

Ahaha, poor Chikara-sama, he doesn't even know his deepest wish has been revealed! The Heaven's jewel fulfill's a person's deepest desires, so apparently he wanted to look like Elvis Presley. But isn't Elvis after his time? (O.o)

**To be continued...**

Bunny: (sigh) I finally updated! I kinda think this chappie is kind of a drag. Lol, neway look forward to the next chappie! Newbies arrive!!!


	7. Uzumaki Naruto

**Chapter 7- Enter! Uzumaki Naruto!**

Hey everyone!! Yes, I wasn't planning on writing anymore...BUT! But thanks to people that encouraged me to continue this fic, this fic will still go on! Anyway, funky twist #4 appears!

Disclaimer: We all know I don't own Naruto.

Yondaime: Ok, he's not doing anything in this story. He's just mentioned.

Uzumaki Naruto: If you're guessing he takes Shippo's place, then you are correcto! Yes, he is playing Shippo. Naruto looks exactly the same, except he doesn't wear a hitai-ate.

"..." -talking

'...' -thoughts

_flashback_

**Inner Self**

"BBAAAAAKKKKKAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" a loud scream shouted.

BBBOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMM

(GASP!!) "Ahhh!!! Gomen gomen Sasuke-kun!!!!" Sakura apologized while sweatdropping. With that, she helped Sasuke stand on his feet...AGAIN!!

Geez...wonder what happened.

_flashback_

_Sasuke and Sakura were walking merrily, and on their way to retrieve another jewel shard when all if a sudden, a boy leapt out of the bushes._

_"Aha!! You unlucky men! You have crossed the Uzumaki road and now prepare to give me all the food you have!" the boy shouted. His voice was fairly irritating if you ask a twitching Sakura and Sasuke._

_End Flashback_

Yah. That was what happened. A fight had broken out because this _boy_ had called Sakura a MAN, in which she is definitely not, and Sasuke didn't want to hand over his food.

"Ahhh!! Please have mercy!! Please!!" the boy screamed with tears streaming down his face while hugging Sakura's knees. Sakura's face turned red from anger and embarassment. It made her look like a mother who was scolding her child, and now her child is upset.

"You...have 5 seconds...TO GET THE FUCK OFF OF ME DAMN IT!!!" Sakura shouted, her eyes flashing a dangerous shade or green. Sasuke just kinda sat back and enjoyed the show.

"Yosh!!" the boy said while straightening up and put his hand in a saluting position. Sakura sighed of relief and looked at the boy. He was shorter than her by at LEAST a head, and he had whisker marks on his face. His eyes were a bright cerulean, and golden blonde hair. If Cinderella ever had a son, he would look kinda like this she thought.

'Except the whisker marks of course.' she added after a little thinking.

While Sakura was observing the strange boy, he did the same thing.

'Sugoi...PINK hair!' he thought, and before he could stop himself, he reached up and grabbed a strand of the bubblegum pink hair. Sakura's eyes widened, and Sasuke's right brow twitched.

**'Grrr!!!! NO one touches our Sakura-chan!! NO ONE!!' **Inner Sasuke raged and stomped his feet, like a child having a temper tantrum. Sakura on the other hand just frowned and slapped the boy's hand away.

"So...what's your name anyway?" she asked, trying to to be friendly. After all, their first encounter wasn't very pleasant, the least she could do was maybe make things better between them.

"Ah...my name's Uzumaki Naruto! I'm greatest fox demon that's ever lived!!" Naruto said proudly, while pointing his thumb at himself. Sasuke scoffed.

'Fat chance. That dunce?' Sasuke scoffed inwardly while turning his head away from Naruto. Naruto just blinked at Sasuke.

"Hey, what's your name?" he asked Sakura with a bright smile on his face. Sakura smiled back. He didn't seem that bad, maybe his request earlier had a reason behind it.

"My name's Haruno Sakura. And this puppy over here is Uchiha Sasuke-chan!" Sakura said cheerfully while rubbing Sasuke behind the ears. Sasuke seemed to be enjoying it until he actually registered what Sakura had said. He quickly turned angry and slapped Sakura's hand away.

"Sakura...!" Sasuke growled dangerously. Obviously, he didn't like the suffix -chan, at the end of his name, and he certainly DIDN'T like being addressed as a PUPPY! He's a wolf, not a dog.

Sakura giggled a bit. "Hai hai. Gomenasai Sasuke-kun." Sasuke just growled. It didn't seem like much of an apology to him, but he accepted it anyways. This whole time, Naruto tried so hard to not burst out laughing, since he can sense a death aura radiating off of Sasuke. Wait...death aura?!

Naruto stiffly turned to Sasuke. Hah, apparently, Sasuke saw through Naruto's attempt. Naruto's eyes widened in fear as the angry half-wolf demon lounged at him.

"AHHHH!!!! TASKU KEDE!!!" Naruto screamed and ran away from Sasuke. Sakura was clearly enjoyed watching this silly game of cat and mouse. Except the name's changed to Wolf and Fox.

"KATON!" Sasuke shouted and blasted a huge fireball at Naruto who flew 8 feet into the air with his butt on fire.

"ITAI ITAI ITAI ITAI-BAYO!!!!" Naruto shouted as he landed flat on his front. Sasuke smirked triumphantly and was walking away when he was hit in the head with...a roll of naruto?!?

"Hah!! Get a taste of my Naruto Rendan!" Naruto declared proudly and all of the sudden numerous rolls of naruto were hurled at Sasuke as godly speeds. Sasuke's eyes widened to the size of saucers as he dodged every one of these fish cakes. Oh man, this is just like a comedy movie Sakura wanted to see so bad at the movies.

"Quite throwing fish cake at me!!!!" Sasuke yelled furiously as he continued to dodge the flying goods. Sasuke looked to where Naruto is and only to find him too indulged in eating ramen! Many veins grew ontop of Sasuke's head. The dobe wasn't even paying attention to him!! GGRRRR!!!!

"GOUKAKYUU!!!!" Sasuke yelled and Naruto was engulfed by a HUGE fireball.

POOFF

Everything halted. Even Sakura seemed to stop breathing. Sakura stepped ever so slowly AWAAAYYYYY from Sasuke. His face was shadowed by his bangs so you couldn't see his expression. Tsk tsk tsk, Naruto's gone and done it now. Sasuke's MAD. M-A-D I tell you. Now you get to see the ugly side of Sasuke.

"NAARRRUUTTOOO!!! HOW DARE YOU MAKE A FOOL OUTTA ME?!!?!?!?!? I'M GONNA KIILLLL YOUUUU!!!" Sasuke yelled ferociously and...

- 2 glorious hours later -

The lovely forest that was here 2 hours ago is now resembling a dried rock land. Nice huh? Sakura just sweatdropped at Sasuke's brutality. Naruto was now on the ground KO'd, and very battered. Apparently, Sasuke has a better sense of smell than you give him credit for. Hey, he's not exactly a dog, but the wolf family does branch off from the dog family.

Naruto was well...maybe suffering some major injuries and maybe a concussion, but everything else is all good. Since he's from the kyuubi class, they have an auto-regeneration ability. So he'll heal soon.

Sasuke dusted imaginary dust off of his hands feeling quite content right now. After all, he just got to beat up some bluffing ramen eating demon right? Anyway, Sasuke walked over to Sakura and the two were about to leave when something latched onto Sakura's leg, preventing her from leaving.

Sakura looked down and realized it was Naruto who was pouting. Sakura frowned a bit. "Naruto. You've already caused enough problems. Plus, me and Sasuke-chan has to keep going." she explained and tried to get Naruto to release her leg.

"Please let me come with you!" Naruto begged and hugged Sakura's leg even tighter. Sakura blushed and tugged her leg even harder.

**'AHH!!! He's touching our Sakura-chan!!'** Inner Sasuke exclaimed in rage and tried to kill an imaginary Naruto. Sasuke just pushed Inner Sasuke away and glared daggers at Naruto, who had bubbly eyes now. Sakura sighed.

**'OH NOES!! SHE'S GOING TO LET HIM COME ALONG!!' **Inner Sasuke screamed and started praying that Sakura doesn't let Naruto stay. Cause Naruto is just downright annoying. Well, at least that's what he thinks.

(sigh) "Alright Naruto. You can stay with us. But you must obey my every command got it?!" Sakura said sternl putting her hands on her hips. Sasuke inwardly banged his head against a wall. These were going to be his worst traveling days.

"BANZAI-BAYO!!!!" Naruto cheered and immediately let go of Sakura's leg and pranced around Sakura and Sasuke. Sasuke could feel a headache raging in the back of his head.

'He really wants to visit Devil-sama early doesn't he?' Sasuke thought savagely before giving Naruto another one of his infamous Uchiha death glares. Naruto was just too happy to notice. I mean, why wouldn't he be overjoyed? He gets to spend lots of time with his newfound crush Sakura!

"Sakura-chan! Let's gooo!!!!" Naruto said cheerfully and grabbed Sakura's hand and started to drag her along. Sakura just laughed at Naruto's childish ways. Sasuke growled and his mood sunk even lower as he trailed behind the two.

TWO HOURS LATER...

A grumbling Sasuke is supporting a dying Naruto. Sakura supporting the other side of Naruto. (SIGH) Naruto had wasted all his energy, and is now kinda dead.

"Mhhmmmm...sorry to trouble you Sasu-ch-"

"Don't even say the name." Sasuke said threateningly. His sharingan activated to add to the intimidation. Naruto immediately shut up. Sasuke smirked mentally, so this guy is intimidated easily huh?

"How old are you anyway?" Sasuke asked non-chalantly. Naruto thought for a while. Sakura seemed to be interested too.

"Well...I'm 170 this year." Naruto said, after a little thinking. Sakura gaped while Sasuke...well I dunno. He doesn't seem to show anything at the moment.

"YOU'RE 170?!?!!?" Sakura exclaimed, she was very surprised. Sasuke just gave Sakura a look that said deal-with-it. While Naruto just laughed at Sakura.

"Yes Sakura-chan! We demons live for a VERY long time! Even though I look about 16, I'm really 170!" Naruto said proudly. Sasuke just scoffed. Naruto looked over at Sasuke.

"What are you scoffing about?" Naruto asked, his eyes narrowing. Sasuke didn't answer him, and Naruto just got more agitated.

(sigh) 'I can already tell this isn't going to be easy.' Sakura thought worriedly. The two had started bickering...YET AGAIN! But about what? Oh yeah, what they're having for supper tonight.

Naruto favours: RAMEN! (MISO and nothing else.)

Sasuke favours: TOMATOES!! (Ripe ones! That are also squishy.)

Now it was SAKURA'S turn to growl. NO! They're definitely NOT cooking the two things together! Whoever suggested that must be a very bad chef. Cause tomato ramen is just nasty.

So, ignoring both of the boy's requests, Sakura made her OWN dish! Tomato, Miso, and Plain omelettes! Hey, she said no MIXING the two things together, but she didn't say you couldn't combine the two things into other dishes. Like omelettes! They're nice and easy to make, and are filling! Great travel food I say.

Good thing Sakura can cook. Otherwise the whole group is done for. Naruto could only make instant ramen, and Sasuke can cook as well as a 2 year old child. Yes, a wonderful bunch huh?

SEVERAL DAYS LATER...

"SASUKE-TEMMMEEEE!!!!"

"USURATONKACHHHIIIII!!!!!!"

(sighhh!!!!) Oh my god! The apocalypse has arrived! Lol, joking. It hasn't...yet.

You're probably wondering what happened THIS time right? Well you see...

_Flashback_

_"You guys! I'm going to bathe now. And DON'T YOU DARE PEAK!" Sakura warned and left. Naruto followed Sakura WHEREVER she went, except some cases. This was one of them. But...Naruto is a bit curious as to why girls and guys can't take baths together._

_"Wait-Sakura-chan!" Naruto called and quickly took off his jumpsuit thing. Sasuke's eyes widened a huge amount and grabbed Naruto by the neck before he could follow Sakura anymore. _

_"Hey! What are you doing?!" Naruto said, trying to get Sasuke to loosen his grip. Hey if he doesn't, poor Naruto over here's gonna suffocate. Sasuke had a vein on his head._

_"You little pervert, you aren't going to join Sakura!" Sasuke said heatedly while tossing Naruto behind a couple bushes, and tossed him his jumpsuit as well. Hey, having to see him day and night was already enough. But this...is a bit TOO much. _

_"What's wrong with me and Sakura-chan taking a bath together?! Otou-chan and I used to ALWAYS take baths together!" Naruto said emerging from the bushes fully clothed again. _

_Sasuke just blushed. "Th-this is different." Sasuke tried to not sound embarassed about this, but was kinda failing. Naruto stared at Sasuke for a while in confusion before a light bulb appeared._

_"Ohh...is it because Sakura's your woman?!" Naruto asked anxiously. He was eager to know. What if it was!? Then his one time crush...GONE! Aha, anyway, back to the current situation._

_Sasuke blushed a couple shades of red. _

_"No! She's NOT my woman!" Sasuke yelled angrily at Naruto. Naruto grinned, a grin that stretched from ear to ear. _

_"Yatte! Thank god! Anyway, then you can't stop me dattebayo!!" Naruto cheered and ran off towards the hot spring Sakura's currently at. Sasuke cursed and chased after the hyper blonde. _

_Sakura was just relaxing her tired legs muscles when..._

_"SAKURA-CHANNN!!!!!!" a loud voice screamed. Sakura winced. Great, just when she can have some time to herself, Naruto comes._

_Wait..._

_NARUTO'S COMING?!? WHAT THE HELL'S HE THINKING?!?_

_Sakura quickly grabbed her towel, wrapped it around herself, and turned just in time to see Naruto screech to a halt in front of her. Sakura frowned darkly. Naruto seemed to be blushing._

_"A-ano... Sakura-chan-"_

_"NARUTO!! WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING HUH?!? DIDN'T I TELL YOU NOT TO FOLLOW ME?!?!!?!?!!?!?!!??" A furious Sakura screamed at the oblivious fox boy. Poor Naruto...he should never interupt Sakura-chan time. It's quite deathly._

_POW POW CHING POW BASH_

_Sasuke was about to reacc the spring when he tripped over something._

_TRIP_

_Sasuke fell forward and landed into the hot spring._

_"AHHHHH!!!! WHAT THE HELLLLLL?!?!?!?!!?!?" Sakura screamed...again._

_BONK BONK POW BASH POO _

_Now we see two swirly eyed men tied up to a tree with ropes that have holy power put into them. A couple yards away from that, is a fairly annoyed Sakura. FINALLY she can bathe in peace. Can't a girl get some alone time anymore?_

_**'Apparently not. With these dopes around, alone time is pretty limited.' **Inner Sakura said with dread. Inner Sakura appeared to look worn out. Sakura just sighed and went off onto a world of her own._

_End Flashback_

Sasuke and Naruto growled at each other.

"Stupid Fox." Sasuke insulted.

"Stupid hanyou!" Naruto shot back. This caused Sasuke's eyes to widen and then turn into sharingan. Ooh...no one calls him a hanyou and gets away with it. They get a serving of Sasuke's knuckle sandwich first!

"I dare you to say it again dobe!" Sasuke growled angrily at Naruto while baring his fangs. Naruto bared his own fangs and growled as well. Just as he was about to open his mouth, a rice ball was stuffed into it.

"Save it Naruto. If I hear your voice again I'm going to blow." Sakura said darkly and walked back to camp. Naruto quickly swallowed his rice ball.

"J-Jutto matte Sakura-chan!!!" Naruto called after her and tried to break free of the rope. Yet, he couldn't. They're just too strong. While struggling, he kicked Sasuke in the leg by accident, and...chaos commenced!

'UGH!!! WILL THOSE TWO EVER SHUT UP?!?!?!?' Sakura thought angrily.

Light bulb!

Sakura pulled her trusty dusty ear plugs! Haha, never fear when you have ear plugs here! So...a good night's rest is necessary now, so nighty night!

ZzZzZzZzZzZzZ

MORNING

(yawn) If you look at the position the sun's in, it's probably about... let's say 7 O'clock. Ok? Ok! So, feeling all regenerated and such, Sakura went on with the morning necessities.

After she was done, then comes breakfast! Hey, even though not many people out there likes breakfast, you kinda need it to survive in this world! Who knows when the next time you're eating is?

While Sakura's eating her perfectly made egg omelette, this odd feeling just comes invading her senses. Though she doesn't know what it means.

'Hmmm...why do I keep getting the feeling I forgot something?' Sakura thought while taking another bite.

"SSAAAKKKKUUURRRAAA-CHAN!!! How could you do this to me?!?!!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?" A loud and obnoxious voice screamed. Resulting in disrupting nature's peace, and making the cute little demon squirrels, chipmunks, woodpeckers and whatever woodland animals around the area to attack the not-so-bright blonde.

Also, since Sasuke is RIGHT beside him, he gets a part of the beating too. (Sigh) Please pass the bandaids everyone. I think we need a couple hundred of those.

'SAKURA!! You're so dead!!!' Sasuke thought angrily and then bared his fangs at an approaching squirrel, which scared it away, squeeking in fear. Sasuke smirked. Good thing he has fangs, they're pretty useful.

Now, after Naruto's pretty loud out burst, why did Sakura NOT hear him? Simple.

She still has ear plugs on. Hahaha!!! No wonder she's still in a good mood. She forgot she still has ear plugs on, and everything is peaceful and quiet. Just the way she likes her mornings.

(sigh) 'Mornings are always so...nice. Quiet like Sasuke, and not NOISY like Naruto...wait a sec!' Sakura thought alarmed. Where the heck were the boys?!?! Think...think!

Oh my god! They're still tied to the tree!!!!

Sakura ran for it. How could she? She totally forgot about her companions. Oh man, they're gonna eat her alive when she reaches them.

'Why didn't YOU say anything?!?!!?' Sakura asked Inner Sakura angrily. No one answers her. Sakura only got more furious. Great, the ONE time she asked her conscience something, she's NOT THERE! Whenever she DOESN'T need her, she's here.

In a couple of minutes, Sakura reached the place where she had tied Naruto and Sasuke. Sakura sweatdropped. The two boys right now are snapping at the poor little harmless demons.

"Hey guys!" Sakura called out to them and also took out her ear plugs, realizing she still had them on. Sasuke and Naruto both turned their heads, facing Sakura.

GLARE

Sakura quickly went and untied them.

"Sakura-chan! How could you leave me with this bastard ALLLLLLL night?!?!" Naruto complained as she rubbed his arms. Sasuke did the same, except he didn't say anything. (Bunny: Ha! He's too angry to say anything. That's all!)

"Ah...gomen gomen!" Sakura apologized while giving them a little bow. It just won't sound like a very good excuse if she told them she forgot about them. All the while, she notcied Sasuke's rising killing aura.

'Oh boy. He's that mad?' Sakura thought before getting interupted by Mt. Uchiha Sasuke.

"GOMEN?!?!!? HEELLLLOOO!!! You made me live A WHOLE NIGHT HELL!?!?! That moron over there couldn't even shut up for about 5 seconds!!" Sasuke yelled furiously at Sakura. His words hit her like a huge gush of lava.

Sakura promptly took out her ear plugs and stuck them in. Sasuke didn't even notice and ranted and complained about his night of horror. Naruto had already made himself some instant ramen to fill his crying tummy.

- - - HALF AN HOUR LATER - - -

Sasuke's still ranting. Sakura was...not even paying attention. She was currently reading her math textbook. (Bunny: She doesn't wanna fail school now does she?) Sasuke, FINALLY noticing Sakura wasn't even PAYING attention, made him even more furious. His eyes turned sharingan.

"Sakura...!" Sasuke said darkly...and dangerously low. Ha, how sad. Sakura didn't even hear him. She...EAR PLUGS ON!! Remember? Nope...he most likely didn't. Sakura closed her math textbook just in time to face a very mad Sasuke towering over her.

Sakura shivered a bit. She slowly took her ear plugs out.

**'AHHH!!!! We're dead meat!!!' **Inner Sakura cried and ran for her life. Sakura wasn't too slow to act either. Following her Inner's example, Sakura ran like she never ran. Obviously Sasuke was faster.

"SAKURA YOU GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE!!!!!" Sasuke yelled at her. That face nearly made Sakura yelp in fear. He's like some psycho!

"I'M SOOOORRRRYYYY!!! AND NOOOO WAAAYYYY!!!" Sakura yelled back but he wasn't there anymore.

'Huh?!' Sakura thought wildly before looking all around. Her eyes scanning the area around her. Woah, they ran quite a bit, and she was getting slightly tired. Sakura looked all around her to find Sasuke. Sure he's a half demon, but even THEY don't just disappear.

"Sakura, above you."

Sakura's eyes widened as Sasuke landed on top of her and pinned to her the ground below.

"Gotcha." Sasuke said...somewhat insanely. Sakura shivered. Sasuke's claws were drawing designs on her back. It tickled.

"S-Sasuke, could you please get off me?" Sakura asked sweetly. She couldn't say the magic word, otherwise he'll crush her. She wouldn't want a broken back now would she.

"Sakura. You were a very bad girl. Bad girls get punished." Sasuke said darkly. Without warning, Sasuke started tickling Sakura's side. Sakura laughed. Oh man, THIS WAS TORTURE!!!

"Hahahah -Sasu- hahahaha -suke - p-please - hahahaha -stop!! Hahaha!!" Sakura struggled to utter out. She was laughing so hard her face turned red, and tears were forming from laughing so hard.

Sasuke smirked in amusement. Man was this girl ticklish. This was the BEST torture EVA! Muahahahahaha! You actually thought Sasuke's gonna beat Sakura up? PFFTTTT, come on! Sasuke may not look it, but he's a real gentlemen. (Bunny: Yeah...whatever.) Plus, he does not break rules. Rule is- Guys do not hit girls unless they are a bitch.

Sakura, to Sasuke. Is definitely NOT a bitch. That, has been declared by him unofficially.

WITH NARUTO

SLLLUUUURRRRPPPPPPP

Yeah, we all know what HE'S doing. No need to worry then! He ain't dying anytime soon.

CHOKE CHOKE

"H-help me!! I'm dying!!!!!"

(--) No, that's not a good enough reason for us to go and save you Naruto-kun. You just choked on ramen.

BACK WITH SASUKE AND SAKURA

After a couple more minutes of torture, Sasuke decided it would be enough. Sakura's going to faint from the lack of oxygen. Sasuke stopped and got off of Sakura.

Sakura stopped laughing and took in big gulps of much needed air. When she's finally feeling better, she gave Sasuke a glare, while Sasuke just smirked. Sakura sat up and froze.

'H-h-he was tickling me with TWO hands!!! What was he using to hold my arms down?!?!' Sakura thought as her eyes widened in surprise and shock. She slowly looked up. Sasuke was standing there in all his glory...but...

**To be continued...**

Bunny: So? What do you guys think?! Can you guess what's different about Sasuke-kun? Anyway, please tell me what you think please! Also, be alert for funky twist #5!


	8. Puppy Love

**Chapter 8- Sasuke**

Hello everyone!!! Wow, I haven't updated this lately. Also, I wanted everyone to know that, from now on practically ALL the chappies coming out will be all funkified. Hehe, it's not really a word but so what, I like it. Anywayy, so please be aware that it will not quite follow the entire Inuyasha series. There may be some other extra events happening.

Disclaimer: I only own Naruto in La La Land, but not on Earth.

"..." -talking

'...' -thoughts

_Flashback_

**Inner Self**

**Recap: **Sakura stopped laughing and took in big gulps of much needed air. When she's finally feeling better, she gave Sasuke a glare, while Sasuke just smirked. Sakura sat up and froze.

'H-h-he was tickling me with TWO hands!!! What was he using to hold my arms down?!?!' Sakura thought as her eyes widened in surprise and shock. She slowly looked up. Sasuke was standing there in all his glory...but...

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!" Sakura screamed from shock and...fainted. Sasuke's eye twitched.

'I knew it was a bad idea to show her _that_.' Sasuke thought while mushroon sighing. He easily lifted Sakura up and carried her back to Tsunade's house. Knowing Sakura for...a while, he knows she's BOUND to ask why he has...that.

After some awkwards minutes...

'Ugh...I had the weirdest dream EVER! Sasuke grew a...' Sakura shook her head to clear the dizziness. She looked up and found Tsuande looking at her with concern.

"Thank goodness you're awake. We thought you might've been knocked into a coma just from seeing-"

"Like oh my god! Sasuke!!!" Sakura screamed and stood up, looking for Sasuke, who was just laying on his side facing her by the door way. He had a disgruntled look.

"Sasuke-kun! You don't seriously have a TAIL do you?!?!" Sakura exclaimed and ran over to Sasuke. Sasuke just sighed and behind him, and flicked his tail. Sakura's eyes went wide and she screamed.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!! WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU!?!?!?!!?!?!?"

Sasuke had to cover his sensitive ears, or otherwise his eardrums would shatter at the intensity of her scream. Oh geez...today's a screaming spree day! So everyone, scream to your hearts content for no reason! Lol. Then let your parent wonder whether you're mentally stable or not. (Bunny: But rudely refuse their offer of bringing you to an asylum.)

"Damare you lousy woman!" Sasuke yelled at Sakura and Sakura shut up but kept giving Sasuke's tail a strange glance.

"I've always had a tail Sakura, but I can choose to hide if I want." Sasuke explained. Sakura then nodded and an evil smile spread across her face. Without warning, she pounced onto of Sauske.

"Awww!!! Then you're exactly like a puppy!!!" she said as she rubbed her cheek against Sasuke's cheek...who by the way was blushing from the sudden contact. Yep, Sakura loves puppies a lot.

"G-Get off me!!" Sasuke shouted and tried to shove Sakura off of him. She eventually got off of him and retired for the night. While Sakura went to sleep, she failed to notice a slow transformation taking over Sasuke's form.

'Stupid moon.' Sasuke mentally cursed and tried to fall asleep. But little did he know, it's...going to be a LLLOOOOOONNNNNNGGGG night. Do you know wwhhhyyyy???? Well that's for me to know, and you to find out.

So as Sakura snuggles deeper into her super duper comfy futon that Tsunade kindly gave her, her tummy rumbles.

GRRRUUUUMMMMBBBLLLLEEEEE

In a very unlady fashion of course. So, Sakura being...Sakura would jump up and run to...TEH KITCHEN!!! Yes...teh kitchen.

- - - TEH KITCHEN - - -

Now, we arrive to teh lovely kitchen that belongs to our very Tsunade who's currently sleeping with an empty sake bottle. Yessum...very strange indeed. "Man I'm so hungry, I could eat a horse." Sakura said to herself as she rummaged through the cupboards.

Suddenly, some movement could be heard from elsewhere in the kitchen. Sakura looked around, now alarmed.

'Uhh...I have a feeling I'm not alone in here.' Sakura thought.

**'Uhh...maybe cause I'm here?' **her Inner self pointed out.

'Good point, but you're still me.' Sakura stated. Her inner self kept quiet. (sigh) One of these days, Inner Sakura's gonna prove herself to be her own person, and make Sakura seem like a weirdo, though this dream is not coming true anytime soon.

"Hmm...rice balls doesn't sound like a bad idea." Sakura said to herself and got out some rice prepared to make some plain rice balls. Little did she know, someone _else_ is watching her in the kitchen, amused that she couldn't even sense him.

"Sakura, isn't it a bit EARLY to be making breakfast right now?" he asked in an amused tone. Sakura noticeably froze, and seemed to be in a bit of shock. He sighed.

"Sakura...why are you making rice balls at 3 in the morning?!!?" he asked now...a little irritated, since he's got no response from the tiny female. Slowly, Sakura turned and around to face the person that she 'supposedly' didn't know.

Her jaw dropped to the floor, and her eyes nearly bulged out. She could NOT believe her eyes.

"You know, it's not nice to gawk." the guy said...with a smirk on his face. That smirk...UGH it drove Sakura mad! She knew that smirk anywhere!

"SASUKE!?!?!?!?!!?!? W-W-What happened to you?!!?" Sakura screamed and ran over to Sasuke and put both her hands on the side of his head, where his 'ears' normally would be. Sasuke sighed...this was going to be one loooonnnnngggggg night. He aready knew it.

"Sakura...get your hands off my head, you're getting rice in it." Sasuke said a bit peeved that he'll probably have to wash his hair in the lake later on in the day. Sakura quickly drew back her hands, slightly blushing due to embarassment.

"Sasuke-kun, you still haven't answered my question!" Sakura asked again.

"Sakura, whenever there's a new moon, I lose my demon powers. I'll be human for one full night." Sasuke explained to Sakura. Sakura stared at him blankly before smiling slightly.

**'He's such a hunk!!!' **Inner Sakura said as hearts started to appear in her eyes. Sakura mentally rolled her eyes at her inner self.

**'He's cute when he's half demon, now he's HOTT when he's human!! I wonder what he is when he's full demon...' **Inner Sakura asked herself with a mischievious grin. Sakura nodded. She was also quite curious.

"Sakura, Sakura!" Sasuke called out to the zoned out girl. After a moment, Sakura snapped back into reality.

"What?" she asked Sasuke, who looked kinda ticked.

"You zoned out." he stated blankly. Sakura laughed nervously and quickly continued making her rice balls to satisfy her rumbling tummy.

"I'm done!! Want some Sasuke-kun?!" Sakura asked ecstatically as she offered Sasuke a delicious looking rice ball. Sasuke hesitated before accepting it. After all, it had been a while since he had one. He preferred tomatoes you know.

Silently, the two ate their rice balls on the back porch.

"Sasuke...is there a time you're gonna turn full demon?" Sakura asked quietly, while they looked at the moonless sky. Sasuke's eyes widened in surprise. He didn't expect her to ask a question like this.

"Yes." was his short reply.

"Is it like...on a set time...like tonight?" Sakura asked again, this time looking at the temporarily human Sasuke. Sasuke stared into Sakura's emerald orbs. They looked so entrancing.

"No."

"Then how?"

"This...cursed seal." Sasuke explained and showed Sakura his mark. Sakura stared at it. The whole time, she thought it was some sort of demon tattoo. (Bunny: Hehe, I wanna have a tattoo like that, it's actually kinda cool. Though I prefer the ANBU tattoo. But too bad there isn't such thing.)

"This seal is activated if someone's forcing it to release, or if I'm nearing death state." Sasuke explained, his face void of any emotion. Sakura nodded her head, meaning she understood. Wow, there was still so much she didn't know about the world she's currently living in.

Sure she's seen countless numbers of demons, but she's met only one hanyou. What she found most intriguing were hanyous, and not demons. They were such mysterious creatures.

Sasuke is still an enigma to her. She wished he would just open up to her like Naruto would. She knows so much about Naruto, she could write a book about him. Sasuke on the other hand...she couldn't even write a paragraph.

But one thing's for sure.

He's warming up.

Just because of **her**.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Sasuke was currently watching the sky slowly turning from the shade of midnight navy to lavender purple. Meaning, dawn has arrived. Soon, in another few hours, the sun will rise.

Finally, the sun would rise, and he wouldn't be stuck in this retched form. He hated being human. It made him feel weak, though he was to blame for it. He had never trained himself in his human form. He relied too much on his demon senses and powers.

He also hated the fact that Sakura was sleeping on his shoulder right now.

"Mmm...Sasuke..." Sakura moaned out silently. Even though Sasuke doens't have superb hearing right now, he still caught it.

'Why's she dreaming about me?' he thought with a hint of amusement and he dared himself take a quick look at the girl. She actually was quite adorable looking. He didn't understand why she was always so self-conscious about her forehead. Infact, he thought it looked fine.

But obviously, he would never say that outloud. I mean, he doesn't want her to get the idea he LIKES her right?

**'Duddeee...you're so in denial. You know that?'** Inner Sasuke pointed out.

'I'm so NOT in denial.' Sasuke said, trying to defend himself.

**'Then why is she still sleeping on your shoulder? You would've dropped her to the floor by now.' **Inner Sasuke...pointed out yet again. So far, it's Inner Sasuke- 2, and Sasuke- 0.

"Sasuke...looks...hott..." Sakura mumbled and shifted a bit. As she was about to fall, Sasuke swiftly caught her and let her sleep on his lap.

'Did she just say what I thought she said...?' Sasuke asked himself mentally as he stared at the girl. Sakura from this angle looked like an innocent angel...with pink hair.

**'Score for us!!!!!! She thinks we're HOTT!!' **Inner Sasuke cheered and started doing his little victory dance thingy. Sasuke lightly smirked. Sakura was just too amusing when she's asleep.

**'Sleep talk rocks.' **Inner Sasuke said, somewhat evilly.

'Hn.' Sasuke thought, though he mentally agreed too.

Then, the first rays of sunlight shot out. Sasuke looked up and realized it was sunrise. It didn't surprise him though. He had been sitting like that...for a while with Sakura asleep.

The sun was halfway up when Sakura started to regain consciousness, though Sasuke didn't notice. He was too busy looking up at the sky, mentally telling the sun to rise faster. In his human form, he couldnt' tell if they were in danger or not. Which was a bad thing in Feudal Japan you know.

Sakura slowly opened her eyes, since the sun's rays were stinging it.

Just as she caught a glimpse of Sasuke, a very BRIGHT light from the sun shined on him. At least...she thought it's the sun's light.

After she finally got ger vision back, she noticed not a human Sasuke, but it was hanyou Sasuke again, his soft wold ears back.

"You're awake." Sasuke said...somewhat emotionlessly. It was THEN that Sakura realized...why's the floor so soft?

She looked and instantly knew...she was sleeping on Sasuke's lap. Sakura bolted right up, but Sasuke stopped her mid-way.

"Go back to sleep, it's just after sunrise." he said, surprising her, since he said it so...gently?

Obeying Sasuke, Sakura slowly layed back down and slept for another good few hours. Sasuke was just absent mindly stroking her soft pink tresses, soothing her slumber. Now, even though he's a strong hanyou, he failed to notice three pairs of spying eyes.

--x--o--x--o--x--o--x--o--x--

"Aww!! Sasuke-teme is so lucky!!!" Naruto whined quietly while looking through the window. Tsunade smiled as well. Aah...young love, isn't that ever so sweet?? If only she were a couple decades younger... (Bunny: Lol! It seems like she's very old.)

(sigh) "If only I were a bit younger, then I'd be able to be like them!" Tsunade said happily while chuckling slightly. Naruto looked at her for a while.

"I bet you would look hott if you were a bit younger!" Naruto exclaimed. Tsunade's mouth slightly twitched.

"SO ARE YOU SAYING I'M NOT HOTT RIGHT NOW!??!" Tsunade screamed outraged and chased a screaming Naruto around.

Sasuke heard the commotion and tried to restraing himself from laughing. It was actually kinda funny. No way in hell could he imagine Tsunade with a boyfriend.

"COME BACK HERE YOU SQUIRT!!!" Tsunade screamed form inside the house and he also heard a couple of things breaking.

"THAT'S MY SAKE!!!!!!" Tsunade's scream rang in the air. Sakura's eyes snapped open.

"What's going on?" she asked while yawning.

"Tsunade and decided to beat the shit out of Naruto." Sasuke said bluntly. Sakura sweatdropped. What lovely choice of words this morning huh?

X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X

"SAKURA-CCHHHHAAANNNN!!!" a scared shitless Naruto cried as he ran AWAY from the fuming Tsunade, the High priestess of Konoha. Sakura sighed...all this screaming and yelling is bound to give her a headache later today.

"What is it NOW Naruto?" Sakura asked, her voice sounding pretty irritated. Naruto hid behind Sakura just ask Tsunade aimed her bow and arrow at him.

"Quit hiding Naruto and face me like a man!" Tsunade ordered.

"But I'm not a man yet!! I'm only an innocent kid!!!" Naruto cried and clutched onto Sakura tighter.

Wait a sec...

Are his hands on my ass?!?!

"NNAAAAARRRUUUUTTTOOOOO!!!!! OMAE AHO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Sakura shrieked. Now, joining forces with her shishou, they rage after the fox boy, trying to kill him for their own reasons.

Sasuke was let's say...taking a 'walk' at the right time so he didn't have to dragged into this mess. Smart guy ne?

So for the next...let's say two hours, the two enraged femmes were chasing after a scared to the bone Fox Demon boy. (sigh) Why does Naruto always have to make the ladies/women mad? Or is that his true talent?

Well, now Sasuke's finally decide to walk back. To see what's left of Naruto of course.

"TEMMMMEEEEE!!!!" Naruto screamed and ran towards Sasuke. Naruto had bruises here and there, about like a million lumps on his head, a black eyes, and a couple hundred arrows sticking out of his body.

**'I say the women did a pretty good job.' **Inner Sasuke commented while cackling. Sasuke mentally agreed, while smirking on the outside.

"What, usuratonkachi?" Sasuke asked tauntingly. Naruto just fumed even more.

"Where the hell were you for the last 2 hours!?!?!?" asked the hysteric blonde.

"On a walk." Sasuke answered non-chalantly. That made Naruto's blood boil even more.

"YOU WERE ON A FUCKING WALK FOR TWO FUCKING HOURS WHEN YOU COULD'VE SAVED MY FUCKING ASS?!?!!?!?!!?" Naruto yelled at Sasuke, though it seemed like Naruto was yelling to a deaf man.

Sasuke just walked away like nothing happened. Yup, all was cool.

"NARUTO!! Brats like you don't scream 'fuck'!!!" Tsunade yelled from somewhere else and a purified arrow shot outta nowhere and got stuck in his messy blonde locks. Naruto crossed his arms and grumbled.

"Great, that makes **103** arrows that were shot at me and that actually hit."

"Every single one of them hit you Naruto." Sakura said as she walked by, without sparing the boy a glance. Oh man, is Naruto that bad at dodging?? (Bunny: Hey all you ninja in training! If you need a moving target that guarantees you that you will hit it for sure, buy NARUTO! He'll gladly come to you! But only if you've got ramen to offer!)

So, that's the story of Naruto's terrible morning. Now with that my friends, it's the en- JUTTO MATTE KUDOSAI!!!!!!!!!

There were **THREE **pairs of eyes watching the Sasuke and Sakura this morning. WHO THE HELL WAS THE THIRD PERSON?!?!?!

Well my friends, I will give you a hint.

This MYSTERIOUS person...

Has Long coffee brown hair that's very lovely.

He has beautiful pearl coloured eyes.

He's known as the X-Ray Visioned Womanizer.

Any guesses minna-san?? Well, if you know, then in the next episode of Naruto: Inuyasha Style! This mysterious hunk of cheese will be revealed! So until then, TA TAA!!!

- - - - - - - O.O - - - - - - -

Are you kidding me? Who said I was ending it right there? That would be just cruel. No, I'll keep going...for another while.

Sakura had been wandering around the village. Though often, her mind would wander off to think about a certain raven haired teen with onyx eyes that can change to sharingan.

(sigh) 'Why's he ALWAYS plaguing my mind?' she asked herself as she continued her little stroll. Every once in a while she would smile or wave a one of the villagers.

**'Well, maybe because he's so figgin' hott, and was being totally sweet this morning!!' **Inner Sakura said, still in a bit of a dreamy state. Sakura inwardly admit.

'You know, why would Sasuke want to be full demon? I mean...he's fine the way he is.' Sakura thought to herself, but quickly pushed the topic aside for now. It wasn't important. The most important task right now is...

"OH MY GOD I LEFT THE STOVE ON!!! MY SOOOUUUUPPPPP!!!!!!!!" Sakura shouted at the top of her lungs as she ran back like a whirlwind of dust, trying to save the soup she was preparing for lunch. Hopefully, she didn't set the house on fire. Otherwise, that would be...very bad.

--

Thank goodness, Sakura had come back JUST in time before the pot was about to freaking exploud and soupify the entire kitchen. You would have no idea how long it would take Sakura to clean the entire place. She would take like... A WHOLE WEEK!

AT LUNCH

"Sakura, what have we learned today?" Tsunade said, trying hard not to sound angry.

"N-Not to leave the stove unattended while cooking." Sakura said sheepishly.

"Right. So then don't leave it next time!" Tsunade said.

"H-Hai."

Sasuke just rolled his eyes. If he didn't know, he woulda thought that those two were really mother and daughter. Naruto was well...errr too scared to make a comment. So, he mentally did! At least he was safe...in his mind.

"Naruto! Stop thinking like that!" Tsunade snapped. Naruto's eyes went wide and immediately fled from the table.

Everyone burst out laughing...well except Sasuke of course. He chose...to smirk...widely.

"Hey! That was mean!!" Naruto cried from the hall outside the dining room.

"Gomen Naruto!" Tsunade said half-heartedly. So after he declared that the coast was calm, and docile he came back to finish his meal.

**---------- -.-** -------------

So while Sakura was merrily washing the dishes, when she suddenly got a visitor.

"What do you want Sasuke." Sakura asked, or more like stated.

"Nothing."

"Then why are you here?" Sakura asked with a bit of suspicion in her voice.

"No reason." was his casual reply. Sakura was finally finished washing the dishes and turned around only to come face to face with Sasuke. Sakura blushed at their closeness.

"S-Sasuke! W-Why are you so-" Sakura was interupted when Sasuke suddenly licked her cheek. Sakura blushed red and used her hand to touch the place where he licked it.

"You had rice on your face." Sasuke said simply and walked out of teh kitchen. Sakura blinked a couple times, her face blank.

'That was by far THE most strangest thing he's EVER done.' Sakura thought mildly before staring out the window.

**'Hehehe!! It's called Puppy Love Saku-chan!' **Inner Sakura exclaimed cheerfully. Sakura blushed. Sasuke in love with her? Of all people? Nahh, not happening. Get outta here.

"My my. What a beautiful maiden. Would you do me a favour by bearing me a son?" a male voice asked her.

**To be continued...**

Bunny: Aww! Poor Sasuke-kun! He's in a state of confusion!! But this cute little puppy won't be for long!! And omigosh!! Who do YOU think's asking for Sakura to bear him a child? Just to let you know, Miroku's not anywhere near this fic, so he's out of the picture.

Another hint, definitely NOT Jiraiya. He's err... too old.

Anyways, until next time!!


	9. Hyuuga Neji

**Chapter 9- The Perverted Byakugan User**

Yo everyone!! I'm very very sorry about not updating for like...ever. I've had like a major writer's block. Lol, anyway, in this fic, Naruto is NOT like, three foot. That is kinda dumb. He's as tall as he was when he was twelve. Ummm, oh ya, have I mentioned Neji will be...very OOC? Hehhe, just telling you now. Hehe...(sweatdrops)

Disclaimer: Yah, you all know I don't Naruto, so this is the LAST disclaimer I'm writing.

Hyuuga Neji: Yes! He's finally going to make his appearance! Well, he already kind of did, but right now I'm making a proper introduction. Ok, as most will know, he's taking place of Miroku, the monk. His looks are what he looks like in the Shippuuden, and instead of his hitai-ate, it's just a black headband thing with silver lining. Hehhe, adds to the fashion! Umm, he's about 18, about a year older than Sasuke, and he DOES NOT have the wind tunnel. The curse that's befallen on him is the cursed seal on his forehead. In this story, you'll later learn what it does to him.

Hyuuga Hizashi: Of course, he's going to play as Neji's father, so he's taking the place of Miroku's father. Ummm, he looks exactly like he does in Naruto. Imagine him wearing the clothes Hinata's dad wears, which is Hiashi.

"..." -talking

'...' -thoughts

_Flashback_

**Inner Self**

**

* * *

**

**Recap:** "My my. What a beautiful maiden. Would you do me a favour by bearing me a son?" a male voice asked her.

* * *

"N-n-nani?!?!" Sakura asked bewildered as she backed away from the window. Oooh!! And out popped the...white eyed guy with long coffee brown hair?

"Who-o are you?" Sakura asked as she brought out a- whistle?

"Pardon me for my rudeness. (Bows) For my name is Hyuuga Neji, of the noble Hyuuga clan." Neji introduced as he bowed and kissed Sakura's hand. It sent shivers up her spine.

"U-Uhhh... well my name's H-Haruno S-Sakura." Sakura said uneasily as she quickly pulled her hand away from Neji's grasp. Neji chuckled.

'What a shy lady she is.' he thought before checking Sakura out. Sakura on the other hand felt like she's being scanned or something. His eyes...are somewhat freaky.

"What are you looking at?!?" Sakura finally asked agitated, fed-up with the x-ray vision thing.

"You." Neji replied, still staring at her. Sakura crossed her arms and tapped her one foot.

"Well could you not?!" Sakura asked agitated.

"Well... I could, but I don't want to since I like what I'm seeing at the moment." Neji replied pervertedly. If you look really closely, you can see a TINY blush on his face. Sakura's face heated up.

"HHHHHEEEEEENNNNNTTTTTAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Sakura screamed at Neji and holy-punched him through the wall.

**'SHAAANNNARO!!! DOES HE HAVE A DEATH WISH OR WHAT?!!??' **Inner Sakura raged.

SLAM

"What's going on?!" both Sasuke and Naruto asked while searching the room frantically, only to see a fuming red-faced Sakura...oh ya, and a huge hole in the wall.

"Sakura-chan!!! What happened here?! Are you hurt!? Were you attacked?!!? Were you rap- ITAI!!!" Naruto screamed as he quickly clutched his head, which was throbing in pain.

"Urusai usuratonkachi!" Sasuke snarled as he went over to inspect Sakura.

"You alright?" he asked.

(stiffens) "ALRIGHT!?!? I'VE NEVER FELT BETTER!" Sakura screamed in sarcasm. Sasuke only sweatdropped.

"Care to tell us what happened?" he asked, trying to find out who attacked his- err I mean the holy Sakura.

"Hmmph! This stupid pervert just WALTZED in here and asked me if I was going to bear him a child!" Sakura said heatedly as she glared at the guy that was under a whole pile of rubble on the other side of the room.

'HE WHAT?!?!?!' Sasuke thought furiously.

**'HELL NO!!!!' **Inner Sasuke protested angrily. I mean, no one asks Sakura to bear them a child except well...maybe except a certain puppy.

Sasuke stomped to Neji, and picked him up by the collar.

"Who the hell are you, and how dare you ask a girl you just met to bear you a CHILD?!!?" Sasuke said murderously as he pounded Neji a couple times. To be truthful, Neji couldn't really reply cause he's OUT COLD.

"Ughh...I thought babies came from the stork." Naruto mumbled as he rubbed his head.

Everyone's eye twitched. Sakura turned around stiffly to face Naruto.

"Naruto...if storks brought babies to the world, women wouldn't have to BEAR all the children!" Sakura said in a low and dangerous tone. Naruto slowly backed away from a PISSED Sakura.

(GULP) "H-Hai." he whispered frightened.

- o - Somewhere out there - o -

"Let's see...Baby Darryl...right right...257 Elmer's Lane." a stork mumbled as he checked his list. He tucked it into a bag and picked up the little bundle, which was Baby Darryl.

"Off we go!" the stork announced as he took off to deliver the baby...to it's new parents.

- o - o - o - o - o - o - o -

SSSSPPPLLAAAASSSHHHHH

A very dizzy Neji woke up from the cold wave of water splashed at him.

"U-Ughhh...why does my head hurt?" he asked no one in particular. Soon, he caught a glimpse of pink. Wait...pink? Then, he remembered.

"Ahh! Fair maiden Sakura! Could you maybe tell me why my head is in so much pain?" he asked as he tried to rub his head...only to realize that he's tied to a chair?

"Yes! That's cause I punched you in the head you nimrod!" Sakura spat as she 'hmphed' and walked away, only to have Sasuke glaring at Neji with anger radiating off his very being.

"Ouch. Such hateful words coming from such lovely lips." Neji remarked, feigning hurt.

Sasuke snarled in anger, since Neji didn't even ACKNOWLEDGE him. The offspring of an alltime powerful DEMON!! Jesus, someone's getting hurt today...and it's obviously a perverted pearl eyed MONK!

"Why you lowly bastard!" Sasuke hissed dangerously and sucker punched Neji in the pace. Ooooh, that's gonna leave a pretty bruise on his pretty face.

"Hey!! That hurt!" Neji yelled as his face smarted. Sasuke just smirked.

"You just got owned." Sasuke whispered darkly and started laughing evilly.

"Alright Sasuke, you got to sucker punch him already, now it's time for interrogation!" Sakura demanded as she gave Neji a not-so-friendly look. Neji kinda shivered, not liking that look one bit. He was gonna freeze under that look. Where are the jackets people?!

"Fine..." Sasuke grumbled.

"Alright, Hyuuga Neji, what's your real purpose?!" Sasuke asked in a firm voice and stared Neji down. Neji seemed to be not paying attention though, since his vision was still directed at Sakura, who was standing slightly behind Sasuke.

"I already answered that." he said somewhat automatically. Sasuke shook in fury.

"You. Me. Fight." Sasuke managed to say through his gritted teeth before unceremoniously single handedly picked up the chair WITH Neji on it and tossing it out the window and him jumping out right after.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!" was heard before a loud CCCRRRAAAAASSSSHHHHHHH, was heard.

"You stupid mutt! You could've killed me by pulling a stunt like that!" Neji yelled in fury as he rolled up his sleeves. Yes, he's freed from the chair.

"That was the point." Sasuke bluntly pointed out before lunging at Neji, intent on seeing some black and blue, maybe some red on the monk's face. Neji quickly dodged and got into his fighting stance.

"Heh...I guess I'll do the world some good and get rid of a hanyou like you!" Neji said before activating his bloodline limit. "BYAKUGAN!"

Sasuke smirked. If it's about bloodline limits, then he's not one to lose.

"SHARINGAN!"

And the fight kicked off from there. Each punch thrown were countered, and every weapon used was deflected by another. When would this end?!?! Sakura and Naruto had already fallen asleep, seeing as none of the hits thrown have actually hit anything, save for the poor air molecules.

(yawn) "So who won?" Naruto asked drowsily as he rubbed his one eye. Sakura just shrugged.

"Dunno. I fell alseep about half way." she replied before getting up and stretching. Suddenly, she felt a weird presence.

"N-Naruto...do you feel something?" Sakura asked. This presence wasn't exactly welcoming.

"You feel it too?" Naruto said seriously before getting infront ot Sakura, incase he had to protect her. He might appear to be a bit childish looking, but when it comes times like these, he can defend his pecious people. (Bunny: Hehehe, just taking a quote from Haku!)

Neji halted in his steps.

Bad mistake.

POWWW

Sasuke punched square in the jaw.

"Uh!" Neji grunted before kneeling down on his knees, trying to catch his breath. Sasuke did the same thing, since they had been fighting for quite a while.

"Uchiha, that was a cheap shot." Neji spat while spitting a bit of blood out. Sasuke just glared at Neji.

"Cheap shot?! You're the one who halted!" Sasuke retorted. (twitch twitch)

'Oh...so that was what's keeping him.' Sasuke thought before turning in the direction his ears twitched in.

"Who's there?" Sasuke asked emotionlessly, his stoic mask back in place. He could tell Naruto and Sakura were a bit creeped as well, since this aura was pretty dark, and reeked of evil.

"RRRRAAAWWWWRRRRR!!!!!" a hhuuuuggggeeee beast screamed and lunged for Sasuke who immediately leapt away. Neji also bolted, but towards the beast. It was large and brown with a big hairy mane. His eyes was the colour of moss, and itr smelled like fish. Yes, fish.

"JYUUKEN!" he said as he punched the beast in the chest. It cried horribly, Sakura and Naruto had to cover their ears...well especially Sasuke, since his ears are extra sensitive.

**'Hey you! Don't let him get all the fun! Get the stupid sword out and slice that thing in half!' **Inner Sasuke shouted.

'Don't worry, way ahead of you.' Sasuke thought before drawing his sword out. He swung it once...

Nothing happened. It didn't get all big and cool.

"Eh?!!? What's the deal here?!" Sasuke said in surprise as he swung it again.

"EEEYYYAAAAA!!!!" Sakura screamed as she ran away from the beast's claws, which were trying to get a hold of her.

'Heh...I shoulda known it was after the jewel shards.' Sasuke thought boredly before he absent mindly swung the sword and got in front of Sakura and Naruto.

"Finally decided to join the fight?" Neji taunted and smirked. Sasuke just ignored that and focused on his task.

**'OMG! He's like, totally worried about us!' **Inner Sakura squealed while jumping up and down. Sakura just blushed a bit, and shook her head a bit. Sasuke wasn't the type of person who would just do something unless he was going to benefit from it. But there was this one part in her mind that HOPED he was doing it because he cared for her.

"Hn." Sasuke replied before jumping up and taking a big swing towards towards the beast, then landed gracefully behind it.

"A lowly demon like you can't even hope to try and take my jewel shards." Sasuke said coldly before the beast collapsed in a heap dead.

'I knew it. He didn't protect me because he cared...it was because of the jewel shards.' Sakura thought disappointed.

"Well Uchiha. Seems like you actually do have some tricks up your sleeves." Neji remarked before deactivating his Byakugan. Sasuke glared at Neji.

"Shut up. It's pure skill." Sasuke said before sheathing his sword.

"Ughhh..." Neji groaned in pain as he clutched his head. Sakura immediately rushed over, wondering what happened to the guy.

"Neji-san! Are you alright!?" she asked in concern as she helped him inside of the house.

"Yes...I'm alright." he said quietly as he smiled sincerely.

"Ahhh, have you finally found a place in your heart for me?" he asked teasingly. Sakura's face heated up, and her eyes widened. She just noticed Neji's hand was on her butt.

"PERVERT!" she screamed before slapping Neji on the face. **Hard**.

(sigh) "He'll never learn." Naruto sighed as he watched the scene in front of him. Why are humans so stupid?

Sasuke's face flushed red in anger. Was he invisible?! After ALL that just happened, did this loser not learn his place?! He's gonna beat the living tar outta him-

"Alright Neji-san, enough fooling around. Now, please tell us what was bothering you." Sakura asked sternly, a faint blush on her face.

(sigh) "You see, it all goes back to a curse my father received." Neji explained.

_Flashback_

_A young man with long brown hair and pearl coloured eyes walked down a dirt path leading towards a forest. _

_This man was known as Hyuuga Hizashi, a noble monk of the Hyuuga Clan. This clan has been known for producing holy priests, promising to devote themselves as wandering protectors against demon attacks. _

_Hyuuga Hizashi is currently on a mission to exterminate an evil demon that has been causing havoc in the Rice Village. _

_"EEEEEEEEEEEKK! Someone! Help me!" a feminine voice screamed in fear. That caught Hizashi's attention and he quickly went to the woman's aid. If you're wondering...Hizashi is most definitely...a womanizer._

_"Fair lady! What's the matter?!" he asked in concern as the woman ran into his...errrr awaiting arms?_

_"A demon's there! Please destroy it!" she cried. Hizashi nodded._

_"Of course! Leave it to me!" he replied before stepping in front of the woman. He took out a seal and started chanting a holy spell onto it. Quickly, he did a 360 and threw the tag at the woman, who instinctively dodged it. _

_"Wha- What was the meaning of that?!" the woman said, pretending to be shocked._

_"I saw through your disguise demon. Now prepare to die!" Hizashi yelled before he took out his holy spear and charged at the 'woman'. She easily avoided it and created some distance between them._

_"Ku ku ku ku ku. I guess my outter appearance doens't trick you, does it monk?" the 'woman' asked evilly, her voice was like that of a man's._

_"What are you?!" Hizashi yelled, getting into a defence stance, incase the demon started to attack._

_"Pardon me. My name's Orochimaru. I've come here in search of the Heaven's Jewel. Do you happen to know anything about this?" he asked, in his sickly sincere voice. Hizashi's eyes narrowed. _

_"I would never tell a demon like you anything!" he said before he charged again, except he had sprinkled some holy water onto his spear._

_"Ooooh, what a shame. Oh well, I guess you'll have to go through some pain to understand that you're not the one making decisions here." he said sadistically before his tongue stretched out and grabbed onto Hizashi's neck. Hizashi struggled, trying to free himself from Orochimaru's evil grasp._

_"Hehehehehe. I hope you learn your place you caged bird!" Orochimaru laughed as he bit his thumb and drew a seal on Hizashi's forehead._

_"AHHHHHH!!!!" Hizashi screamed in pain, and with that Orochimaru dropped him. The seal he drew burned an ugly green colour as it engraved itself into Hizashi's forehead._

_"From now on, you and the rest of your generations will suffer the same fate as you! Slowly, this seal will eat away at your abilities, and will eventually seal your bloodline limit and your life!" he said darkly before disappearing into the darkness of the forest._

_"Damn y-you...Oro-" Hizashi didn't get to finish as he blacked out due to pain. _

_End Flashback_

"Well Neji. I've managed to sit through all that without falling asleep. But all I have to say is this. Like father, like son. You're both womanizers." Naruto said, he was currently sitting indian style.

"Baka." Neji said slightly mad and punched him in the face.

(ahem) "So, because of that. I'm trying to find a woman who would bare my children, just incase I happen to die, I would have children to continue my quest. Which is destroy Orochimaru. Once he dies, this curse would lift, and my clan's bloodline limit would not die out." Neji explained.

"Well apparently you're not trying hard enough. If you already know what that sick bastard looks like, then it shouldn't be so hard to track him down. Plus, you even have Byakugan." Sasuke said boredly.

"If it were that simple, he would've already _been _dead. But you see, Orochimaru can possess different bodies, so his appearance is always different." Neji explained once again as he rubbed his temple.

"So...this Orochimaru guy could look like anyone right?" Sakura asked. Neji nodded.

"What?! So for all we know, Tsunade-baachan could be Orochimaru!" Naruto screamed in fright as he stood up and looked around panicked.

"And how do we know you're not Orochimaru in disguise!?" he acused while pointing a finger at Neji.

"It's rude to point you baka. And I never said he could just be ANYONE now did I?" Neji deadpanned as he shot Naruto a glare. Naruto sat back down, though glaring right back at Neji.

"Dobe, think about it. If Neji was Orochimaru, you really think he'd be telling us this? And it can't be Tsunade because she has some miko powers. Demons don't HAVE miko powers." Sasuke stated, saying it as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Exactly. Anyways, Orochimaru couldn't possess just anyone. If the person's heart is pure, he could not control that person. If their soul's corrupted, then yes, Orochimaru could manipulate him, turning him into a human puppet." Neji said gravely, his expression blank.

Sakura shivered at the words human puppet. It reminded her too much of the incident with Tayuya. She hasn't quite gotten over the fact that there's demons out there that would do that type of thing.

"And...demons are his easiest targets. Especially **hanyous**." Neji said finally, giving Sasuke a look that pretty much spoke you-may-be-one-of-his-targets.

Sasuke huffed and crossed his arms. "Like I would let some lowly demon possess me."

**'He's gonna get a one way ticket to hell!!' **Inner Sasuke growled while cracking his knuckles.

"I hope you can back that up." Neji sneered as he got up from floor and brushed imaginary dust from his clothes. Sasuke death glared Neji.

"Well. It was a pleasure meeting you all, but I must be on my way. Though..." Neji turned his attention to Sakura.

"Please, dear Sakura-chan. Would you accompany me with my travels?" he asked endearingly, while kissing Sakura's hand.

"WHAT?!" Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura all shouted at one time.

"I heard that fine thanks. No need for three repeats." Neji said as he cleared his ears.

"Why would she accompany you! She's already with me!" Sasuke yelled at Neji, his eyes on the verge of changing into Sharingan.

"Why wouldn't she? It's better than sticking with a hanyou like yourself. You would only endanger her." Neji challenged, his eyes blazed fiercely as well.

**'OMG! They're fighting over us!! Aaaaiiieee!!!' **Inner Sakura screamed in happiness.

'Does Sasuke...really care for me?' she thought to herself, her hopes rising.

"Plus, who else will help me recover those jewel shards?!" Sasuke added. Ouch, that shot down Sakura's hopes.

'That's it?! He only wanted me because he needed someone to be his treasure hunter?!' Sakura thought angrily, feeling as if she was a tool for him all along.

"So Uchiha Sasuke! The truth comes out! That's all I am to you!?!!? A treasure hunter!" Sakura screamed at Sasuke, who blinked in shocked.

"I-I, well yeah!" he quickly said, snapping back from initial shock.

"Hmph! Then I'd rather stick with Neji-KUN! At least he'll treat me ten times better AND he'll respect me!" Sakura yelled defiantly before hooking her arm around Neji's. Neji's face lit up like a candle.

"See Uchiha? Sakura spoke the truth, and now you can back down." Neji smirked at the glaring Uchiha, who was too shocked and lost for words at the moment.

"NOOOO!!!! Sakura-chan wouldn't leave me for a pervert like youu!!!!" Naruto cried as he clung to Sakura, hoping to stop her from going with Neji.

"Acck! Get off of me Naruto!" Sakura said in disgust as he tried to pry Naruto off of her. Eventually, she got Naruto off.

"Hyuuga, Sakura's not going anywhere. She's staying here whether you like it or not." Sasuke said coldly before grabbing Sakura by the arm and dragged her to his side. Neji's eyes narrowed.

"Well she chose me, so YOU let go." he said just as coldly before grabbing Sakura's other arm and tugged. Both side not intent on losing Sakura.

**'What are we?! A rag doll that could be fought over now?!?' **Inner Sakura yelled angrily before throwing some random punches into the space in front of her.

In a snap, Sakura has super punched both Neji and Sasuke in the face, making them both let go of her.

"ENOUGH! I'VE HAD **ENOUGH**! Hmph! I'm not going ANYWHERE! I'm incharge now, and none of you can do anything about it!" Sakura threatened menacingly while her chakra is clearly visible, enaminating off of her holy being.

Naruto's legs trembled and cowered behind Neji. He was kinda afraid Sakura's brute strength. It's quite painful if you're on the receiving end of her attacks.

Sasuke just nodded himself silly, not wanting his lifespan to be cut short a couple hundred years.

Neji nodded his head vigorously. He still has to create some children ya know!

**To be continued...**

Bunny: (sigh!) Now that's outta my system, I can go on with my other stories! Hehehe, yes I'm very sorry about the late update. I'll try to update sooner since it's summer break now. But I enrolled myself in summer school for an extra credit. Hehhe, yes you can call me a nerd. Lol.

So anyway, for the next chappie though, I need some opinions. Do you want:

A) Sango to appear

B) Sakuya to appear

C) Something of your imagination


	10. Long Time No See Tenten!

**Chapter 10- Hey Tenten! Nice to See You Again!**

Hello minna-san! According to the reviews I've received so far, most people would like Sango to appear, so I now present to you...CHAPTER 10 WITH TENTEN IN IT! Woot. Enjoy. Also, I'm very honoured that you guys like this story, and especially to those who actually care enough to leave a review. (Bows to reviewers)

Kunai Tenten: Tenten in this fic will be playing Sango the demon slayer. She too is a demon slayer, except she has a wider range of weapons to use. Instead of Hiraikotsu, Tenten will be carrying a big windmill shuriken that's made of violet metal. As well, she carries mini scrolls that can be used to summon other weapons, such as bow+arrows, kunais, iron maces, axes and other sharp pointy objects.

Tenten is 18 and she's about 5"8. Her hair is still tied into those cute buns. When she's not fighting, her outfit is the same as the one she wore when she was a genin. Her battle outfit is the same as the one Sango wears.

Kokoro: She is my OC, and is replacing Kirara. She's a demon cat that's invulnerable to fire and explosions. Her fur is pure red, and her eyes are a sapphire blue. Her weakness is water, and resistant to ice. In demon years, she's about 185. She can transform just like Kirara. In her small form, she's the size of your average tabby, and when she's in her big form, she's the size of a full grown tiger. (Bunny: Which is QUITE big btw.)

"..." -talking

'...' -thoughts

_Flashback_

**Inner Self**

BLAHBLAHBLAHBLAHBLAH

**Recap: **"ENOUGH! I'VE HAD **ENOUGH**! Hmph! I'm not going ANYWHERE! I'm incharge now, and none of you can do anything about it!" Sakura threatened menacingly while her chakra is clearly visible, enaminating off of her holy being.

Naruto's legs trembled and cowered behind Neji. He was kinda afraid Sakura's brute strength. It's quite painful if you're on the receiving end of her attacks.

Sasuke just nodded himself silly, not wanting his lifespan to be cut short a couple hundred years.

Neji nodded his head vigorously. He still has to create some children ya know!

BLAHBLAHBLAHBLAHBLAH

"Now all of you listen clearly! I think we should all work together!" Sakura stated cheerfully as she happily pranced around the dumbstruck monk and half-demon.

"Me work with him!?!? NO WAY!" both Sasuke and Neji yelled at the same time. Sakura gave them a glare that could even freeze the sun.

"Of course we'll work together!" they both quickly said and quickly shook their hands, but let go just as quickly. Sakura grinned.

"That's great to hear boys!" she exclaimed happily.

**'Shannaro! As if they can say no!!' **Inner Sakura exclaimed as well while punching the air in front of her.

"Well guys, we better hurry up and find the next jewel shard, cause I gotta go home and study for some major exam!" Sakura said cheerily before turning around and walked down the path.

(sigh) "Uchiha. Let's go." Neji said before trudging after Sakura. Oh ya, Naruto had already caught up with Sakura and the two are currently walking side-by-side.

Sasuke glared at Naruto, wishing he would just set fire.

FWWOOOOOOOOM

"ITTAAAII!!! My pants caught fire!!!!" Naruto screamed as he ran around in circles trying to blow the fire out all the while Sasuke just smirked.

**'Serves him right to be walking beside our Sakura-chan!' **Inner Sasuke raged while glaring harder at the already suffering Naruto. Sakura sighed and splashed Naruto with the water in her water bottle.

PPSSSSSSSTTTTTTTTT

"Ahhh. That's better. Arigato Sakura-chan!" Naruto cried gleefully and latched onto Sakura. Sakura was a bit shocked at first from the sudden contact, but soon pushed him off.

"Sakura, why do we have to travel with that pervert anyway?" Sasuke asked as he walked beside Sakura. Sakura blinked a couple times before finally coming up with an answer.

"I didn't know who to choose to travel with, so I decided we all travel together." Sakura said casually, avoiding Sasuke's glare.

"I'll get you for this." he muttered under his breath. Thankfully, Sakura didn't catch it. So, Sasuke decided to walk ahead of the group, since the rest of the group was walking at a slower pace than he liked.

WOOOOO WOOOOO WOOOO WOOOO

THOCK

"UGH!!" Sasuke screamed as a rather large shuriken pinned Sasuke to the ground. Though, no damage was caused.

"HHIIIYYAAA!!!" a voice screamed before a girl came into view and landed on top of Sasuke's back, so she was standing on his back.

"AAHHH!! My back! My back!! Get off you bitch!!!" Sasuke yelled as he tried to free himself from being pinned to the ground by a LARGE shuriken...that appears to be purple in colour.

--

Back with Sakura and group, they all heard Sasuke's scream of agony. At least...that's what they thought they heard.

"Oh my god! Sasuke's probably in trouble!" Sakura said worriedly and was about to run to Sasuke's aid when...Neji grabbed her arm and held her back.

"He's probably alright. Maybe he just stepped on some dog crap or something." he said as he pulled Sakura closer to his side.

"Plus...we could spend some more quality time together." Neji said seductively, raising a suggestive brow. Sakura blushed, while Naruto frowned. No I mean, BIG frown.

"AHEM! I'm still here you know! AND! (grabs Sakura back) She's not doing ANYTHING with you, you creep!" Naruto shouted in Neji's face as he held Sakura far AWAY from Neji. Neji just huffed.

"You know squirt, for a demon you're quite small." Neji taunted. A vein appeared on Naruto's head.

"SAY THAT AGAIN YOU STUPID PERVERT!!" Naruto yelled in fury. Sakura sighed...this was gonna be one loooonnnng journey. She just knew it.

--

"SSAAKKKUURRAAA!!! GET YOUR ASS HERE AND REASON WITH THIS INSANE BITTTTCHHHH!!!!" Sasuke screamed in anger as he avoided another stab, which was aimed at his stomach.

"I.am.not.A BITCH! I'M A DEMON HUNTER!" the brown haired girl raged as she swung her katana again at Sasuke's head, missing by an inch.

'Damn she's fast.' Sasuke cursed as he jumped back another couple meters. A while ago, he managed to push the giant shuriken off of him. Soon enough, his 'friends' leisurely arrived to where they were.

"FINALLY YOU DECIDED TO SHOW UP!" Sasuke yelled in anger.

"Gomeennn Sasuke-kun!!" Sakura apologized as she quickly gathered up some chakra and punched the ground. The ground shook, which forced the demon hunter to jump away.

Neji stared at the girl. Why does she look so...familiar? He knows that girl, plus her chakra pattern was really familiar too.

LIGHT BULB!

"TENTEN!" he called out to her. The said girl immediately looked over at the person who said her name.

"Hyuuga? Neji?!" she said shocked, she almost dropped her giant shuriken.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!?" they both asked each other at the same time. They quickly regained they compositions and slowly walked towards each other. Sasuke was too tired to even walk over, so he just plopped down onto the ground and rested. Sakura and Naruto also walked towards Tenten, seeing as she means no harm anymore.

"Hey Ten. Long time no see." Neji said while giving Tenten a friendly smile, and Tenten returned it.

"Yeah, and the same to you Neji." she replied while. Neji lunged at her for a hug, but Tenten dodged the lunge gracefully, which made Neji land on the ground.

Thump.

(sigh) "Still the same old Neji I see." she said while smirking at Neji, who got up from the ground and brushed off the dirt.

"Hn." he replied with his eyes closed, feeling a bit ticked off.

During the whole thing, Sasuke had managed to fall into a little daze, while Sakura and Naruto watched in total confusion. WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON?!? Well, here's the whole deal.

"Neji, how do you guys know each other?" Naruto asked finally, after a period of total silence.

(chuckle) "This is a rather long story. You see..." Neji began.

_Flashback_

_Now, you see a 15 year old Neji wandering around a village, admiring the many 'views' he was getting, thought no one seemed to notice. This was a village made of warriors that hunt demons for the good of this village, and others. With the demon bones, they make very fine weaponry out of them._

_Neji was interested, they were also known for their ever-so-rare violet metal mine, which makes exceptionally strong weapons, and beautiful chains for necklaces, bracelets and other stuff._

_As he was walking around the village, he noticed that not many men were in the village, mostly women. _

_'So most of the men are warriors.' Neji concluded as he continued to wander and looked at the unique weaponry, and other things. That was when something or rather someONE caught his attention._

_He had now reached the edge of the village, and a training field came into view. There, was a girl and most likely her pet demon cat training. The girl had incredible accuracy, and is very agile. All the targets were hit bulls-eye.The cat was very err...agressive, and speedy as well, seeing as it demolished 4 log posts already. _

_He approached the two and when the girl and the cat noticed, the cat immediately pounced on Neji._

_'Man, this thing has bad breath.' was the first thing Neji thought when he hit the ground with the medium sized cat demon on him. _

_"Kokoro! Get off him!" he heard the female call to the demon. When it got off, the girl immediately apologized._

_"I'm so sorry about that. Kokoro, is rather protecttive of me." the girl said before bowing._

_"Don't worry about it. What is your name pretty maiden?" Neji asked smoothly, his pearly gaze on the brunette. The girl blushed a bit under Neji's 'intense' gaze._

_"Kunai Tenten. And yourself?" Tenten replied back politely._

_"That's a lovely name. And it's Hyuuga Neji." Neji replied back as he took Tenten's hand and kissed it. (Bunny: Smooth Neji, smoothe.Lol.) Tenten blushed furiously, but then quickly took her hand back._

_"By the way Hyuuga-san, what brought you here?" Tenten asked, wondering why this charming guy was here in the first place._

_"Aa. Your entrancing beauty has brought me to you." Neji started off, while Tenten just gave him a disbelieving look, but all the while blushing even more. Apparently, Kokoro thought Neji was boring and decided to run off somewhere._

_"And, please call me Neji-_kun_, Tenten-chan." he said said somewhat romantically as he grabbed both of Tenten's hands._

_"H-Hai." Tenten managed to reply, while blushing deeper by the second. _

_'Okay...I don't even know the guy, and he's already hitting on me!' Tenten thought a little bewildered at how bold Neji was...kinda._

_"Would you do the honour of bearing my child?" he asked now, this time more seductively. At this, all the adoration for Neji that Tenten was developing shattered. That was a COMPLETE turn off._

_"WHAT?!!? Are you out of your MIND!?!" she shouted at the monk as she broke away from him in anger and summoned some kunai from one of her scrolls._

_"You stupid monk! I'm only 15!!" Tenten shouted angrily and flung the kunai all at Neji, who quickly blocked them all with his kaiten. _

_"I won't give up on you!" was Neji's last remark before he disappeared in a poof._

_Tenten growled in irritation. "Stupid monk." she muttered before collecting her kunai, and reusing them for training._

_That, was how they met. From then on, Neji would meet Tenten everyday at her training spot and ask her the same question. Slowly, the two became good friends, and even trained together sometimes._

_Until, that is, when Tenten was officially dubbed a demon hunter. _

_"Neji-kun. I'm officially a demon hunter now, so I won't be in the village often." Tenten explained to Neji as the two sat in under a nice willow._

_"Aa. I heard the official annoucement too." he said, not looking at her, but at the space in front of him. Tenten turned and gave him a small smile._

_"You know, I'm gonna miss you." she said after a while. Neji looked at her and gave her a small smile too._

_"I will miss you too. But, I too, should get on my way. I've spent too much time here and I must get on with my quest." he said as moved closer to Tenten. _

_"I guess this is farewell." Tenten said sadly. _

_"Aa." Neji said quietly and leaned forward for a hug, which Tenten surpisingly returned. They stayed like that...for 10 seconds._

_"YOU PERVERT! UGH!" Tenten screamed in fury as a huge slap noise could be heard. Apparently, Neji's hands has been wandering again. (sigh) Must he screw up their lovely bonding time?_

_"Hmph! I take it back! I WON'T miss you!" Tenten huffed as she stalked away, with her ever so loyal cat demon trotting behind her, all the while leaving poor Neji on the ground._

_"I feel your love Tenten!" Neji called from the ground, and only receiced a shuriken in reply, which was an inch away from his head._

_'Heh. I guess she decided to leave me a little gift.' Neji thought as he got up and pocketed the violet shuriken._

_End Flashback_

"You have a suprisingly good memory." Tenten said unamused, as she raised an eyebrow at Neji. Neji looked proud.

"Of course! How could I forget how I met my future children's mother?" Neji joked, and he only received a punch upside the head. Tenten had an anime vein pop.

"CHILDREN?!!?" she screamed at him as she turned away in a huff, and Kokoro only shook her head disapprovingly.

"Well...that surely was interesting." Sakura said, trying to create some conversation between the lightly sleeping Sasuke, silent Neji, fuming Tenten, and sniggering Naruto.

(cough) "Ne, Neji. How many women have you asked that question to?" Naruto asked out of curiosity. Neji lifted his hand and put it under his chin and looked to be deep in thought. After a couple seconds, he finally replied.

"I lost count."

Both Sakura and Tenten had veins pop on their heads, while Naruto burst out laughing.

"You player!" Sakura shouted at him and got ready to punch every bit of him.

"You good for nothing piece of cow shit!!" Tenten shouted angrily before she grabbed her big shuriken and charged towards the monk as well. Neji's eyes widened in fear before he dashed for his life. No, Neji does not fight women. It always end up to be a losing battle. On his end anyway.

"KKYYYYAAAA!" both Tenten and Sakura shouted as they attacked poor Neji.

"AAAAHHHHHH!!!!" Neji screamed. He screamed so loud, even Tsunade heard it back in Konoha. So now, Neji sported two big whack-a-bumps on his head, one black eye, a bruised cheek, some cracked ribs maybe, and a temporarily out of commission hand. Well, I guess no more wandering 'hand' for the ladies, hehe. (Bunny: That's what you get for having wandering hands Neji-kun!)

--

So after that big commotion, the gang finally started moving, since Sasuke was complaining about too many bug bites, and how sleeping on the grass was uncomfy. He prefered a tree. (Bunny: Personally, I prefer the ground. I would more than likely fall off the tree and die.)

As a bonus, Tenten decided to travel with the group too. Partly because she had a jewel shard of her own during her travels, and for a personal reason as well. Well like they all say, the more the merrier! Well, especially for Neji.

"Uchiha, if you keep glaring like that, your eyes are gonna stay that way." Neji told Sasuke as he gave Sasuke a blank look, while Sasuke stopped glaring. For now. Sasuke really hasn't forgiven Neji yet for touching Sakura. You know, a hanyou can really hold a grudge if he wants to.

And somewhere in the trees, a flying monkey threw a banana at Neji's head.

"Itai!"

Sasuke just smirked. Apparently FLYING monkey's were on his side today. What else would it chuck at Neji? A pepper? No wait...rotting fish. (Evil smirk)

"Sasuke-teme...stop looking like that. You're creeping me out." Naruto said with a slightly frightened look on his face. Sasuke turned to Naruto and snarled at him, who just picked up his pace. Away, from the creepy half-wolf demon.

T I M E J U S T F L I E S B Y C A U S E T H E A U T H O R E S S S A Y S S O...

"CAN WE PPPLLLEEEAAASEEE stop now?!? I'm so tireeedddd." Naruto complained as he dropped dead onto the ground.

(sigh) "Fine." Sasuke grumbled as he let Sakura down. Sakura had started tiring out ages ago, so Sasuke offered to carry her, since Neji had a broken hand. Kokoro went hunting so Tenten had to walk as well and then there was Naruto who just dropped dead.

"YYAAAYYYYY!!!!!!" Naruto exclaimed relieved ans right after that, he fell asleep. Sakura just giggled, Sasuke just mumbled something about dobes, and Tenten smiled lightly at the sight, while Neji just looked bored.

"Ah. Sakura-chan, would you be so kind as to give me a massage? My shoulders are really aching." Neji asked with a somewhat perverted smirk on his face. Sasuke was about to refuse for Sakura before Sakura replied.

"Ok!" she chirped and skipped to Neji's side. Sasuke looks like he was about to explode, while Tenten just watched, wondering if Sakura was going to fall for that stupid perverted prank.

Sakura cracked her knuckles quietly and got behind Neji.

"Ready Neji-kun?" she asked sweetly. Neji just nodded in a daze, noticing that she called him Neji-_kun_. But, opposite of Sakura's sweet voice, her massage was NOT gentle at ALL. It was rather...painful, instead of soothing.

CRACCCKKK THUMP EEEAAAARRRRRKKKK

"Ahhhhhh!!! S-Sakura-chan!!! I-I-I'm all g-g-ood now!! Y-You can stop!!" Neji cried out as he quickly shifted away from Sakura and massaged his shoulders himself with his single hand. They ached even worse than before he had asked her for a massage.

"Ok! Anytime!" Sakura replied before grinning evilly. Neji got the chills just by looking at that grin.

'Ok. She's definitely off limits.' he thought to himself as he massaged his shoulder. Sakura walked back over to where Tenten and Sasuke are, chatting about different weapons and Tenten's village.

"Wow, that was fast. What did you do?" Tenten asked in surprise as Sakura took a seat beside her. Sakura made a peace sign with her right hand.

"I needed someone to be my guinea pig." she said mischieviously as she cracked her knuckles again, just to emphasize her point. Tenten laughed, while Sasuke inched a bit back in fear. Sakura's brute strength wasn't something he would like to experience first hand. Thank god he's been on her good side so far.

Sasuke's left ear twitched a bit. He looked up into the sky on the left to find Kokoro flying back with a dead fawn in it's mouth. Tenten got up to help Kokoro, while Sakura just stared at Sasuke. He's been awful obedient for the day. She's starting to wonder if this WAS the Sasuke she knew.

"It's rude to stare." Sasuke said, interupting her thoughts. Sakura blushed and looked away.

(nervous laughter) "Hehehe, gomen." Sakura apologized and gave Sasuke a sheepish look.

"You're wondering why I've been behaving myself lately aren't you?" he asked without even sparing her a glance, and just kept staring at the fire he just started. Sakura's eyes widened and wondered if he had been reading her mind.

"And no, I can't read minds. You're just really easy to predict. That's all." Sasuke explained as he sharped a kunai and got to help Tenten make dinner. Sakura got up as well, since she needed to set up camp, and take a well needed bath. She feels filthy, and she'll need to do some laundry.

"I'm going to take a bath by that lake ok?!" she told her friends, and they all responded some how.

"Hn." (Bunny: You know who that is!)

"Ok! Be back for supper!" Tenten called.

"Alright Sakura-chan! Would you like me to guard you?" Neji asked suggestively while smiling.

"NO SHE WON'T NEED A GUARD!!!" Tenten and Sasuke shouted in anger.

THOCK

"ITAI!" Neji cried in pain and held his forehead. Tenten had thrown an onion at his forehead. HARD. It's gonna leave one hell of a pretty bruise.

"z...zz...zzzz..." was Naruto's answer. Sakura just laughed a bit at her friend's antics, before she headed to the lake. Though, unknown to her there's somebody ELSE that's been watching her go. (sigh) A lot of people are doing that aren't they?

"Ka ka ka ka ka. They look awfully alike..." an old cackly voice spoke before they disappeared back into the shadows.

**To be continued...**

Bunny: Oh me oh my! I wonder what else is gonna happen next! Hehehe, well you're gonna have to stay tuned for it I guess! I'm actually not that fast of a typer, and I usually just let my imagination take me places. So basically I'm open to any suggestions. They help a lot, since sometimes my brain fails to focus.

Also, I have any vote-y thingy for you guys.

A) Would you like Sakuya to appear in a comedic fashion

or

B) In a very Inuyasha-ish fashion

OR

C) In some other funky way that you think would work out nicely. Though you would have to explain a bit so I would know how you'd like it done.


	11. Chiyo Obaa sama, the Puppet Master

**Chapter 11 - Chiyo-Obaa-sama. The Puppeteer of Life**

Ohayyoooo!!! I'm finally updating this fic! Hehe, I was a little busy updating my other stories. My cuzzie has been after my case about lack of updating, so here she is making sure my fingers keep typing. Most of you wanted Sakuya to come in comedically, so I TRIED to make it funny. Though...if it's not please don't hurt me. Lol, anyway I now present to you all chappie 11!

Chiyo-Obaa-sama: As you have guessed, she's replacing Urasue's place. No, she doesn't not make people outta clay, she makes puppets peeps. Like the title says. Anyway, she looks exactly the same from the Shippuuden.

"..." -talking

'...' -thoughts

_Flashback_

**Inner Self**

RECAP RECAP RECAP

_"I'm going to take a bath by that lake ok?!" she told her friends, and they all responded some how. _

_"Hn." (Bunny: You know who that is!)_

_"Ok! Be back for supper!" Tenten called._

_"Alright Sakura-chan! Would you like me to guard you?" Neji asked suggestively while smiling._

_"NO SHE WON'T NEED A GUARD!!!" Tenten and Sasuke shouted in anger._

_THOCK_

_"ITAI!" Neji cried in pain and held his forehead. Tenten had thrown an onion at his forehead. HARD. It's gonna leave one hell of a pretty bruise._

_"z...zz...zzzz..." was Naruto's answer. Sakura just laughed a bit at her friend's antics, before she headed to the lake. Though, unknown to her there's somebody ELSE that's been watching her go. (sigh) A lot of people are doing that aren't they?_

_"Ka ka ka ka ka. They look awfully alike..." an old cackly voice spoke before they disappeared back into the shadows._

END RECAP END RECAP END RECAP

(sigh) "Nothing like a refreshing bath!" Sakura exclaimed joyfully as she hopped into the surprising warm lake. She was expecting it to be slightly cold. The whole time, she failed to notice someone observing her. (Bunny: Eeeew, that would totally creep me out.)

"I think I'll pay Sakuya a visit..." the voice spoke, and disappeared with the breeze.

Back at the camp, Sasuke and Naruto both caught the scent of something foreign.

"Ne teme, did you smell that?" Naruto asked, his senses heightening, as he continued to sniff the air for the scent.

"Ya dobe. But not anymore." he replied, his eyes on the verge of going sharingan. Something fishy was going on around here, and he's not liking it one bit.

"You know Sasuke-kun, if you don't stop spacing out, we're gonna eat your share of supper!" Sakura said before biting on a bit of meat. Sasuke growled before ranting about telling him about supper.

* * *

"YOU FIEND! STOP RIGHT THERE!!!" was shouted all across the village of Konoha. All the families got out to see what the commotion was, that was occuring at the dead of night.

"Nishishishishishi!! Out of the way hag!" Chiyo said and sent her puppet to slash Tsunade. After that, her whole being was gone from the village. Tsunade seethed with boiling again before punching a nearby tree with so much force it was broken clean in half.

"Kuso." she cursed before walking back to her sister's grave, while trying to stop her wound from bleeding.

* * *

"Niiishishishishishi. You darling, are gonna be my most beautiful creation!" Chiyo murmured to herself happily as she combined the ash to the wood that's going to become the body of...Sakuya.

Chiyo was a master puppet maker and user. She's created over a thousand puppets, and is her own army. However, she doesn't make just ANY puppets. She makes puppets of those who were once powerful people, and hold extraordinary powers. Therefore, Sakuya fit into this category. However...Chiyo may have overestimated her puppet making skills. She may have made the body of Sakuya, but she can't bring her to _life_.

"Yes! You are finally complete!!! Nishishishishishi!!!!" Chiyo exclaimed in triumph and glee.

* * *

"Sasuke! Why are we going back to Konoha?!" Sakura asked in annoyance as she clung close to Sasuke. Later during the night, Sasuke kept getting this eery feeling and couldn't shake it off. Out of pure curiosity, he decided that they were going to go back to Konoha.

"Yeah Sasuke-teme! Why are we going NOW!?! It's the middle of the night!" Naruto shouted angrily from behind Sasuke, who he ignored. No one else bothered to argue with Sasuke. They were either too tired, or is totally zoned out.

In a matter of minutes, they reached Konohagakure. Almost instantly, Sasuke smelled the scent of Tsunade's blood. Before anyone could ask him a question, he sped off towards it.

"SSSAAAASSUUKKKEEE!! S-slow downn!!!" Sakura yelled as she clung to Sasuke tighter than ever. Yep...Sasuke was running like the wind.

"Don't worry, you're not gonna fall." Sasuke grunted before landing in the place where Sakuya's remains have been buried. There, he found Tsunade healing a large gash on her stomach.

"What happened here Tsunade?" Sasuke asked as he hurried over. Tsunade gave him a look before giving Sakura with a pained expression on her face. Sakura got off of Sasuke and hurried over to help bandage her shishou's wound.

"Someone stole Sakuya's ashes." Tsunade spoke quietly and looked almost ashamed of herself. Sakura blinked in confusion. Who was Sakuya? And why did that name ring a bell in her head? Have they met? She looked at Sasuke for some kind of explanation, but he looked impassive.

"Ano...who's Sakuya?" Sakura asked softly, afraid of interupting the silence that's hanging in the air. No one answered her for a while, but Tsunade finally broke the awkward silence.

"Sakuya...is my onee-chan." Tsunade said softly and slowly. Sakura's eyes widened a bit, but didn't say anything.

"She was also the one who pinned Sasuke to the Great Sakura tree." Tsunade spoke once again, this time staring at Sasuke, who's back was facing her. Sakura heard Sasuke's breathing hitch a little, but that was it.

'Oh!! So that was the girl I was mistaken for!' Sakura thought, the light bulb finally turning on.

* * *

After a whole heck a lot of explaining to the entire group, Tsunade finally told them they must retrieve the ashes and get rid of the 'hag' that called HER a HAG. Yes, Tsunade is vengeful. Who said she wasn't anyways?

"Sasuke, are you sure you know where to find this Chiyo person?" Tenten asked from above, as she was riding on Kokoro who was flying above.

"Yes, I can smell her quite clearly. She smells of oak wood and...something I can't quite place." Sasuke said, though he only seemed to be half there. Sakura could tell he was in deep thought.

'Sasuke...did you like Sakuya?' Sakura thought to herself as she stared at the back of Sasuke's head. All of the sudden, as if even THINKING of the name Sakuya was a taboo, she appeared.

BBOOOIIINNNGGGG!!!!

"WWAAAAHHHH!!!" Naruto screamed in fright and quickly scrambled to hide behind Sasuke, who was...shocked as well. Neji's mouth fell open, while Tenten blinked a couple times, and Kokoro was wide-eyed.

Sakura however laughed outloud.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! (wipes tears) Is this a joke?!" Sakura managed to say through fits of giggles. Everyone's lip twitched, but didn't dare laugh. Since well...this WAS the famous holy miko right?

There, standing in front of them stood Sakuya...though her appearance was urmm...different. She was dressed in a traditional kimono meant for royalties, which is quite lovely all in all BUT...it's the fact that her face was umm...dearranged.

Her face was upside down. Also, she appeared to be...dancing? Well you couldn't really call it a dance, she looked like she was trying to walk, but...VERY wobbily. (Bunny: I don't think that's a word...) Her mouth looks like it's mumbling something, but nothing came out.

"SSAAKKUUUYA-CHAN!!!!!! Where are you?!?!" an old high pitched voice screamed.

The gang stared at the girl in front of them. This was what's running through all their minds. THIS IS SAKUYA!?!?!?

Out of the bushes, jumped out an old woman wearing a brown dress, her hair tied in a tight bun.

"Oh...hello there. I see you've found my daughter Sakuya-chan." the old woman said politely while walking towards her 'daughter' and taking a hold of her arm. Sasuke and Sakura's eyes narrowed slightly, while Naruto stopped hiding behind Sasuke. Tenten and Neji's facial expressions however, were impassive.

'Daughter?' Sakura thought to herself, not trusting the old woman.

'She smells like wood...and of the dead.' Sasuke thought suspiciously, glaring slightly at the woman who was wearing a friendly smile.

"I'm sorry about this. My daughter...is slightly disfigured, I hope she didn't frighten any of you." the old woman said in that same polite tone, though it sounded false to the gang's ears.

"Well we must be going now. Good day to you all." she said and hobbled away with her 'daughter.'

"Sasuke-"

"I know Neji. We're going to follow this woman." Sasuke said, cutting Neji off. They quickly masked their chakra and professionally stalked the old woman, whom they suspected as Chiyo-Obaa-sama.

* * *

"Sakuya-chan! That was mighty naughty of you!" Chiyo scold while she rearranged Sakuya's face. When she stepped away, Sakuya's beautiful face could be seen. She looked a lot like Sakura, though maybe a bit more mature.

(sniff) "You are truly a magnificent piece of art!" Chiyo cried out happily while wiping a tear. Sakuya turned her glassy eyes towards her creator. Chiyo then started ranting about not having the ability to make her skin feel soft like a human.

Sakuya stared at herself in the mirror and touched her face. It felt really smooth, flawless, and had an ethereal glow to it. Her eyes were the same jade ones she been given at birth...along with he soft flowing pink hair.

"Sakuya-chan you're one tough puppet. You won't accept any souls!" Chiyo exclaimed exasperated as she set the rejected soul loose. Puppets are puppets, simple as that. But to truely give them a bit of life, and sustaining power, they need a human soul. So far, all the souls Chiyo's brought Sakuya, they've been rejected.

"I'll be back Sakuya-chan." Chiyo grumbled before leaving the room. Sakuya left right after Chiyo did, feeling compelled to something.

* * *

"Sasuke-kun...are you sure about this?" Sakura asked quietly, staring at the cave entrance ahead. There's a funny lurching feeling within Sakura that made her feel like she's going to explode. It felt so weird...as if something inside of her wanted to escape her.

"Yeah, why are ya scared?" Sasuke teased, that ever so arrogant smirk upon his pretty face. Sakura only smiled a bit in return before shrugging him off. Sasuke then frowned a bit.

'And I thought I was the only one afraid of seeing Sakuya again.' he thought to himself, dreading the moment. On Neji's signal, they were going go into the cave.

"Go!" Neji called and all them sped off. Neji, Tenten and Kokoro were going to tail Chiyo, while Sasuke, Sakura and Naruto sneak in to retrieve the ash and...perhaps take Sakuya with them.

* * *

Sakuya wondered out of the room and into the cave. It was infested with stalactites, and stalagmites. Sakuya walked zombie-ishly out of the cave, as if something was pulling her to something. Her eyes completely blank.

As she walked further, she could feel three people's presences. She recognized one of them...she knew that person.

"Sasuke-kun..." Sakura called out and suddenly stopped, grabbing Sasuke's arm. Sasuke looked back at Sakura in annoyance, and Naruto also stopped to see what's up.

"Sasuke-kun...is it me...or is it getting colder in here?" she asked, the colour draining slowly from her face. Naruto quickly wrapped his arms around Sakura, in hopes of warming her up.

"Feeling better Sakura-chan?!" he asked happily, giving that famous fox-grin of his. Sakura could only smile at his kinda gesture. Though, Sasuke didn't seem to think of this as a kind gesture. He thought of it as a move to take **his** Sakura-chan away!

"Naruto...get your hands AWAY from Sakura." Sasuke growled, but his threat was ignored, as Naruto and Sakura walked in front of him and further into the cave, leaving Sasuke quite pissed and dumbfounded.

**'What the hell are you standing there for?!? GOOOO!!!!' **his inner self shouted, which made Sasuke caught up immediately and made a grab for Sakura. Naruto, as if knew Sasuke was gonna do that, moved Sakura out of the way, making Sasuke look like he was lounging the air.

"Sasuke-kun what are you doing?" Sakura asked curiously, watching Sasuke get back up. He glared at Naruto before mumbling something about tripping. Naruto snickered evilly while Sakura only shook her head.

* * *

"Ne Neji, what's that woman doing?" Tenten asked quietly while observing Chiyo from above. Neji was sitting behind Tenten with his byakugan activated. Neji didn't even respond.

"Neji?" Tenten called out to the monk, only to find him looking at Chiyo with a light blush covering his face. Tenten suddenly then flushed and...

SSMMMAAACCCKKKKK

"YOU IDIOT!! YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO WATCH CHIYO! NOT X-RAY VISION ME!!!!" Tenten screamed angrily as she pounded the Hyuuga prodigy. Yes, Neji was only pretending to be looking at Chiyo. Though in truth, he was urmm...let's say x-raying Tenten.

"Alright alright! I promise to stop doing that!" Neji said and focused on their target.

'I promise to stop doing it noticeably.' Neji thought sneakily before glancing at Tenten before glancing back to Chiyo, who was now jumping from branch to branch ninja style.

"So...she isn't just some old lady." he heard Tenten say concludingly.

* * *

Sasuke, Sakura and Naruto all stood stalk still. In front of them was none other than Sakuya, the famous priestess. The one thousands of people respected because of holy power, and outstanding archery skills.

Sakura have never felt colder in her life. Neither Naruto or Sasuke seemed cold, yet how come she was bleeping freezing?

"Let's dance!" Sakuya suddenly blurted out and started twirling around, though her voice sounded so...dreamy and dazed. As if she wasn't even there.

Sasuke froze, while Naruto's jaw dropped. Sakura wasn't even paying attention anymore. She wanted to get away from Sakuya. The closer she was to her, the colder she got.

"A-Ano sa, ano sa! What's going on!?" Naruto exclaimed, feeling really confused as Sakuya grabbed his hands and the two twirled around in circles.

'Her hands feel like ice!' Naruto thought frightened and tried to get her to let go, but her grip was vice-like. Suddenly, her eyes glowed red and her face leaned closer to Naruto's, which scared the crap out of him.

"S-S-SASUKE-TEME!!! HEELLPPPP!!" He screamed as he leaned away from Sakuya's face, which resembled Sakura's so much. Sasuke, immediately jumped into action and hit Sakuya's pressure point, only to find that it had no effect whatsoever.

"What!?" he said, startled. Was this Sakuya even human? No, she wasn't. She smelled...like wood...and reeked of the dead. So with that thought in mind, he grabbed her roughly and tore her away from Naruto.

The force of that ripped her dress, revealing some of her porceline body. Which gleamed kinda like glass.

(BIG SIGH OF RELIEF) "I thought she was gonna suck out my soul." Naruto said while shivering a little. Sasuke remained quiet however, still observing the fake Sakuya.

"Who and what are you?" he asked, his voice firm. Sakuya's glassy eyes turned to look at him.

"Sasuke." she said clearly, her voice not wavering. His eyes widened.

'She remembers...but...how?' he thought, unsure of what he's seeing and hearing. It all confused him greatly. Tsunade said Sakuya died the day she sealed him to the tree, yet here she was talking to them.

"ALL OF YOU! GET AWAY FROM MY DAUGHTER!" Chiyo's screechy voice screamed from the entrance of the cave. They all turned to look at her in surprise.

"She's not your daughter, Chiyo-Obaa-sama!" Sakura said, finally finding her voice. Chiyo's eyes widened, before they turned into slits.

"My my dear. Why have I never noticed? Your resemblance to Sakuya is greater than I have ever imagined!" she said as she started walking slowly towards Sakura. Sakura couldn't help but step back a little. Sasuke sensed Sakura's uneasiness and stepped in front her, as if to protect her from harm.

'Where's Neji and Tenten?!' Sasuke thought, feeling a little irritated with having to deal with this evil witch.

"Awwwe, how touching. A hanyou protecting an incarnate of the once great miko." Chiyo said, in a falsely sweet voice. Sasuke narrowed his eyes and bared his fangs, while Sakura just tried to keep the little warmth she has left. Though out of no where, a pair of arms wrapped around Sakura tightly and pulled her back.

"AHHHHH!!!!" Sakura screamed and looked back to see who her assailant was. A puppet.

"SAKURA-CHAN!"

"Sakura!" Sasuke and Naruto both shouted at the same time. How come they never noticed it?

"Nishishishishi! Of course you didn't sense my puppet! It has no chakra whatsoever!" Chiyo said evilly, revealing her hand, showing that she was secretly controlling the puppet.

"Your little friends are blindly following my puppet clone! What fools..." she said and brought Sakura closer to Sakuya.

"What are you planning to do with Sakura-chan!?" Naruto demanded, baring his own fangs. Chiyo glanced at the Kyuubi boy.

"Nothing at all. I simply want her soul." Chiyo said plainly, but you could hear the hint of malice near the end of her sentence. Naruto seemed confused, while Sasuke's gaze watched Sakuya's every move.

"Sakuya's soul is inside of this gir-"

"YOU OLD HAG! (pant) GIVE ME BACK (pant) MY ONEE-SAMA'S ASHES!!!" came the booming voice of an angry Tsunade. At the entrance of the cave, you see Tsunade with a hand on her hip panting slightly, a frown on her face.

(sigh) "Oh my! You again!?" Chiyo exclaimed boredly before turned to face Tsunade, who's heels were clacking again the cave floor.

"You better give me back my sister's ashes granny, before I send you to hell!" Tsunade threatened, while cracking her knuckles. Chiyo had a vein pop.

"I'LL SHOW YOU JUST HOW MUCH THIS GRANNY CAN DO!!" she screamed in anguish and charged towards the equally pissed Tsunade.

"GO TSUNADE-BAACHAN!" Naruto cheered, jumping up and down.

"URUSAI NARUTO!" Tsunade yelled while raising a fist, and Naruto just pouted.

"Ne Sasuke-teme, who're you rooting for?!" Naruto asked, sounding pretty excited about this particular fight. Sasuke just gave Naruto a look.

"Neither. And why the hell are you so pumped?" he asked, already tired of Naruto's hyperness.

"WHY?!? WHY!?! THIS IS A HAG vs. HAG FIGHT!!" Naruto shouted, as if this was the most obvious thing in the world. Sasuke and Sakura only sweatdropped, but his comment fueled Chiyo and Tsunade's anger even more.

"AFTER I'M DONE, YOU'RE DEAD RUNT!!" both screamed before lounging at eachother. Naruto only ignored that comment, and continued shouting encouragements for Tsunade.

'Hello?!!?! I'm still being held captive you know!!!' Sakura thought desperately as she glared at the puppet that was currently holding her in place, and Sakuya looked rather out of it.

**'Once this is over, I'm gonna break some noses!' **Inner Sakura roared with rage and cracked her knuckles...

"HHIIYYAAA!!" Tsunade yelled as she punched the ground, which crack it cleanly in half. Chiyo thankfully, jumped out of the way quick enough, before she got buried by the earth.

"Such insane strength, and you call yourself a lady!" Chiyo commented tauntingly. Everything froze in the room. Naruto suddenly gulped nervously, chancing a look at Tsunade's direction, while Sasuke seemed to sweat a little. The tension was building...that was for sure. Sakura looked over at her shishou. Yep...Chiyo's definitely gone over board.

'Oh crap!! Insulting baa-chan's insane strength is taboo number two!!' Naruto thought, all colour draining from his face.

"I dare you to repeat..." Tsunade said, her voice slightly dark.

**To be continued...**

Bunny: Yay!! I'm finally done!! Hehhee, wow, this is updating frenzy for me! Well, I hope Chiyo doesn't egg Tsunade on anymore, otherwise she's as good as dead. Ok, for one thing, I know there wasn't much going on with Sakura and Sakuya, but they will play a bigger role on the next update. Thank you for reading, and please leave a comment! Until next time, ja ne!


	12. The living dead, Sakuya

**Chapter 12 - The Holy Miko, Sakuya!**

Heeyyy everybody! I'm sorry if I haven't updated lately. My internet was being a jerk, so I couldn't update anything [ . But all is well now! Neway, in this chappie, there isn't going to be much SasuSaku just to warn you ok? There might be some flashbacks of Sasuke and Sakuya together, but don't worry, THEY WON'T END UP TOGETHER! This is a SasuSakuRA fic. KK? K. Please enjoy!

"..." -talking

'...' -thoughts

**Inner Self**

_Flashback_

- RECAP RECAP RECAP -

_"Such insane strength, and you call yourself a lady!" Chiyo commented tauntingly. Everything froze in the room. Naruto suddenly gulped nervously, chancing a look at Tsunade's direction, while Sasuke seemed to sweat a little. The tension was building...that was for sure. Sakura looked over at her shishou. Yep...Chiyo's definitely gone over board._

_'Oh crap!! Insulting baa-chan's insane strength is taboo number two!!' Naruto thought, all colour draining from his face._

_"I dare you to repeat..." Tsunade said, her voice slightly dark. _

- END RECAP END RECAP END RECAP -

"I dare you to repeat that..." Tsunade said, her voice dangerously low. Naruto knew from past experiences that it wasn't a good sign. Sakura also shivered, partly from freezing and partly from her shishou's tone.

'Why do I feel so _cold_?' she wondered. Did she have a fever? No...her forehead would be burning. Hmmm, what was it then? She stared at Sakuya, who seemed to be swaying on the spot, but otherwise seems like a dummy. Sasuke and Naruto were both watching the intense fight between the two elders.

'Where's Neji and Tenten?!' Sakura thought worriedly. Hoping that the two were ok.

--

"Kokoro please go faster!" Tenten urged, and Kokoro obeyed. Earlier on, Neji had noticed that the Chiyo they were following were only moving straight. It seemed kind of weird, since it didn't even dodge low hanging branches, and only ran into them.

It was that strange fact that made them realize it was only a clone, so they quickly turned around and headed towards the cave. Something bad was about to take place, and they just know it. Hopefully, they can make it back in time.

--

"Take that!" Tsunade yelled and swung her fist at one of Chiyo's puppets, which was instantly blasted to bits. Chiyo's eyes widened considerably, but otherwise, her face remained calm.

Chiyo quickly moved her fingers a bit, making the puppet that resembled a woman hold a large katana, trying to stike Tsunade.

THOK

It stabbed Tsunade right through the chest, but...

PPOOOFFF

Tsunade appeared behind Chiyo and was about to punch her, but the puppet's katana soared through the air, heading toward's Tsunade's head. Quickly, she ducked, but it still scratched her cheek a bit.

"Chimatta!" Tsunade cursed and jumped away from Chiyo, who was now lightly chuckling. Tsunade leaned on the wall of the cave, one hand grasping the place over her heart.

"Even a mere scratch could kill you Tsunade-hime..." Chiyo said in her wicked voice. Tsunade winced a bit before falling over. Naruto and Sasuke quickly went over to help Tsunade, though they both don't know any medical jutsus. Sakura wanted to help, but she was currently being held hostage.

"S-Sasuke, Naruto! Listen...this poison is spreading through my body at a slow rate because of my healing abilities. Now...I w-want you to defeat that witch, and free Sakura. Understand!?" Tsunade said sternly, while panting lightly. Sasuke and Naruto both nodded their heads.

"G-Guys! I'd appreciate it if you r-rescue me RIGHT NOW!!" Sakura screamed as she was being brought towards Chiyo, though she was trying to dig her heels into the cave floor.

"Don't worry Sakura dear. You're not going to die...yet anyway. I just need to extract the piece of Sakuya's soul that's been residing in you." Chiyo cackled as she made Sakuya walk over as well. Sakura could feel herself tremble both on fear and cold. She's never been this scared in her life. She's even more scared now, then when she was trying to escape Manda.

Sasuke didn't know what to do. He wanted to go and save Sakura, but he didn't want to hurt Sakuya. Even though she's technically not real, he still couldn't hurt her.

"Teme! What are you doing?! We have to save Sakura-chan!" Naruto yelled as he charged towards Chiyo, who skillfully evaded the attack and set up a barrier to prevent anyone from interupting them.

"LET-SAKURA-CHAN-GO!!" Naruto shouted while punching and kicking the barrier, though each time, he would be sent flying back. Sasuke looked back at Tsunade, who was in a deep self-healing process, so she doesn't know what's going on. Next, he looked back at Sakura, who seemed deathly pale, and her eyes were struggling to stay open. Her mouth seems to be moving, but no sound came out.

Sakura's eyes looked over at Sasuke's direction.

"Please...help...me...Sasuke...-kun." Sakura mouthed. Sakuya's ivory hands now gripped onto her shoulders. She felt like her shoulders were being covered in ice. She wanted to get away from Sakuya, but it's possible. She noticed Chiyo had set up a barrier, which omitted Naruto from coming to save her.

'Sasuke-kun...please...save me...' she thought desperately as Sakuya's face started swimming in and out of her vision. Sakuya's eyes now glowed that strange red colour again. Slowly, she got closer to Sakura until they were only an inch apart.

FWWOOOOMMM

Sakura's eyes widened along with Sasuke's, Naruto's, and Chiyo's. A bright blinding light started circling them, and that lurching feeling inside of Sakura grew stronger than ever. Now, she understood why. Sakuya's soul was trying to return to it's body. It's original container. Though there was also something else...the soul seems to be an angry soul. Like it was seekign vengeance.

"SAAAAKKKURAAA-CHHAANNN!!!" Naruto screamed and attacked the barrier even more furiosly. His eyes are crimson red, the whisker marks on his face more defined, and his claws were longer. Naruto didn't want to lose any of his friends. He was determined to save them, even if it costs him his life. That was his own self-rule, and he would never go back on his word. (Bunny: I wanted to put it was his way of the ninja! But he's not a ninja anymore...)

"Sasuke-TEME!! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING JUST STANDING THERE?! DON'T YOU CARE ABOUT SAKURA-CHAN ANYMORE?!" Naruto yelled at Sasuke, hoping to get Sasuke back to his arrogant, protective self again.

Sasuke stared at Naruto, who was trying to break the barrier, who he knows would never break by shear force.

'Do I care for her?' he asked himself, looking at Sakura, who's eyes have now gone blank, the same as Sakuya's eyes. Sasuke's stare lingered on Sakuya a bit. She was the first human that he's ever grown attached to...yet was also the one who betrayed him.

_Flashback_

_It's sometime in the evening. The sun was slowly setting, giving the sky a beautiful golden orange colour. Sasuke and Sakuya were sitting together on top of a hill watching this lovely sunset. _

_This occured everyday. _

_Every sunset, they would watch it together. Sometimes, they would talk a bit, but otherwise they would just sit in total silence, enjoying each other's company._

_"Sakuya." Sasuke spoke, breaking the comfortable silence around them. Sakuya turned her head to face Sasuke, who seemed to be a little nervous. _

_"Yes Sasuke?" she replied in that soft tone of hers. Sasuke reached into his sleeve and brought out what looked like a shell. Sakuya stared at his curiously. _

_"Here...this is for you." he said and held it out to Sakuya, who took it gently. It looked so delicate in her eyes._

_"It was my mothers...but I don't need it so I'll give it to you." Sasuke said, his face turned away from Sakuya's, not wanting her to see his faint blush. Sakuya smiled brightly before opening the shell up, to reveal a blush pink substance, which turned out to be lipstick. _

_"Arigato." Sakuya said sweetly and gave Sasuke a peck on the cheek before standing up and leaving. Sasuke watched her back, he swas a bit dazed by the intimate contact._

_End Flashback_

(Bunny: Hehehe, sorry for those who didn't like that part in the Inuyasha series, but I thought it was rather cute.)

As though Sakura's scream was a wake up call for him, he snapped out of his reverie only in time to watch glittery orbs fly out of Sakura and into Sakuya. His eyes widened at that.

'Sasuke...help...' he heard Sakura's faint voice in his mind. Quickly grabbing the handle to his sword, he unsheathed it and immediately, it transformed into the huge sword with the black wolf seal on it.

Running, he raised the sword high above him and swung it down, hoping to break the barrier.

'NANI!?' Chiyo thought shocked and at the sudden lack of concentration, plus the attacks being sent at her barrier, it shattered. The impact caused her, Sasuke, Naruto, Sakura and Sakuya to go flying.

Naruto landed on all fours, using his claws to stop himself from sliding back anymore, which created huge marks on the ground. Chiyo had landed on her feet though stumbled back a bit, Sasuke had landed on both feet though was sliding back. Sakura now lay limp on her side by the entrance of the cave. Sakuya however, was standing on her feet, unswaying, and looked human once again. But even so, she still smelled of the dead and wood.

"Sakuya-chan!! You're finally with us!" Chiyo cried out happily as she walked over to Sakuya, who only stared at her.

Sasuke however couldn't believe it. The Sakuya a couple minutes ago had been totally zoinked, (Bunny: Hehhe, I took Shaggy's word.) and out of it. Now, it was the one he knew before he was sealed away for fifty years. Though not once, had he noticed Sakura's unmoving figure. (Bunny: Stupid mutt...)

Slowly, Sakuya walked closer to Chiyo, who seemed so proud of her latest creation. Slowly once again, she brought her hands and placed them on Chiyo's shoulders, who smiled a wrinkly smile at Sakuya. Chiyo seemed to be getting the impression that Sakuya wanted a hug.

"Come here Sakuya, give okaa-san a hug!" Chiyo said and went to hug Sakuya. Sasuke could only stare wide-eyed. Was Sakuya really believing her?! He was about to shout out to her, but all the too sudenly, Chiyo was set aflame.

'Holy fire.' Sasuke thought to himself. It was Sakuya's signature move.

"AAAAAHHHHH!!! WHAT ARE YOU DOING SAKUYA?!?!" Chiyo screeched in pain as she fell to the ground in a heap. Sakuya stared at Chiyo's burnt body with cold emerald eyes.

"You're not my mother you witch." Sakuya spoke in a harsh cold tone. Sasuke's ears twitched. He never realized how much he missed that voice. Though somehow, it also reminded him of how much she sounded like Sakura. But then again, Sakura was Sakuya's reincarnation.

Abruptly, Sakuya turned her direction towards Sasuke, who's breath hitched a bit. Sasuke got up and looked into Sakuya's eyes, which were filled with hatred.

**'Ouch. Looks like she's not very happy about seeing us...'** Inner Sasuke said, but Sasuke ignored him. Now was not the time for any jokes.

SSPPPUURRRTTT

Sasuke's eyes widened once MORE in shock. A huge gash had just appeared over the place where Sakuya's heart would be. She gasped and covered the wound with one hand, trying to stop the bleeding.

"W-why are y-you still alive?!" Sakuya asked Sasuke in a half shocked half angry voice. Hadn't she sealed him to a tree!?

"Sakuya where the hell did you get that wound?!" Sasuke asked, sounding kind of pissed and worried. He had completely ignored Sakuya's quesiton. Sakuya's eyes narrowed and she grit her teeth.

"Don't lie! You did this, you bastard!" Sakuya shouted at him. Sasuke had a confused expression, but at the same time was pretty pissed. HE did this?! WHEN and HOW?!

"ME?! What the hell are you talking about woman?!" Sasuke shouted at Sakuya, who only seemed to be getting angrier by the second. You could almost see the hatred enaminating off of her.

"U-Uchiha S-Sasuke...I'm going kill you!" Sakuya said in a dangerous voice. With some difficulty, she stood up and magically, a bow and arrow appeared. She stood up straight, and without any warning, the arrow was fired in Sasuke's direction.

With fast reflexes, he quickly dodged the arrows that were magically appearing, and being fired at him. Sasuke had to make sure he doesn't even get nicked by the arrows, otherwise he'd get burned. Those holy arrows still affect hanyous you know.

"JUST STOP MOVING SO I CAN KILL YOU!!" Sakuya finally screamed in anger as she fired multiple arrows now. The wound somehow miraculously stopped bleeding, though there was still a trail of blood that trailed off somewhere.

"SAKUYA WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS!?! WHAT DID I EVER DO!?" Sasuke asked her, equally angry. He had NO idea why the freaking hell his former love was firing holy arrows at him, and why she has such a huge gash on her chest. Isn't she going to die of blood loss??

Sakuya stopped, panting a bit. "You _honestly_ don't know?! You betrayed me you bastard! Just for your own selfish needs! You used me!!" Sakuya said in a bitter, frosty tone. Sasuke gave her a confused and angry look at the same time.

"**I **BETRAYED YOU?!? WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!? YOU BETRAYED ME FIRST!!" Sasuke bellowed. Both Sakuya and Sasuke refused to believe the other, but didn't move a muscle yet.

"Sakuya!! Please you must stop!!" Tsunade cried out, distress evident in her voice. Sakuya turned her head slightly to look at Tsunade, who was leaning on the cave wall for support.

"Who are you?" Sakuya asked in a quiet yet cold voice.

"I'm Tsunade, your sister!" Tsunade said, sad that her sister couldn't recognize her. But then again...it has been 50 years...

"Tsunade?" Sakuya repeated, her eyes narrowing at Tsunade's injured/partially healed form.

"Yes. Onee-sama, it's been 50 years since you died." Tsunade explained, her eyes watering a bit. Sakuya looked pensieve at the moment. She was contemplating whether she should believe this fact or not.

"Why should I believe you? If you are my sister, than why do you protect this hanyou?" Sakuya asked, her eyes staring at Tsunade for some kind of explanation. Though, at the moment they seemed like two pieces of green ice.

"S-Sakuya, a lot of things have changed..." Tsunade started out slowly, afraid she might infuriate her sister. After all, if she's in a bad temper better not add more fuel to that. Take Sakura for example.

"_Changed_? I think I've noticed that _Tsunade_. You've grown to trust demons and half-breeds." Sakuya snarled, her expression showing complete disgust. Tsunade winced at Sakuya's words while Sasuke narrowed his eyes. What the hell did Sakuya think she was doing?!

"How could you treat Tsunade like that! She's your sister!" Sasuke said, defending Tsunade. Even though his brother doesn't really treat him like one, he knows how it feels to be looked down upon by them. It doesn't...feel great.

"If this is what my sister has reverted to, then I'd rather pretend I never had a sister!" Sakuya snapped back, her anger flaring up.

"And you shouldn't be talking Uchiha! You're going to hell with me!" Sakuya said fiercely and once again started to fire holy arrows. Sasuke skillfully dodge all of them.

Except for this one.

Thock.

"Arrrggghhh!!" Sasuke cried and doubled over in pain. Holy arrows were tipped with holy fire at the ends so they burn, AND purify. A pretty good combo I'd say, but not if it's used on me! Thankfully, I'm human. (Bunny: The only reason Chiyo was burned was because she has too much demon auras hanging around, which was the reason she could be burned.)

FINALLY, you see something red, and is flying in the sky. Guess who it is...

NEJI, TENTEN AND KOKORO-CHAN!

WTF took them so long to get here!?!

Weeellll...you see Neji thought it would be faster if they went through the mountains, while Tenten thought they should just turn back and go the way they came from, so therefore they argued for a bit of time there. (sigh) What a pair of idiots.

So anyway, they finally arrive at the fighting scene. They have no fucking clue what's all occuring, but they know it's not going to be good. So, they first attended to a fainted Sakura, who felt like a human chunk of ice, and is showing signs of being dead.

Then, they checked up on Sasuke, who had a large burn on his chest, which was hurting him a lot. So much he could hardly move.

Next was Naruto, who was just knocked out because of the impact earlier.

Lastly was Tsunade, who's in emotional turmoil, but otherwise pretty healthy. Chiyo didn't need checking up, she's dead isn't she? (Bunny: Or IS she?)

Just as Sakuya was going to deliver the finishing blow to Sasuke, she glowed a oddly bright colour again.

"What?" she said to herself quietly before her mouth made a tiny 'o'. Almost instantly, the souls that were taken from Sakura flew out of Sakuya and went back to Sakura. Though before the last bit of her soul left her, she quickly stumbled away. The closer she got to Sakura, the more her soul wants to escape her.

"What's happening Neji?!" Tenten said, alarmed that all these souls are suddenly escaping the priestess. Though it IS a good thing.

"I think Sakura's soul is rejecting Sakuya's puppet body and going back to where they belong. Also, Sakura's technically a part of Sakuya, but Sakura's _alive_, so I'm guessing the souls choose the living vessel over the animated puppet one." Neji explained, his Byakugan activated to see exactly what was happening. And surprisingly, he wasn't looking elsewhere. (Bunny: Perverts can be serious too y'know.)

Tenten nodded before running over to check up on Sakura, who was slowly becoming warmer.

_Flashback_

_It was a stormy night, lightning lighting up the sky once in a while, and the thunder boomed every so often._

'Where am I?' Sakura thought to herself. It was like she was dreaming, except this wasn't a dream...more like a memory of...Sakuya's? She was looking at Sakuya's memories?!

_Inside a little cabin, she saw two people's silhouettes. The one on the left looked awfully like...Sasuke. The rain didn't even bother her, since she was like transparent and ghost like almost. _

_She walked right through the wall of the cabin to find Sasuke and Sakuya sitting together on the single bed staring into the fire blazing in the middle of the room. They were just sitting there, in total silence. Yet...it seemed like they enjoyed being together in silence._

_Just then, the scene faded, and into a different memory. This time, Sakuya was in a field playing with the nearby village children. Sakura stared in awe. THE priestess actually smiled and laughed??_

_Sakura also noticed Sasuke was sitting in a nearby tree, watching Sakuya. He had a slight smile on his face that just made him all the more handsome. _

_Once again, the scene faded and into a different one. This time, Sakuya and Sasuke were facing each other, though Sakuya had a slightly sly smile on her face. _

_"Aren't you going to tell me yet?" Sasuke said impatiently. Sakuya told him she had something really important she had to tell him. _

_"Sasuke...have you ever considered becoming human?" Sakuya asked, her voice soft and gentle. Sasuke seemed surprised at the question, but kept his cool. _

_"No. Humans are weak." he said, but after seeing the glare Sakuya was giving him he quickly altered his choice of words a bit._

_"I-I mean MOST humans a-are weak.U-Uh, I don't think being human is SO bad." Sasuke said, his expression fearful of Sakuya's fiery temper. _Sakura couldn't help but snort at how idiotic Sasuke acted around Sakuya. But somehow, it also made her heart twinge a little at how things couldn't be like that between **them**.

_Sakuya giggled at Sasuke's behaviour before acting semi-serious again. _

_"Ano Sasuke...would you become human...for me?" Sakuya asked, her eyes staring into Sauske's shocked onyx ones. _Sakura gasped. She couldn't believe Sakuya had actually suggested that. Were they for real?

_'Become __**human**__? For her?' he thought to himself._

_"If you're willing, I'll give you the Heaven's Jewel." Sakuya finally said, a genuine smile on her face. Sasuke stared at Sakuya as if she had grown an extra head or something. _Sakura couldn't believe her eyes.

_"I..." Sasuke started, not sure what he really wants. _

_"If you do...we could be together...forever." Sakuya said, taking one of Sasuke's hands with her own. Sasuke stared at their interlocked hands for a moment before he answered._

_"I will become human...for you." he said and Sakuya's face lit up completely._

_"Meet me here tomorrow at dawn. The transformation will work better at that time." Sakuya said with a smile. Giving a quick peck on the cheek to Sasuke, she quickly left. The scene once again faded to Sakuya sitting in the middle of a room meditating, but before Sakura could fully see what's going on, the scene started fading to darkness. _

"What? What's going on!?" she asked no one, sounding alarmed. She wanted to see what happened next!

_End Flashback_

Sakura was slowly waking up from the WEIRD flashbacks that didn't even belong to her. Well...they're kinda technically hers, but well...her former selfs? Aaaahhhh this is too confusing. Either way, it's somehow her's in a way.

Don't ask questions.

"Sakura-chan, are you alright?!" Tenten asked concerned, helping Sakura sit up. Sakura felt really stiff. I mean...REALLY stiff. Like a board.

"W-what the heck happened after I got knocked out?" Sakura asked, wobbily getting up onto her feet. Clutching her head, which was spinning at the moment, she managed to look around at her surroundings.

"Where's Sakuya?" Sakura asked, but her question was quickly answered as she noticed a trail of blood coming from Sakuya, who was running away and seemed to be in pain.

"What's going on? What happened?" Sakura asked, a million questions bubbling up from the pink mass in her skull. Tenten and Neji only shrugged their shoulders since they only got here pretty recently.

"Sasuke!" Sakura said and ran over to where Sasuke was. She quickly helped him stand and looked over his wounds.

"Do they hurt?" she asked softly, trying not to touch the wounds while helping him walk over to Tsunade. Sasuke remained silent however. He couldn't look at Sakura directly. If he does, he knows he'll see Sakuya instead.

Rudely, he shoved Sakura away from him and instead of getting Tsunade to treat his wounds, he went the way Sakuya had went. He had to know what really happened and why she hated him so much. Also...he wanted to make sure she was ok.

Sakura stared at Sasuke's back as he chased after Sakuya. Somehow, seeing him leave her like that made her feel very strange emotions. It..._hurt_ somehow.

"Sasuke where are you going!?" Sakura called after him and was about to go after him before Tsunade stopped her. Sakura looked at Tsunade quizzically.

Tsunade shook her head. "I think it's best if you leave them alone for now." Sakura stared at the spot where Sasuke had been moments ago before finally calming down and going to see if Naruto was alright. Tsunade was right, Sasuke would return whenever he's finished his business.

'Sasuke...you love Sakuya...even if you act like you don't.' Sakura thought sadly. From the cave entrance, Tsunade looked at Sakura sadly. Indeed, the girl has fallen for Sauske. But...Sakuya's the one barrier that prevented Sasuke from liking her truely in return.

(cackle) "Heh-he...so the hanyou chooses the former over t-the l-latter." Chiyo's raspy voice spoke. Everyone's head turned towards the supposedly 'dead' Chiyo.

"I thought you're supposed to be dead!" Naruto bursted out angrily, rushing over to Chiyo's blackened body. Chiyo gave him a poor smirk.

"I will be soon. But I thought before I go, I'll give you another piece of information. As long as Uchiha Sasuke is alive, Sakuya will continue to seek vengeance on him." Chiyo said in a hoarse voice.

"But all the souls has returned to Sakura!" Neji spoke, not sure how Sakuya could still move her body. More or less STAY within the living world.

"Sakuya was smart enough to move away when the souls are escaping her. She still has a fragment left...but she's also being tied to the living world because of her hatred from her former life." Chiyo explained before having a laughing fit, and finally...dying.

"She's one hell of a creepy grandma." Naruto commented before using his Kyuubi fire and burning Chiyo's remains. After all, not many people would want to walk by a dead corpse. (Bunny: I originally wanted to put Naruto had thrown Chiyo's body over a cliff, but decided not to.)

-- Meanwhile with Sasuke... --

"Sakuya! Where are you going?!" Sasuke called, already caught up to the priestess who was struggling to move away from him.

"Of course you want me back there, so I would die once again!" Sakuya said, turning abruptly, facing Sasuke. Sasuke halted immediately, a confused expression on his face.

"I don't understand what you're talking about." he said truthfully. What did she mean by 'dying again?' Isn't she already dead?

"You just want me near that Sakura girl so she could take the remaining soul in my body. But I don't think so..." Sakuya said coldly and took a couple steps back, all the while not noticing she's about to fall off the cliff. (Bunny: I sometimes wonder...how would someone NOT notice that?! Hasn't this thought even occured to anyone??)

"Sakuya st-"

"Shut up! Don't say my name bastard!" Sakuya shouted hatefully. Before anyone could do anything, her foot had slipped and she started falling backwards slow mo. Her eyes widened and her mouth opened as to scream. Sauske's eyes also widened but dove to try and grab Sakuya's hand.

Successfully, he managed to grab onto Sakuya, before she completely fell into oblivion.

"Sakuya! G-give me your other hand!" Sasuke said, trying to pull her back up. Sakuya looked into Sasuke's eyes, her expression unreadable.

"No. You're going to die with me this time!" Sakuya said before tugging Sasuke down with her. Sasuke's eyes widened and he quickly used his chakra to grab onto the side of the cliff, but in the process he let Sakuya's hand escape his grip. Sakuya's eyes had a look of shock before falling backwards silently to her doom. (Bunny: Yes...this is a very Inuyasha-ish moment.)

"SAKUYA!!" he screamed, watching the figure fall to the bottom of the cliff. The mist blocking the view, so he had no idea how far this goes. He could only watch with wide eyes.

"Sa..kuya.." he mumbled to himself numbly. He had failed her a second time. If what Sakuya said was true...he had killed her a second time. Numbly, and stiffly he walked back to where the others are waiting for him to return. He dreaded going back to them.

Or more like...he dreaded seeing _Sakura_.

**To be continued...**

Bunny: Woooot!! I've finally done it! Ok, now I know this chapter sounds VERY SasukeXSakuYA, but it's NOT. I swear to God it's not ending that way, so SasuSaku lovers don't chew me out. I thought this chapter was pretty crucial towards the SasuSaku development. Newho, please review! Thanks a bundle!

Actually, I need you guys to do a votey thingy for me.

A) Do you want Sakura getting upset about Sasuke leaving, so she goes back to her world? Then he misses her and begs her to come back?

B) Want me to introduce Naraku so it follows a bit more of the Inuyasha plot?

C) Or just get on with the stupid jewel hunt? After all, that was their purpose? Romance can come later?

D) Other (That means your own suggestion/ideas)


	13. Just look at me!

**Chapter 13 - The Aftermath**

HEELLOOO everyone!! Oh em eff gee!!! Hehe, sorry I'm a little hyper off sugar. (ahem) Anyway, THANK YOU THANK YOU to those who gave me those extremely long and lovely reviews. I really appreciated them. It tells me that my story isn't boring too many of you to death, and I'm happy that I could hear all of your wonderful ideas.

Also, I'd like to thank these wonderful reviewers for giving me some pretty neat ideas. **daringdemon81, Chosha Kurenai, CherryBlossoms016, and Chocochip Haruka. **

But please don't feel unappreciated if your name isn't here! I still love you all!

Orochimaru: As most of you would have guessed, he's the...(so overused) bad villain Naraku! Dun dun dun. Well he looks like what he does in the Naruto anime, and has all the freaky abilities. Instead of a really random Baboon suit, Orochimaru wears...well nothing. Lol, he's the master of disguise! What more could he want? (Bunny: If people haven't noticed, I really dislike Naraku's baboon suit. Lol.) Oh ya, he's about 50 yrs old in human, and...some great number in demon years.

Temari: In this story, she's supposed to replace Kagura, and she's a Wind Demon, and a part of Orochimaru. Temari wears her outfit from the Chuunin Exams, and she's about 20 in human years. Instead of the Sand hitai-ate, it's a thick black choker that has a mini version of her fan hanging from it. That fan can be taken off and be transformed into it's original size.

"..." -talking

'...' -thoughts

**Inner Self**

_Flashback_

- R - E - C - A - P -

_"Sakuya! G-give me your other hand!" Sasuke said, trying to pull her back up. Sakuya looked into Sasuke's eyes, her expression unreadable. _

_"No. You're going to die with me this time!" Sakuya said before tugging Sasuke down with her. Sasuke's eyes widened and he quickly used his chakra to grab onto the side of the cliff, but in the process he let Sakuya's hand escape his grip. Sakuya's eyes had a look of shock before falling backwards silently to her doom. (Bunny: Yes...this is a very Inuyasha-ish moment.)_

_"SAKUYA!!" he screamed, watching the figure fall to the bottom of the cliff. The mist blocking the view, so he had no idea how far this goes. He could only watch with wide eyes._

_"Sa..kuya.." he mumbled to himself numbly. He had failed her a second time. If what Sakuya said was true...he had killed her a second time. Numbly, and stiffly he walked back to where the others are waiting for him to return. He dreaded going back to them. _

_Or more like...he dreaded seeing_ _**Sakura**_

- E - N - D - - R - E - C - A - P -

Sakura, along with the others sensed Sasuke coming back. Quickly getting up from the ground, she walked towards Sasuke, who was staring at the ground the entire time. Sakura put her hand on his arm, as a mean to comfort him but he only flinched at her touch.

Sakura quickly pulled her hand away.

"Sasuke-k...Sasuke, what's wrong?" Sakura asked, thinking it best not to add the -kun for now. Sasuke stood still, not sparing anyone a glance. Tsunade slowly shook her head, knowing something must have gone wrong. Tenten and Neji looked sympathetic, and Naruto was well...unreadable (for once...).

"Hn. Nothing happened. Come on, we're way behind schedule. We have to find the jewel shards still." Sasuke said briskly and coldly. Everyone was shocked by his tone of voice, but no one said anything. Sakura though, was the most shocked.

Why doesn't he ever say anything to them?

Were they not trustworthy enough for him?

Was _she_ not trustworthy enough for him?

Sakura didn't understand why Sasuke's so...cold. He's managed to befriend them all, as of now hasn't he? Why is it now that he chooses to push them all away? Was it because of seeing Sakuya again?

A lightbulb lit up in Sakura's head.

_Flashback_

_"Ano Sasuke...would you become human...for me?" Sakuya asked, her eyes staring into Sauske's shocked onyx ones. _Sakura gasped. She couldn't believe Sakuya had actually suggested that. Were they for real?

_'Become __**human**__? For her?' he thought to himself._

_"If you're willing, I'll give you the Heaven's Jewel." Sakuya finally said, a genuine smile on her face. Sasuke stared at Sakuya as if she had grown an extra head or something. _Sakura couldn't believe her eyes.

_"I..." Sasuke started, not sure what he really wants. _

_"If you do...we could be together...forever." Sakuya said, taking one of Sasuke's hands with her own. Sasuke stared at their interlocked hands for a moment before he answered._

_"I will become human...for you." he said and Sakuya's face lit up completely._

_End Flashback_

Sakura looked down, feeling slightly depressed. Sasuke like Sakuya...a lot. Sasuke's not one to submit to one's wishes without a fight. Yet...in that memory...he looked like he'd do _anything_ for Sakuya.

She always thought maybe...just _maybe_ the two of them would have a chance. But now...coming to think about it, maybe the ENTIRE time, Sasuke thought she was **Sakuya. **Somehow, that name is starting to make her more angry and depressed at the same time. Did Sasuke use her as a replacement for Sakuya because they looked so similar? Sakura was so into this, she didn't notice the group had stopped walking.

Bump.

"Ah, gomen!" she apologized to Tenten, who asked her if she was alright.

"Uh...I'm fine. I'm just feeling slightly out of it." Sakura said truthfully. Hey, you'd be slightly out of it too if your soul had been stolen from you, then being jammed back into you. You'd feel...pretty much like a doll.

"If you're not feeling well then you should rest Sakura-chan." Neji advised, genuine concern showing on his face. Sakura just smiled but turned it down. She was out of it, not ill. Sasuke looked at Sakura with his peripheral vision. She did look kinda pale, but otherwise she seems to be fine.

--

After they had dropped Tsunade off, they continued their shard hunt. They actually don't have a clue about where the next shard is, but they decided that they're going to go upon instinct. Hehe, not always the best plan, but it'll suffice for the time being.

The whole day, everyone (except Sasuke and Sakura) noticed that the two have been acting weird. It's like they were magnets that repel each other. They made up lame excuses when ever they had to work together.

So during the night, when the girls were taking baths, Tenten asked Sakura about it.

"Sakura, what's up with you and Sasuke?" she started, not wanting to make this conversation too unbearable for Sakura. Sakura tensed a bit at the name, but quickly relaxed.

"Nothing." she replied a little too quickly. Tenten narrowed her eyes a bit before prodding a little more.

"Nothing? Pfft, Sakura please don't insult me. I know there's something wrong between you two. Now spill...or else." Tenten said in a low voice, near the end she pointed a kunai at Sakura. Sakura's eyes widened a bit, and backed up, fearing Tenten's kunai.

(sigh) "Tenten...this is...complicated." Sakura finally said, her mask finally crumbling.

"How so?"

"You already know I'm Sakuya's reincarnation...right? (Tenten nods) Well...to be honest, I kinda...like Sasuke. (Tenten 'ohs') And in a way, I THINK he likes me back too. But...after seeing Sasuke with Sakuya...I dunno if he liked me because it's ME, or because I look like Sakuya." Sakura explained, finally saying her bottled up dilemma. She however, left out the part about seeing fragments of Sakuya's memory. She felt that was more...personal.

Tenten nodded and stayed silent for a bit.

"Sakura, why don't you ask Sasuke what he thinks about you." Tenten suggested. Sakura's eyes widened a fraction before shaking her head.

"I...can't. I don't think I want to know." Sakura said the last part quietly.

'I'm afraid his answer might hurt me.' Sakura thought to herself. She already knew what the answer would be. Sasuke would choose Sakuya over her. After all, she was just a double right? You know what they say, the original's always better. (Bunny: That may not be true Sakura-chan...)

Tenten only smiled sadly at Sakura, but respected her decision. She knows there's nothing more she could do, except hope for the best for the two of them.

X. TIME SKIPS CAUSE I'M LAZY .X

Over the course of two weeks, the gang has successfully retrieved a grand total of TWELVE shards!! Isn't that amaaazzing progress? You bet that is! But, because of this 'amazing' progress, they've gained the attention of...

Orochimaru.

No, he's not world reknown. Nope, he's just your ordinary powerful evil demon who's name is still kept pretty secret. His goal too, is to retrieve the jewel shards. They're for his own twisted plots of course...but, he can't have any competition now can he?

So...ordering his little minions around from inside his secret hideout...

"Temari, go and take that group out. Take all the jewel shards they have with them as well." Orochimaru said in his old, raspy ugly voice. Temari, reluctantly didn't make a remark and obeyed her masters orders.

'Someday, that geezer's gonna get it.' Temari thought to herself spitefully before getting her fan out and went in search of the so called 'competition.'

--

After finding TWELVE friggin shards, the group decided they deserved some well needed rest. Tenten needed to spend some quality time with her weapons so she could polish each and every one of them to perfection.

Naruto obviously needed to restock on magical supplies in order to perform his Kyuubi magic. You know...like acorns...narutos (he has to make them obviously), mushrooms, and well... you get the point.

Neji has...no literal reason. Except for staying behind to help Tenten. After all, she must have A LOT of weapons to polish. In addition, he's made some lame excuse about being Kokoro's care taker.

Sakura had to go back home so she could catch up on her education, and school work. By now, she's positive she's the dumbest kid in her class. (And to think she used to be the top of her class.)

Sasuke is...pissed. He didn't want to stop, but reluctantly did, after a few 'bakas' and attacks from Tenten and Naruto. Neji...threatened to cover him in holy tags.

Still, the wall in between Sakura and Sasuke haven't been broken. Though, Sasuke now seems to finally take notice how Sakura doesn't do...the 'little things' anymore. It...kinda bugged him.

Now...we all go. WHAT LITTLE THINGS?!?

- making a couple riceballs with only tomatoes in them

- adds a little bit of pepper on his fried fish

- tells him goodnight

- calls him Sasuke-_kun_

He missed those things. Calling him Sasuke-kun did annoy him times, but now...it sounded so awkward when she didn't add it. Sakura still talked to him, let him carry her when they needed to move quicker. Yet...she never _looked_ at him. Well, she did look at him, but never meeting his eye. It was driving him a little nuts in a way. Did he make her mad? Why was she mad in the first place?

Why is she taking this all out on him? She's not the only one with problems. Tonight...they're going to _discuss_.

As Sakura was going to go down the well, Sasuke quickly stopped her and dragged her off into the forest a bit.

"Sasuke! L-let go! I'm really- tired, so I have to go home! Plus, I ha-"

"Just shut up!" Sasuke snapped at her before they finally stopped and he let go of Sakura's arm. Sakura only glared at him but didn't retort.

Silence.

Finally, Sakura's had enough with this git. What the hell was he playing at? Ignoring her like that when HE was the one who wanted something from her.

"Well if you're not going to say anything, then I'm going home!" Sakura declared and was about to march away when Sasuke miraculously appeared in front of her, making her bump into him. Sakura was about to rant on about how pissed she was with him when he finally spoke.

"Why are you taking everything out on me!? What have I done?" Sasuke asked heatedly, finally gathering up all his guts. Sakura still refused to look him in the eyes but responded anyway.

"I'm not taking anything out on you Sasuke. You haven't done anything either." Sakura said briskly. Sasuke's eyes narrowed.

"Liar. How come you won't look me in the eye?" Sasuke pointed out, still glaring at Sakura's petite form. At that, Sakura seemed to be somewhat unnerved.

No answer.

"That's what I thought. You're avoiding me." Sasuke said bluntly. Sakura grit her teeth. Sasuke is SUCH an idiot. _He_ was the reason she was avoiding him. This _talk_ was what she dreaded most, and therefore avoided him even more.

"I..."

"Sakura look at me." Sasuke stated. It was a command. Sakura however seemed to have appeared deaf. Instead, she looked down at her feet. Sasuke had a vein pop. Did he say feet? No, he didn't think so.

"Sakura, look at me!" Sasuke repeated again, though this time he sounded a bit annoyed...and a bit desperate? Anywho, Sakura still ignored him. She's gonna give him a taste of his own medicine. Sasuke looks ready to blow a fuse.

"God dammit Sakura look at me!" Sasuke finally burst out and grabbed Sakura's chin, forcing her to look up. Yet, Sakura still adverted her gaze. Sasuke didn't get it. Why was she being so quiet? Why won't she look at him?

Defeated, he let go.

"Sakura...what's wrong?" he finally asked. His voice soft, as if trying to coax Sakura to open up to him. (Bunny: Oh my gosh, this is such an intense moment. Lol.)

"You...me...Sakuya!" Sakura managed to utter out, tear slowly filling up her eyes. Sasuke's eyes widened a bit before he looked down. His fists were clenched. Sakuya...the one person he's been searching for, along with the jewel shards. He HAD to know if she's really dead or not. Along the way, he's been hearing rumours about a miko wandering around the villages, helping them.

Sakuya.

That was the one subject he didn't want to approach. That's why he avoided Sakura for a bit. They looked too alike. He knows he'll mistake Sakura for...Sakuya. He didn't want things to be like that.

"What about it?" he said, trying not to sound too concerned. Finally, Sakura looked up and glared him. No...she still didn't meet his gaze.

"What about it?! That's all you say after that entire incident?!?" Sakura burst out, angry that Sasuke didn't care what had happened to her during the entire ordeal. Wasn't he worried, even for a fraction of a minute that she could've been the one dead because her soul wouldn't return to her? Did it ever occur to him that she was just as involved in the matter as he was?

"What is left to say!?" Sasuke snapped, angry that Sakura was trying to start the topic he wanted to avoid most.

"I wanted to know...did you love Sakuya?" Sakura asked, a lone tear slipped down her face. Her eyes were downcast now, her hands clasped together. Sasuke wanted to wipe away the tear for her, but that doesn't really seem appropriate. Since well...they're in an argument right?

Sasuke glared at her coldly.

"That's none of your business." he said harshly, turning his face away from her.

"Yes it is! I want to know! Do you like her...or me more?!" Sakura finally said, looking at Sasuke for an answer. Sasuke was shocked by this question. It had never occured to him. Who did he like better? Sakuya was of course...his first love. But then again...Sakura's like...his new lov- no. He didn't really love her. It's more like an infatuation. But...it's close to love.

Sakura's tears were cascading down her porcelain face, dripping down onto the grass beneath their feet.

'He chooses...Sakuya over me.' Sakura assumed, after the long silence. Slowly she turned around, and without a second glance she ran towards the well. She couldn't bear it. She thought it was only a mere crush. It was some silly school girl crush she'd easily get over. But...rejection just hurts so much. She clutched the place where her heart would be. Why? Why did she have to look like Sakuya? If she didn't, would things be different? She would have never met Sasuke, and she wouldn't have to experience all these foreign things.

Sasuke's ears picked up on Sakura running. Yet, he didn't make a move to stop her. He was in confusion himself. Did he really prefer Sakuya over Sakura? Ugh, stupid similarities in names.

**'Dude...I don't mean to interrupt. But since I'm you, and you're me. I think I get a say in this matter.' **Inner Sasuke finally piped up.

'Gee. Thanks for being there when Sakura was confronting me about this business.' Sasuke thought angrily. Inner Sasuke laughed nervously.

**'Anyway. (ahem) I think you should seriously consider Sakura-chan. After all, Sakuya tried to kill you didn't she?' **Inner Sasuke pointed out. Unconsciously, Sasuke brought his hand to where Sakuya had struck him.

Sasuke didn't know what to say.

"SASUKE-TEME!!! I'M GONNA KILL YOU-BAYO!!!" Naruto's angry shout was heard. Sasuke turned in time only to be greeted by Naruto's fist of fury. It caused Sasuke to stumble back a couple steps. Oooh, that's going to swell and bruise for a bit.

"What the hell was that for dobe!?" Sasuke shouted angrily at Naruto, angry that he was caught off guard, and was interupted from his 'inner moment.'

"How dare you make Sakura-chan cry! And what the hell were you thinking, letting her go! I thought you needed her for the jewel hunt!" Naruto screamed angrily, rolling up his sleeves, ready to punch Sasuke again.

Sasuke wasn't paying any attention to Naruto's rants...until the last part of his sentence. As quick as lightning, he had lifted Naruto up by the collar of his stupid jumpsuit until he was to eye level. His Sharingan was blazing this time.

"Repeat that last part of your sentence." Sasuke said in a deadly voice.

"I said, I thought you need Sakura-chan for the jewel hunt!" Naruto spat.

"No! The part before that!" Sasuke said, shaking Naruto a bit.

"You making Sakura-chan cry?" Naruto said, pretending to be clueless. A mischievious smirk was playing on his lips.

"No! In the middle!" Sasuke snarled, shaking Naruto more violently.

"Oh, you mean the you letting Sakura-chan go part?" Naruto said somewhat sarcastically. Immediately, Sasuke dropped Naruto unceremoniously and made a bee-line for the well. Naruto yelled some pretty colourful words at him but he didn't care. He was going to get Sakura back.

'I won't let you leave me.' Sasuke thought to himself before leaping down into the well. (Bunny: Geez Sasuke, possessive much?)

.XxX. BACK IN SAKURA'S TIME! .XxX.

When she had gotten back, Shizune had been quite worried by her daughter's awkward behaviour. Her smile didn't reach her eyes, and she didn't mention anything about her trip. Usually, she'd go into full detail about it.

Well, her unasked questions are going to be answered soon enough.

Just as she finished washing the last of the dishes, the wolf boy from before ran past the kitchen doorway and was headed straight to Sakura's room. Shizune knew usually people don't just let strangers into their houses, but maybe...she'll let that rule slide.

Sasuke had recognized Sakura's scent a mile away. So naturally, he'd know where to find her.

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

"Go away Inari! I'm sleeping!" Sakura's voice was heard from the other side of the door.

"Sleeping my ass. Your lights are still on." Sasuke deadpanned as he twisted the door knob and coming in without consent. Sakura gasped and quickly got up from her chair. It was weird having Sasuke see her in her teddy bear pajamas.

"Why're you here?!" Sakura asked him, still kind of shocked.

(snorts) "We aren't finished with our talk. Plus, who said I gave you permission to resign yourself from finding jewel shards?" Sasuke said in that arrogant voice of his, yet his face displayed no emotion.

"Our talk was done! You choose Sakuya over me! I understand! Why don't you get Sakuya to help you find that shards then! After all, I'm just a less powerful duplicate of her!" Sakura bursted out tearfully, turning her back on him. She can't stand seeing him.

Sasuke however seemed to be a little stunned by her outburst.

It hurt him to hear Sakura say those things to him. Was that what she thought of him all along? A delusional bastard?

Slowly, he walked closer to Sakura until he was directly behind her. Sakura's body stiffened as she felt how close they really were.

"G-go away! I don't want to see you again!" Sakura said and turned around, trying to push Sasuke to her door. Yet, he didn't budge. Instead, he wrapped his arms around the girl, who started struggling. Wanting to get out of his grasp.

"Sakura...I never thought of you as a weaker version of Sakuya." Sasuke said softly, as a means of calming Sakura down. Sakura stopped struggling, but she still didn't look up at him.

"Sakura..._please look at me_." Sasuke said, this time he was desperate. He missed those emerald eyes looking directly at his own dark onyx ones. Sakura still didn't move.

"Sakura...love me, hate me I don't care! Just _please look at me_." Sasuke pleaded, really desperate now. Those words seem to have an affect on Sakura, seeing as she finally looked up at him, but her eyes...were empty. They didn't have their usual glitter.

"I looked at you...now leave." Sakura said quietly. Sasuke's heart dropped a bit. He was totally sure Sakura was going to resume being on his jewel hunting team again. Defeated, Sasuke left Sakura's home and went back to his world. Yet, not once did he think about the shards Sakura was still holding...in her possession.

'Sasuke...you stupid liar. As long as Sakuya's still in your heart you will never see me...as me.' Sakura thought to herself, all depressed. With that thought, she turned off the lights and went to dreamland. Sasuke and Sakuya haunting them.

Sasuke's going to receive hell from the rest of gang now for returning without Sakura. Or...any message from her in this case.

**To be continued...**

Bunny: I have never had so much inspiration for this one chapter before! Lol. Ummm, did anyone think this chapter was rather dramatic?? I thought it was umm, very emotional. A tad bit different from the usual humour I write. Hehe, I hope you guys enjoyed it anyway! Omigosh, school is starting tomorrow!! I can't believe it! Aha, I will still update though!

Another votey thing-y.

A) Have Temari finally track them down and attack them, also bringing up the whole Orochimaru gaining power thing?

B) Or, have some random chapter that doesn't follow the story at all. Something random. RANDOM! Lol. XD


	14. Hyuuga Hinata

**Chapter 14 - A Day in Naruto's Life**

Heelllooo everyone!! I deeply apologize for this superbly late update! I've had this huge writer's block on all my stories, and I've finally just got my inspiration back. Hahaha, once again, I'm really sorry.

Oh ya, this is going to be a totally random chapter, just to loosen up some tension from the last chappie. (Even though it probably disapparated because I took so LONG to update.)

Hyuuga Hinata: Yes, I've decided to throw her in here just for the fun of it, and because this is a random chappie. In this fic, she's Neji's SISTER. Not cousin, **SISTER**. She has the Byakugan as well, but it's not as developed as Neji's. She's twelve and wears what she does in the anime, except the hitai-ate around neck. A black choker replaces the hitai-ate.

Since she's the Hyuuga Clan successor, she's treated like royalty almost, and her training sessions are pretty brutal sometimes. She often escapes her home because she isn't allowed to be out of her house often. She's slightly jealous of Neji because he isn't stuck in the compound most his life, and is free to travel. She's not as shy in this fic. Actually, she's rather bold in a sense.

And no, she does not have the cursed seal. The explanation will be revealed in the story. :)

"..." -talking

'...' -thoughts

**Inner self**

_Flashback_

- R - E - C - A - P -

_"Sakura...please look at me." Sasuke said, this time he was desperate. He missed those emerald eyes looking directly at his own dark onyx ones. Sakura still didn't move._

_"Sakura...love me, hate me I don't care! Just please look at me." Sasuke pleaded, really desperate now. Those words seem to have an affect on Sakura, seeing as she finally looked up at him, but her eyes...were empty. They didn't have their usual glitter._

_"I looked at you...now leave." Sakura said quietly. Sasuke's heart dropped a bit. He was totally sure Sakura was going to resume being on his jewel hunting team again. Defeated, Sasuke left Sakura's home and went back to his world. Yet, not once did he think about the shards Sakura was still holding...in her possession._

_'Sasuke...you stupid liar. As long as Sakuya's still in your heart you will never see me...as me.' Sakura thought to herself, all depressed. With that thought, she turned off the lights and went to dreamland. Sasuke and Sakuya haunting them._

_Sasuke's going to receive hell from the rest of gang now for returning without Sakura. Or...any message from her in this case._

- E - N - D - - R - E - C - A - P -

As expected, Neji, Naruto and Tenten all beat the snot out of Sasuke after he returned Sakura-less, and with no reason whatsoever. Even Tsunade seemed to act coldly towards Sasuke, though she did a good job of not displaying it so openly.

Other than Sasuke, Naruto was the other person who took Sakura's leave especially hard. Sasuke just kinda left Konoha for great amounts of time, but comes back by the end of the day. Naruto didn't do that, but spent time alone around the outskirts of Konoha.

Sakura was like a sister he never had. It hurt him to see her leave and had not come back yet. It hurt him that he wasn't strong enough to protect her when Chiyo was trying to extract her soul.

As of now, he's on a hunt for some items he could use for his fox magic, and training to become stronger.

- ELSEWHERE -

"Stupid clan rules. Ugghh, I wish I could just grow wings and fly away!" an indigo haired girl muttered bitterly. Currently, she was trudging her way around a forest in Konoha. It had been two hours since her escape from her home. She was quite amazed by the fact that she got away so easily, but as long as she was out, she didn't care. She wasn't exactly having fun running for her life, but she was enjoying the change of scenery. Where she lived, it was all pretty much hues of white, grey, and brown. It wasn't very vibrant, and the most vibrant thing in her home is the cherry blossom tree in her yard.

She loved the way the green leaves seem to glitter from the strong rays of sunlight. Also, she has never fully appreciated the sun's radiance. It seemed to burn extra gloriously today. Maybe today was her special day.

'Yeah...I kind of like that. My...special day...' the girl thought happily to herself as she slowed her pace a bit and relaxed, taking in the beautiful scenery.

- WITH NARUTO-KUN -

"Stupid bastard...hope he dies...in a friggin hole filled with naked-mole rats..." Naruto muttered venomously under his breath, scavenging for acorns, and other mediums he could use for his Kyuubi magic.

Out of pure irritation, he shot a blast of Kyuubi fire into the trees that were ahead of him.

Suddenly, he heard a scream.

A _girl's_ scream.

'OH MY GOSH!!!! I DID **NOT** JUST HIT SOMEONE WITH THAT RANDOM SHOT OF KYUUBI FIRE!!!!!' Naruto thought alarmed, his eyes now suddenly wide as saucers, all murderous intentions towards the Uchiha forgotten. (Bunny: For _now_ that is. Lol.)

Quickly getting out of his depressed/irritated/moping mood, he ran as fast as his legs could go to rescue the poor damsel in distress.

- WITH HINATA-CHAN -

As Hinata was walking along, still enjoying the scenery, she failed to detect the speeding fireball that was headed her way.

And just at the last second, when it was just about to hit her full on, she quickly did a spin to get out of it's path, but her jacket skimmed the fireball, therefore catching aflame.

'AAARRGGHH!! I TAKE THAT BACK!!! THIS IS **NOT** MY SPECIAL DAY!!' Hinata thought angrily, trying to put out the fire, which was slowly starting to burn away her jacket.

While trying to put out the fire, she detected a demon's aura, which was heading towards her at a pretty quick pace.

'Oh please don't tell me I got spotted by a demon!' Hinata fretted, giving up on trying to put out the fire and opted to taking it off. (Bunny: (sigh) Why didn't she do that in first place? Reader: You wrote this. Bunny: You know what, just keep reading. Lol.) But then, as she tried unzipping the zipper, something tackled her.

"KYAAAA!!!" Hinata screamed, but her sceam was cut off when she was submerged in water.

- WITH NARUTO-KUN -

As he sped up, he finally saw the girl he had accidentally hit with his Kyuubi fire. Naruto was filled with guilt immediately. He noticed the girl was trying to take her jacket off but he ignored that and tackled her into the river, which was just a ways off.

"KYAAAA!!!" the girl screamed, but she was cut off as they both plunged into the water.

He'll have to apologize afterwards.

After he resurfaced, he looked around for the girl. A couple seconds later, she surfaced, choking on the water she swallowed.

Naruto almost choked on his breath. But, the girl was unbelievably cute close up.

However, when she opened her eyes, it made Naruto feel even more guilty.

'She's...blind." Naruto thought sadly. (Bunny: That's where you're wrong Naru-chan.) However, before he knew it, he was punched in the gut by the girl.

Naruto's face showed more shock than he had ever displayed.

"Take that!" the girl said, her eyes fierce, glaring in his direction.

The girl's punch had knocked the wind out of Naruto, which caused him to fall back into the river. Recovering quickly, he got back up to explain.

As he got back up, the girl delivered another blow to him, hitting his chest this time. Naruto got knocked back again, now a little agitated, and confused.

'How could she tell where I am if she's blind?!' he thought, getting slightly frustrated. Instead of resurfacing, he swam till he was right behind the girl. Though...yet again, as if the girl could see him, she kicked him in the face with her sandals.

'DA FFUUCCKK?!!?' Naruto thought outraged before leaping out of the water and nursed his nose, all the while glaring at the girl he supposedly 'rescued' and set on fire.

"Had enough you evil demon?!" the girl spoke again, turning around to face him, standing in a strange fighting stance that was creepily familiar. He couldn't exactly pinpoint it.

He looked into her eyes again.

Somehow...they looked so familiar. Where had he seen those eyes? (Bunny: Come on! Use those brain cells of yours!)

- WITH HINATA-CHAN -

Hinata breathed a little heavily, but was still glaring at the demon that had tackled her into the water. He looked to be around her age, but she couldn't be sure. His hair was superbly bright, and so were his eyes.

Based on the whisker marks, she guessed that he was a fox demon of some sort. Yet, the orange jumpsuit kind of threw her off.

'Do demons usually wear orange?' Hinata thought to herself, while observing her so called 'opponent.'

'His eyes are really pretty though...' she thought to herself, observing the boy.

"Hollddd a minute!! I don't mean any harm!! I just wanted to help put out the fire on your jacket!" the demon boy exclaimed, his arms held up, a sign or surrendering. Hinata didn't move, thinking it must be a trick. Foxes were known to be cunning, fox **demons** were even MORE cunning.

She saw a look of irritation cross the boy's face.

"I'm being honest here! I know you can't tell because you're blind, but I don't mean any harm! I'll leave right now too if you want!" the boy said.

Hinata's eyes widened a fraction. He thought she was _blind? _She felt a bit offended, but decided to forgive him about that comment.

Believing the boy, she dropped her stance stiffly, and called out to the boy.

"H-Hey! Come back!" Hinata called, feeling a little timid now. Being raised to eliminate demons all her life, she was now beckoning one to herself.

What would her clan ever think of her now?

The boy stopped in his tracks and turned to look at her.

"H-Hai?" the boy said uncertainly before walking cautiously towards her.

"Umm...gomen, about what happened earlier. But uhh, I thought you were trying to attack me." Hinata explained, her eyes sincere, staring into Naruto's eyes.

- WITH NARUTO-KUN -

Naruto stared at the girl curiously. It's like she could see him. Grinning sheepishly, he replied.

"N-No! I'm the one who has to apologize! It was me who sent the fireball. But it was an accident! I didn't mean to hit anyone!" Naruto explained, not wanting to get into another fight with the girl. Her blows were actually quite painful.

From what he could tell, the girl had blanched a bit. However, she then gave him a small smile.

"What's your name? My name's Hinata, Hyuuga Hinata." Hinata said politely, giving a small bow.

Naruto wasn't sure how he should react, but he quickly returned the gesture.

"Uh-My name's Uzumaki Naruto!" Naruto greeted warmly, giving her one of his infamous fox grins. (Bunny: I can't believe Naruto didn't recognize the name...)

Hinata swore her heart just sped up a bit. Naruto was just too unbelievably adorable when he grinned like that.

Hinata blushed a bit, before starting a conversation again.

"Atchoo!" was what came out of her mouth instead. Naruto blinked before realizing that the both of them were completely soaked.

"Aaah! My bad! Hey, why don't you come with me to Konoha? I'm sure Tsunade-baachan has some extra clothes she could lend you!" Naruto said, seeing as Hinata was slightly shivering.

Without really any other options, Hinata accepted, grateful there was a village nearby.

"Here, I'll give you a piggyback ride so was can get there faster." Naruto offered, bending down so that she could get own his back. Hinata blushed at his offer.

"N-No, that's alright! I-I can walk on my own." Hinata declined shyly, the blush still on her face.

"But you'll catch a cold if you stay in those clothes longer. I'm a demon, so I'm not as susceptible to the common cold. Don't worry, I promise not to drop you!" Naruto promised, flashing her a grin.

Without a reply, he grabbed a blushing Hinata and was off at top speed, marveling at how light Hinata was.

Ten minutes later...

(sipping tea) "Sooo Naruto, not susceptible to the common cold eh?" Tsunade taunted while Naruto glared from where he was lying down.

"Shut up you old -ATCHOOO- hag!" Naruto said bitterly, his face flushed from the slight fever he had.

A vein popped on top of Tsunade's head before she punched Naruto in the head. Somewhat lightly.

"Itai! Hey, I'm sick here!" Naruto whined, rubbing the bump on his head. Tsunade just 'hmped' before going back to sipping her tea.

"A-Ano...these robes are a little bit big, but it works fine. Arigato gozaimasu." Hinata's quiet voice spoke, coming out from the other room.

Tsunade had some extra miko robes and lent them to Hinata, though the sleeves were a bit long, and so were the bottoms, hiding her feet and hands.

"Oh no problem, Hinata was it?" Tsunade asked the girl, who nodded. Tsunade took a closer look at Hinata's eyes.

"Ano, please excuse me for asking, but do you happen to be a Hyuuga?" Tsunade asked, curiosity in her voice.

Naruto had a lightbulb go off.

"That's where I've seen those eyes before! In Neji's eye sockets!" Naruto suddenly blurted out, not really thinking.

Both Tsunade and Hinata stared at Naruto like he was crazy, though Hinata had a more shocked expression.

"You know Neji-niisan?!" Hinata asked surprised, her lavender coloured eyes wide, Tsunade's question completely ignored.

"Did someone say my nammee?" Neji's lazy voice drawled from behind the curtain that served as a door before coming inside, only to have his jaw drop to the floor.

Talk about perfect timing.

"HINATA?!?!" Neji shouted, completely taken by surprise.

Hinata had a sheepish smile on her face before saying a rather timid hello.

"K-Konnichiwa...Neji-niisan..."

"Well then...I guess she is a Hyuuga after all." Tsunade stated to herself, sounding bored.

The view shifts to the Earth.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HEEERREE?!!?!?!!?!??!?" came Neji's angry scream, shaking the entire Earth. Oooh lookie, some people fell off of Australia.

(Bunny: Lmao, naah. Just kidding!)

Now, they're back inside Tsunade's house.

"N-Neji...take it easy there! You look like you're about to have a stroke!" Tenten said, trying to calm the angry male.

"Take it easy?! My sister's all the way out in KONOHA, WITHOUT her Hyuuga guards, and supervision!!! If ANYTHING happens to her, what will my clan do?! No...what would **I** do?! Without the heir/heiress..." Neji rambled on in a frenzied state, a crazed look in his eyes.

"Hiya!" Hinata cried, jabbing the spot between Neji's eyes, making him faint, and falling face first onto the ground.

Everyone stared at Hinata, suddenly a little intimidated.

"Sorry about that, but Neji-niisan's Must-Be-Overprotective Syndrome was acting up again. That was a cure I invented myself to shut him up. He'll wake up in a couple minutes." Hinata said politely, a sweet smile on her lips.

'They say, the quiet ones are usually the more powerful ones...' Tenten thought to herself, sweatdropping slightly.

"So Hinata, you're the Hyuuga heiress?" Tsunade inquired, suddenly interested.

"Hai." Hinata confirmed.

Naruto was now confused. Didn't the Hyuugas have the cursed seal thing-a-ma-bob?

"Hinata, how come you don't have the cursed seal thinga majiggy?" Naruto asked unintelligently. Tsunade muttered something about being rude and stupid kid before raising her index and middle finger, which had pink chakra glowing at the tips.

She lightly tapped Naruto's forehead, and he went out like a lightbulb.

Tenten and Hinata stared at Tsunade, who blew at her fingers, as if it was a gun she just shot bullets out of.

They stared wide-eyed at Tsunade.

'Oh no!!! She killed Naruto-kun!!!!" Hinata screamed inwardly.

"What are you giving me those looks for?" Tsunade asked, slightly annoyed.

"Uhh, you didn't kill Naruto did you Tsunade-sama?" Tenten asked bluntly, not bothering to conceal her curiosity.

(snort) "If I wanted to, I would've done so much earlier. Don't worry, I only put him to sleep. He'll wake up in a couple hours." Tsunade clarified. Hinata and Tenten both sighed in relief.

"Um...well even though Naruto-kun's not awake, I'll still answer his question. To be truthful, we're not sure why it turned out that way either." Hinata confessed truthfully.

"However, the Hyuuga elders have came up with a theory that the cursed-seal probably only affected the males in the family, since my sister and I both do not have the seal." Hinata finished, waiting for their reactions.

Tsunade was thinking a whole train of thoughts, while Tenten just filed that piece of info in her memory bank.

"I ARRRIISSEEE!!!!" Neji said, and all the sudden, there was mist all around him, and he slowly rose into to a standing position, like a vampire coming out of it's coffin.

"Neji-niisan, you're still an idiot, you know that?" Hinata scolded Neji, a small frown on her lips.

(sigh) "How cruel Hinata-chan. I haven't seen you in ten years, and that's how you start off our conversation?" Neji said in a fake hurt voice.

"Neji-niisan, we hardly ever talked." Hinata deadpanned, a bored look in her eyes. Neji sweatdropped.

'She really hates me doesn't she?" Neji thought sheepishly, scratching the back of his head.

Now...back to the topic of WHY Hinata's here in the first place...

"Hinata, what _are_ you doing out here anyways? Shouldn't you be training back at home?" Neji asked, his interrogative side coming back.

"I snuck out." Again.

Neji had a look of disapproval on his face. "Hinata, I order you to return home at once! You know your duties as the heiress to the Hyuuga clan. If anything happened to you, what would the clan do?! What would **I **do?!" Neji said, a little hint of hysteria in his voice.

Hinata glared at her brother.

"No I absolutely **REFUSE** to go home! It took me forever to get OUT! I want to at least spend _some_ time out in the real world. Don't make me put you in a coma!" Hinata threatened, her hand poised in attack position.

Neji just did the same, though his stance was a bit less firm, not wanting to hurt his sister too much.

During this exchange, Tsunade and Tenten's heads only swiveled from Hinata to Neji, as if they're watching an imaginary volleyball being passed between the two of them.

"Ne Neji, why don't you just let Hinata-san stay with us for a bit until we leave again. She's safe with us you know." Tentens suggested somewhat timidly.

Neji turned his head stiffy towards Tenten, who grinned sheepishly.

Neji considered it, weighing his options.

"Tenten, that's actually not a bad idea. I think I will go along with it." Neji said after a bit of thinking.

"BANZAIII!!!!" Naruto, Hinata, and Tenten all cheered. Tsunade choked on her tea from the sudden cheer. Neji sweatdropped. (Bunny: Wait...wasn't Naruto asleep?)

"Well then Hina-chan, lets go outside and pllaaayyy!!!" Naruto said childishly. Before Hinata could reply, Naruto grabbed her small hand and dragged her outside.

"I thought he was asleep..." Tenten muttered silently.

Neji was twitching all over.

"N...N...Naruto...I-I...I kill youu..." Neji muttered darkly under his breath. Tenten gave Neji a look.

"Uhhh Neji, I sense a killing aura around you. Shall I purify it?" Tenten offered, smiling cheekily.

Neji glared at Tenten. "Did you NOT hear what Naruto called my sister?!?! And look what he did without consent! He just GRAABBBEEDD her hand and ran offf!!" he ranted.

Another realization clicked in.

"WHAT IF THAT LITTLE DICKLESS BASTARD RAPES HER?!!?!?!!?!?" Neji suddenly bursted outloud, his Must-Be-Overprotective syndrom acting up. _Again_.

A stress mark appeared on Tenten's head.

"Hiya!!" she cried, jabbing the place inbetween Neji's eyes.

PPLOPP.

Tsunade stared at Tenten like she was possessed.

"What? I'm a quick learner." Tenten said, slightly annoyed at the dumbfounded stare Tsunade was giving her.

**- Outside, with Naru-kun and Hina-chan -**

"EEXXTTRREEEMMMEEEEEE!!!!!!!" Naruto screamed from the top of the waterfall as he released the chakra from the bottom of his feet and nose dived down the falls.

Hinata stared with wide eyes the size of double watermelons, from the top of the waterfall. Her knees were buckled, and she was slightly trembling from fright.

-

-

-

-

-

KAABLOOSSH!!

Naruto had finally reached the water.

"JUMP DOWN HINA-CHAANN!!! IT'S FUUNNN!!!!" Naruto's yell was heard from down below.

Hinata gulped audibly.

'Is he friggin poo crap kidding me?!?!!?!' Hinata thought frantically inside, not comfortable with diving down the fall.

Sure she loved water but...

This is just taking it up a notch too much.

"N-N-Naruto-kun! I-I don't t-think t-this is m-my d-d-definition of d-d-diving!" Hinata squeaked from where she stood.

"Nnnnnaaaannniiii??!?!" Naruto bellowed from below, his hand cupped around his hear, indicating he didn't hear what Hinata had just said.

"I-I said, t-this i-isn't my d-d-definition of d-diving!" Hinata shouted as loud as she could, without sounding _too_ frightened, and terrified of where she was currently standing. Which is on the waterfall, releasing a constant stream of chakra so she wouldn't plunge into the water, and get carried away by the fall.

"DON'T WORRYY HIIINNNAAATTTAAA!!! I'LL CAATTCCH YOOUU MYY ANNGEEELL POOOO!!!!" Naruto screamed below, sounding preettyyyy cheesy. A humungous grin on his face.

'I'm his Holy Shit?' Hinata thought with a look of distaste on her face, before brushing it off. (Bunny: Lmao, that was something my BBFL's mom called her, and her dad thought of the meaning for it. Lol, but it was just a joke.) Praying to the gods that if she didn't survive this one, hopefully she could come back as a ghost to haunt Naruto for the rest of his -however long- life.

"Here goes everything." Hinata murmured gravely before shutting her eyes tightly anddd..

Jumped.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Hinata screamed loudly, so loud that Sasuke, who was currently miles away from Konoha could hear the echo of it.

'What the hell was that?' Sasuke thought, a look of annoyance crossing his face before he went back to brooding.

Because of her loud scream, Naruto _almost_, keyword being almost forgot to catch Hinata so she didn't plunge into the semi-ice cold water.

"Kyuubi Henge!" Naruo said while making a hand seal, and then he transformed into a huggeee swan.

An _orange_ swan at that. (Bunny: Interesting...)

"Ummpphh!!" Hinata's screamed was muffled as she landed onto the swan, the feathers cusioning her fall.

"Daijabu ka Hinata-chan?" Naruto asked as his head swiveled around to look at Hinata, who almost had a heart attack from seeing Naruto's face so close to hers.

Looking like a swan of course.

"O-Of course Naruto-kun!" Hinata said weakly.

**'Okay my arse! I almost DIED of heart failure there buddy!!!!' **Inner Hinata screamed in outrage, shaking an angry fist at Naruto.

However, part of Hinata _did_ enjoy that dive. Partly because she had never felt such a strong dose of adrenaline rush. It made her feel fearless for a bit, before the fear caught up to her.

"Hinata-chan, you look pretty pale. Do you want to rest for a while? You can sleep on my back while I take a cruise on the water." Naruto suggested brightly, a huge grin plastered onto his swan face.

"That would be lovely Naruto-kun. Thank you." Hinata accepted gratefully before getting herself comfy on Naruto's really feathery soft back.

As he started slowly swimming, the sounds of nature slowly lulled Hinata into a peaceful slumber.

'Today truely is...my special day.' was her last thought before she entered dreamland.

**To be continued...**

Bunny: Omfg! I'm done this chapter! Lol, to be totally honest, I enjoyed writing this NaruHina chapter for than I enjoyed writing some of the chappies with SasuSaku sweetness.

I suppose my type of romance is the sweet, and innocent NaruHina kind. Aha.

Once again, I'm sorry for my huge delay, and I would like to thank all those readers who have been ever SO patient with me. Until next time, PEACE! ;)


End file.
